Follow Me
by LLuNarEcLiPsE
Summary: "You could never kill me Sakura, you love me." "How could I ever love a jack*** like you?" Sakura is captured by Team Hebi while on her mission to track Akatsuki.
1. I do not love jackasses

Sakura frowned as she looked upon the Akatsuki clan. They were all outside messing around and training. Their guard was down. It was extremely obvious to Sakura. She crouched down in front of a limb of the tree she was in. Continuing to watch them and study them. It was important for her mission to track and keep an eye on them. Itachi had walked out of the tent he was in and sat down next to Tobi. The Uchiha features definitely showed. Images of Sasuke popped into her head as she stared.

_You need to stop thinking about Sasuke. You've both moved on. Focus on our mission so we can both live?_

_**How can I? They look so much alike. It's so hard not too. I know I don't love him anymore but this is just alot to take in.**_

_You are twice the woman you were when Sasuke saw you last. Don't let him back in and ruin us._

_**Thanks Inner.**_

I focused myself back to the mission at hand. Tobi stood up and walked over to a river next to their site. He stood their for a few moments before he walked in. I stood up slightly and crouched back down, I watched carefully as Tobi began to make hand movements. A shield appeared around the site as he stood with his arms wide open. Someone was coming, this was their usual procedure when they sensed someone was near. I knew it wasn't me considering I had masked my chakra.

Orochimaru appeared across he river with Kabuto by his side. Itachi stood up as he placed his hand in the air to Deidara as he went to approach Orochimaru.

"I will handle this, Tobi?" Itachi asked. Tobi released his and Orochimaru entered the site. I decided at that point it would be a good time to move closer. I chose to jump down to a closer tree a couple feet lower.

"Uchiha."

"Orochimaru-sama, how can I help you?"

"I am not here to play catch up, Team Hebi has escaped from my clutches. They rebuked me. I need to know that if you come across them you will not faulter to kill them. They betrayed me, they are now dead to me. Find them, kill them."

"I do not take orders from a snake."

"Well then, take this as a proposal, if you complete this task I will reward you with my army."

"How do I know you won't go back on it?

"Because, we both want him dead."

Him? Who's him? Who is Team hebi? I couldn't quite make sense of all the information I just recieved. My brain was swimming at the point. I sat back on the tree and stared. There wasn't any way to contact Konaha or Tsunade for that matter. I was stuck for the moment.

Night was closing in on the campsite as the fire was burning brightly. The wind began to pick up and the temperature was dropping. I shivered quietly and pulled my legs closer to my chest. I wasn't prepared for this weather.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed." Deidara said as he stretched his arms behind him and walked into the tent. The rest of them team soon followed after; all who remained was Itachi and Tobi.

Tobi and Itachi sat in silence for the majority of the time. I began to get bored as I watched them closely. Just waiting for one of them to speak. Finally, Tobi stood up, nodded towards Itachi and walked into his tent. Itachi sat there alone for another hour.

I was beginning to become frustrated with him, it was almost 3 am and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep from this asshole. Stupid mission, I wasn't allowed to fall asleep until everyone else was. Itachi seemed to have come to his senses, for he finally put out the fire and walked into his tent. I was overjoyed. I could finally get some sleep now. I climbed back up the tree to a higher post. Sitting down I curled into a ball and finally fell asleep.

Oh yes, I was pissed right now. Obviously because something woke me up, I am not nice when I get woken up. ESPECIALLY at 5 am! I JUST fell asleep! Anyways, I had been rudely awoken by footsteps. They sounded like they were running almost, towards me. I could feel their chakra, one especially strong. Surprisingly, Akatsuki was still fast asleep. The intruders must've masked they chakra. I could sense these things thanks to Tsunade-sama. I was highly prone to chakra now.

I sat in a crouch, my hand bracing myself against the tree while I reached for my kunai. I could feel them getting closer, 50 feet...35 feet...19 feet...13 feet... 6 feet... 2 feet... Then they stopped. I couldn't hear them, they must've sensed my presence. I jumped down to lower branches. I could sense one chakra follow me down. I landed back on the ground and ran in the opposite direction from Akatsuki; hoping I would deter them away from me.

"SHIT!" I heard a voice yell behind me, I was getting away! He realized he couldn't catch me! Then suddenly I ran smack into something hard. I couldn't quite see what it was, but I could tell he had sharp-looking teeth. I pulled out my kunai and raised it towards him. I lunged forward and landed on him, sticking my kunai all in his stomache. He cursed out in pain and pushed me off. I landed back on my feet and stopped. He disappeared.

"Easy there, tiger."

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled I focused chakra in my back and flipped him over me. I grabbed him and punched him with a chakra-filled fist. He flew back and crushed himself into a tree. I went to run towards him but someone grabbed me from behind.

"That's enough." A masculine voice said behind me.

"It's not enough till I say enough."

The man chuckled and gave me a light shove towards the sharp-teethed man.

"Fine then, finish what you started."

I laughed, did he honestly think I wasn't going to kill this guy? I summoned chakra into my leg and kicked the sharp-toothed man across the face.

I grabbed my kunai once again and summoned chakra into it. I charged at him and stuck him right in the head.

"NEE! WHAT IS THAT GIRL DOING TO SUIGETSU!" Yelled an extremely high-pitched feminine voice. My ears shuttered at the sound.

"Karin, calm down, I'm sure he has everything under-"

"LOOK JUGO! HE'S DEAD!"

I heared that same masculine voice chuckle.

"Calm down Karin, you can fix him right?"

I laughed, and I felt them turn to look at me, "You can't fix that. The kunai I used was chakra infused. You can't help him unless you're med-nin."

"Well, Jugo? Pick him up, lets get somewhere safe and find some med-nin to help him out."

"What do we do with the girl?" Karin asked.

"Take her with us,"

Karin screeched and she kicked me in my back. "Get moving!"

"If you touch me one more time I sware bit-"

"Leave her alone, Karin. She can handle herself." The deep voice said again.

I followed the group of freaks to wherever it was they were going. It was still very much dark out and I lost track of Akatsuki. Great. We finally reached a small town and they brought Suigetsu into a small shack. The man with the dark masculine voice never followed us in.

I finally got a good look at the group though, Karin had long red hair and thick-rimmed glasses. A skanky black skirt and a white top. Jugo was a big, tall man with red hair as well. He had a nicer look to him then the rest of the gang. The last man I looked at was the dead one in the middle of the room. He had white-bluish hair and shark-like teeth. A large sword hung over his back.

"Where are we going to find a med-nin?" Asked Karin, Jugo shrugged as he removed his shoes and layed on the couch. Karin sighed as she pushed Suigetsu's hair back and looked at his face. The kunai was still deeply lodged in his forehead.

I listened to footsteps approach the shack. They stopped right at the door as voices rang back in forth in low whispers. I heard the leader's voice again. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Hn."

Hn? Ugh, I thought I got rid of hearing that when Sasu- HOLY CRAP. This is team hebi! Sasuke Uchiha is the leader! It makes sense now! My eyes widened as I heard the door open. My gaze started at his feet and slowly made his way up to his face. I gasped.

"Well, no luck with that med-nin."

"Great," said Karin, as glared at me. She started to walk towards me angrily. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

I shrugged.

Sasuke pulled Karin back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karin blushed and turned around in his grip. Jealously ripped through me, along with hate, guilt, rejection, and so much more. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Look, if it's that much of a deal to you then I'll heal him." I said. I swallowed my pride.

Karin laughed, Sasuke smirked and Jugo grinned.

"Look, pinky. We need a REAL med-nin. He doesn't need to be in any worse condition." Jugo said grinning.

I looked at Sasuke and shook my head.

"Just shut up, I know what I'm doing. Get out of my way," I said shoving Sasuke out of the way. He stumbled to the side and looked at me curiously. I ignored their stares and kneeled down next to Suigetsu. I carefully held his head back and applied chakra to my hand. It began to glow green as I slowly removed the kunai from his forehead. Their glares hammering into the back of my head.

I focused chakra into my hands as I made symbols over his forehead. My hands glowed green as I closed my eyes and carefully knitted his skin back together. Replacing missing cells and repairing damage ones. The wound slowly began to disappear.

Once his forehead was done I moved down to his lower jaw, I knew I had broken it when I kicked him. I continued to repair his wounds. Once I finished I leaned back and layed on the floor. My breathing was heavy. Healing always took alot out of med-nins. Especially something that complicated.

Team Hebi stared at me in disbelief. I smirked and closed my eyes as I tried to steady my breathing. I heared Suigetsu start to stir. He sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Whoah, what happened?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Erm, sorry. I kind of killed you."

Jugo burst out laughing as Suigetsu chuckled. "Eh, I wouldn't mind being kill by you, Tiger." He said winking.

"Ha ha, no." I said as I got up and started to walk out the door. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and glared directly at him.

"Where do you think smartass."

His eyes widened as looked at me. He grabbed me roughly and threw me against the wall.

"You will NOT speak to me like that. Do you understand me Sakura?"

"YOU KNOW HER?" Karin yelled as she stood up in fury.

"Yeah, we KNEW each other. I was part of Sasuke's team back in Konaha. I'm now a trained med-nin and anbu officer. OH and by the way Sasuke. I will talk to you however I want. YOU, of all people, will not tell me what to do."

Sasuke was shocked as he slammed against the wall again. Yep, that felt like something just broke.

"Everyone. Get. Out." Sasuke said sternly. They all left the room silently. Jugo had Karin trapped in his grip and her mouth close shut with chakra strings.

Once everyone was out I turned to look at Sasuke.

He finally let go of me and I collasped to the ground. One of my ribs was cracked. I went to get up but cried out in pain. Sasuke turned to look at me.

"What?"

"You broke one of my ribs,"

He looked at me curiously as he approached me and picked me up.

"Just place me on the bed so I can heal myself please."

He did as I asked and I started to heal my rib.

"Sakura?"

"What."

Sasuke looked at me sadly.

"Sorry."

"For?"

"Everything."

I looked at him curiously. "You know I should kill you for what you did to me."

He nodded silently as he sat on the bed.

"You could never kill me though, Sakura. You love me."

"I could never love a jackass like you."

With that I turned away from him and closed me eyes. Hoping I'd make it through the night without being killed.


	2. I hate you

**SO, since the first chapter went down so well it seems I have fuel to update:D **

**ALSO! Thanks so much for the reviews! It seems like some people really like it(:**

**The Music Box was a rather large success:) The inspiration came from a Trans-Siberian Orchestra song(: I had written it around December when I went to see them live(: **

**Anywhos! Thanks again for all the support and hits! **

_"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards me. I was bleeding heavily, Itachi stood over me with a grin on his face._

_"This should bring him too me." Itachi whispered as he kicked me in the ribs. I started to cough up even more blood as I flinched in pain. _

_"You get away from her!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai at Itachi. He easily dodged the flying object and sent chakra strings to Naruto. He tried to dodge but the chakra strings had coiled around him before he could even move. _

_"Itachi," Some hissed from the trees. Sasuke stepped out as he walked over to me._

_"You didn't need to kill her, I was already coming after you." He said looking at me and scoffing. I gasped quietly as he knudged me with his foot. He didn't care about me! _

_Sasuke laughed as he completely ignored the fact I was dying. He walked over to Itachi and began to fight. _

_I was starting to become dizzy all I could hear was grunting and swords clinging. Then I heard it, "Chidori!" _

_Suddenly there was silence. I could briefly see Itachi's body fall limp and collasp at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke turned around and looked down at me. I coughed as I reached my hand out towards him._

_"Help me," the words barely whispered through my lips, "help me, Sasuke."_

_He laughed and grabbed his sword, "Why would I help you? Like you said, 'How could I ever love a jackass like you.'"_

_I gasped as he shoved his sword through my head. _

I sat up abruptly, my breathing coming out in short gasps. I was covered in sweat and overheating. It was light out, the sun's rays were shining in through the blinds. I looked down on the floor and saw Sasuke with his sword next to him.

He had removed his shirt and the purple rope he wore around his waist. His hair fell gracefully around his face. He had changed quite much since the last time I saw him. His face was more define, he had lost all the baby fat in it. He looked worn, aged almost.

I slowly got off the bed and stepped over Sasuke. I felt something grab my ankle and drag me back. I fell right across Sasuke. He blinked a few times and looked at me. I coughed and went to pull myself up my he had held me firmly down.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I frowned and glared at him, "Well, I was going to make breakfast,"

"Nope, we eat together."

"I was going to cook for EVERYONE."

He just pulled me even more closer to him. "You tell me when you are going anywhere."

"I don't subject to anyone."

"Aside from me,"

"Not even you, Sasuke."

He began to glare at me even more and crushed me against him. "hn."

My eyes lit up as anger raged through me. I summoned chakra into my hands and pushed myself off him. _Crack_! I froze and Sasuke layed there with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh shit! Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked at me and nodded his head, but I could tell I broke his spine. I kneeled next to him and started to heal him. Repairing the bone and placing the discs back in place. He just stared at my face the whole entire time. I knew he was curious as to what and how I was doing. My eyebrows were kneaded in concentration.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He just ignored me as he stood up and put back on his shirt. I looked away quietly and walked into the bathroom to adjust myself. My shirt was wrinkled and my skirt was backwards, my hair a mess and my eyes looked tired. I stepped out of the bathroom and found Sasuke to be no where.

I sighed as I walked out of the shack, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. I had no idea where I was though. I walked down the dirt road towards a ramen stand. I smiled remembering all the memories with Naruto.

_I miss them all._

_**Me too.**_

_What do we do?_

_**We get the hell out of here and back to our mission.**_

_How though? Sasuke is watching me like a hawk!_

_**Well-**_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone approach me.

"Hey Tiger,"

"Morning to you too Suigetsu."

"Sasuke wants to see you."

"Well he can come and get me when he wants too."

"He wants you to come to him,"

"Well, I'm not going too."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

My gazed lowered as I felt anger run through me. I looked up at Suigetsu and smiled.

"Here, lets get some ramen."

Suigetsu grinned as he took my hand and walked over to the stand. We sat down next to each other and ordered our food.

"You see, me and Sasuke go back. I use to have a major crush on him. He was the cutie in Konaha. Of course, I was one of his oh-so-famous fan girls. He rejected me like every other girl he rejected. Doesn't mean i gave up though. We ended up being placed on the same team, team seven to be exact. Of course, as our team continued to go on missions together. We bonded. Became as close to a family as any group of friend can come close too. One day, Itachi came to konaha for our other teammate Naruto. Sasuke changed after that, he wasn't strong enough to defeat his brother."

I paused briefly when the stand owner brought us our food.

"Sasuke wanted more power. He wouldn't rest until he killed Itachi. He felt that Konaha was holding him back. Orochimaru's minions came for Sasuke. Convinced him he'd become stronger. Sasuke craving revenge gladly accepted the proposal. I found him walking on a road, the only road out of Konaha. I stopped him of course, tried to convince him to stay. The usual stubborn Sasuke wouldn't listen. I told him I loved him, to take me with him, or I'd scream as loud as possible. He knocked me out of course, leaving me alone on a bench."

Suigetsu nodded slowly, he understood.

"That makes so much sense as to why he's like he is."

I nodded quietly as I put more ramen in my mouth. I knew Sasuke would be upset that I told Suigetsu. Though, I needed to let someone know what was going on in my head.

"Suigetsu!" Oh boy, Karin.

"What?"

"Sasuke wanted to see Sakura! You were suppose to be back an hour ago."

I looked over my shoulder at Karin and smiled. "I told him I wasn't going to see him, if it's so important he can come get me himself."

Karin glared and cross her arms at me, "You don't get Sasuke at all."

"I get him more then you know."

Suigetsu grinned as he grabbed my hand. "Lets just go see him," Suigetsu placed some money down on the counter and pulled me out of the shop. Karin stared at our hands; I was rather oblivious to the fact he was even holding my hand.

"Pinky!" Jugo exclaimed as he gave me a hug. I gasped as I couldn't breathe.

"Let her go Jugo," Suigetsu said pulling my hand. I fell out of the big man's grip and sat down next to Suigetsu.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked, then I heard him walk out of the kitchen with food. He placed a bowl of ramen in front of all of us. I grunted quietly and looked up at Sasuke.

"I already ate." I said loudly. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked, suddenly I understood. You don't not accept anything from Sasuke.

"Then why did you come?" He asked as he grabbed the bowl roughly and threw it on the table. It's contents flying out.

"Because! I was told Mr. Sasuke wanted to see me," I said in a mocking tone. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Jugo shook his head and Suigetsu grinned. Karin just looked at me rudely, she probably thought I was being bitchy. Sasuke deserved it.

"Hn."

"SASUKE UCHIHA! I SWARE I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WONT EVER BE ABLE TO RESTORE YOUR CLAN!" I yelled loudly kicking the chair in front of me. It burst into smitherins.

"I don't have to answer you. You'd never do that anyways."

I screamed and grabbed the bowl in front of Jugo and whipped it at Sasuke's head. It shattered and Sasuke stumbled back. He became outraged as his sharagen kicked in. His eyes glowed red. I didn't care, I was furious, my whole body glowed green as the chakra flowed through me.

Everyone in the room was silent and watching.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

We were silent, just staring at each other with anger. I wasn't going to back down and I knew he wouldn't.

I felt the chakra explode in me as I charged at him.

**There ya go! A second chapter! This is going to be a very long one. I've been reading on fanfiction and there isn't a lot of good stories anymore. They feel rushed and short. No one goes in dept with the story as much as they use too. So, hopefully I delivered(:**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	3. Kill me!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Thanks again for the reviews people! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story! It is quite a lot of fun to write! I recently had a person request to adopt one of my currently discontinued stories. At this moment, I'm thinking of completely rewriting it. I read over it and didn't quite approve of my work. I didn't see it going anywhere, especially the plot. So, I will keep everyone updated for now.**

I ran straight at Sasuke, green chakra infused through my fists. I swung a left hook at him, successfully knocking him in his jaw. His eyes flashed his sharigan at me as he punched me in the ribs. I coughed slightly but didn't let it affect me. I could hear Karin tell Jugo to do something. I had a feeling he and Suigetsu were enjoying this all to much. I turned my focus back at the situation at hand. Sasuke's curse mark was slowly releasing and crawling up his neck.

"Shit..." I mumbled to myself, this wasn't good. He could very well kill me without even realizing it. I summoned chakra into my leg and kicked him swiftly across the face. He ducked down after the blow and grabbed me; pushing me down onto the floor. I rolled us over, causing myself to be on top and punched him across the face. He grabbed me roughly and flipped us back over, he punched me straight in the nose. I could feel it break and blood rush out of it. He threw another blow at me, busting my lip right open. More blood seaped out, some going into my mouth. I spit my blood in his face startling him.

I pushed him off of me and pinned his wrists above his head. I was on top again, and this time, he wasn't going anywhere. I took my fist and punched him in the temple. I knew the ringing and dizziness would kick in, I could use that to my advantage. Sasuke's eyes dazed over and I grabbed a kunai out of my skirt, I always kept one on hand hidden. I

took the kunai and ran it down his arm in a perfectly straight line, blood seaped out of the wound I just created. Sasuke looked up at me, he always hid his pain. Our eyes locked, I stared straight into his. So many emotions showed in his eyes, anger, regret, guilt, and _passion? _He growled and flipped us back over, he pressed his body up against me. Pinning me to ground, I began to squirm under his grip but, he didn't move. I looked up at him, our eyes locked once more, his curse mark began to disappear, retreating almost. His sharigan deactivated as he looked down at me.

I then realized how close our faces were to each other, I could feel his warm breathing fan my face. He leaned even closer to my face, putting his lips near my ear.

"You've gotten much stronger, _Sa-ku-ra." _

I gulped, this isn't how I was suppose to react. I hated him, after all he left me for revenge.

I felt my face warm up quickly, he smirked at me. Great, now he's making me blush. Anything else wanna go wrong?

Someone cleared their throat in the room; I had totally forgotten about the fact that we weren't alone. Karin must be throwing a fit right now. I quickly started to punch Sasuke in an attempt to get him off.

"Get off of me!"

"Hn."

I glared and crosses my arms, pouting in response. Sasuke chuckled and slowly lifted his body off of me. Karin immediately ran over to his side.

"OH! Sasuke! Are you alright? You must be in so much pain! UH! YOU BITCH!"

I shrugged as I lifted my body off the ground. I brushed my skirt off lightly and crosses my arms; glaring at the red-head.

"Karin."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop whining."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "I'm not whining! I'm making sure you are alright!"

"I just got punched in the head, Karin. Your whining is making my head ache worse."

I gasped mockingly and covered my mouth with my hand. "Did Sasuke Uchiha, the human ice box speak a full sentence?"

He glared at me dangerously as I grinned. "Hn."

Karin looked at the glares being exchanged between me and Sasuke. She was jealous, she didn't like the fact that Sasuke was paying more attention to me then her. She needed to end that.

"I hate you." Everyone turned to look at me, even Sasuke did. Shock showed in his eyes, but his expression emotionless.

"I know."

He walked over to the door, putting his hand on the doorknob; he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and Sakura?"

"What."

"Clean this up."

"N-"

He opened the door and walked out angrily, not even giving me a chance to retort. Karin glared at me and got right in my face.

"You just don't understand him at all!"

I rolled my eyes and looked away; placing my hand on my nose, I let my hand glow green as I slowly healed myself.

"Kar-" Suigetsu went to speak.

"No! She doesn't even understand what he's been through! She doesn't have the right to hate him! She doesn't know anything! She's just some cold-hearted bitch who doesn't understand what it's like to lose something!"

Anger flashed in my eyes as I whipped my head around to look at her.

"_Don't ever, act like I don't know what it's like to lose something._After I lost Sasuke everything fell apart for me. My family was murdered! Do you have any idea how it feels to lose something that dear to you?"

"No bu-"

"Then shut the hell up. I understand everything, I've known Sasuke since the Uchiha clan was murdered, I've been to hell and back with him. Supported him through everything, and you know what he gave to me? Nothing. Pain. He broke me, didn't even bother to try to fix anything. I have every right in the world to hate him for what he did. That man is cold, he doesn't even understand what he's put _me _through. He has no heart. So don't act like I don't understand or know what he's been through, because if it even matters. I was through worse."

Karin was silent as she looked at me. I turned away angrily and stomped into the bedroom. My eyes blurred but I didn't let the tears topple over. Sasuke Uchiha would not make me cry. I was done crying over him. I sat down on the floor and brought my knees to my chest. I needed to go home, get out of this god forsaken place. He was ripping me apart all over again. No matter what though, I will _not_ let him back in my heart. I am done with this.

I got up slowly and took my kunai out once more. I ran my fingers lightly up and down the blade, adoring it's shine, sharpness, and its hardness. Why couldn't I be like a kunai? I could penetrate anything but never be penetrated. No one could rip me apart again. I took the kunai and ran it down my thigh, causing it to bleed. Why did I just do that? I wanted to make sure I felt pain still, the last thing I wanted was to turn into the jackass. I'd give up anything for my friends, except Sasuke. I would let him die.

Karin stared at the door where Sakura just walked through. She was frustrated and confused.

"What is her problem?"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and started to sharpen his sword, "Karin, just leave her alone. She's been through hell."

"But, she's killing Sasuke! Does she not see that?"

Suigetsu nodded, "Of course she does, otherwise she wouldn't be doing it."

I was becoming exhausted once again, I wanted to leave. I needed to finish my mission. Tsunade-Sama would be very disappointed if I became a missing-nin.

"Leave." I told myself, this wasn't benefitting me at all. I wanted to kill Sasuke though, not physical but emotionally. Just like he did to me. I wanted to kill him, make him distant and colder then he already was. I knew exactly how too as well.

I got up off the floor and walked back into the living room. Team Hebi stared at me with questioning eyes. I didn't exchange looks or give any explanation for where I was going. I walked right out of the shack and towards the town. I was going find him.

I saw him, standing in front of a bar, drinking sake. Girls stared at him in awe, admiring his looks. Little did they know that under all those gorgeous features was a cold-hearted person. Who wouldn't give the time a day to anyone except himself.

"Sasuke." I stated bluntly sitting down next to him.

He nodded briefly to me and went back to brooding his drink. I sighed as I asked the bartender for a sake as well.

"You know, after all of these years I thought it would be hard."

Curiously, he looked at me, lifting an eyebrow in the process.

"I mean, I thought it would be hard to see you. Even to be near you I thought I wouldn't be able to put myself through it. Ha, after all, you did kill me."

"What?" That caught his attention.

"You might not have killed me physically Sasuke, but you killed me emotionally. Buried me in the dirt and left my corpse to roam. Empty, blankly, I didn't know what I was even living for. I came close to taking my life many times. I couldn't do that to everyone though, I'd rather be dead inside then to take myself away from them."

He remained silent, taking another sip of his drink. You could tell he was uneasy, but his stiff posture sitting in the chair.

"I just wanted to say Thanks, Sasuke."

"For what?"

"Killing me."

With that I walked away. Leaving him awe stricken and confused. I would stay with Hebi. Only to finally give the Uchiha what he deserves. Death.

_"I will never hurt any of my loved ones. I will never turn into Itachi."_

I laughed at the memory. I remember when he said that to Team 7.

Man, did he lie.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up for you to enjoy. Updates will hopefully happen every weekend. The only reason I am updating so quickly is because I am sick with the flu): I know this weekend I should be able to update 2 chapters but the weekend of the 19th will be extremely difficult with testing and all. **

**I absolute love ALL of the reviews I got telling me to kick Sasuke's ass:D Oh and trust me, he's going to keep getting beaten. I know alot of people get really anxious when Sasuke and Sakura take so long to get back together. In this story however, it will be a while. I wanted them to work out their problems before ending up together. AND, that's even if I decide to put them back together. Who knows, dramatic endings are always the ones the leave people thinking, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	4. Selfish

**Well, I've run out of things to do today./: I already drew a bunch of pictures and watched one of my favorite movies, "Sweeney Todd". So, my only other option was to update again. Considering I enjoy writing this story much more then doing thousands of sit-ups. I feel extremely lazy, but my mom won't let me go for a jog either -.-.**

**I am really happy about how this story is turning out(: I've gotten just as many reviews in 3 chapters then compared to my other story which only recieved 14 in 9 chapters! So, I'm extremely grateful for all the support! **

I decided not to return to the small shack; the night was still young and I had plenty of time to think. Sasuke needed to know how I feel, I wanted him to experience it. Itachi was a weak spot in him, I knew how to work that weak spot.

My ear's perked up and my posture went stiff as I heard footsteps approaching behind me. I focused my attention on the person's chakra; making sure to read it carefully.

"Aa, Sasuke."

I didn't get a response, which confirmed who I believed the person to be. He sat down a few feet away from where I was. I glanced a look at him through the corner of my eye. His shirt was blowing in the wind, the v-cut revealed his well-toned abs. The moonlight outline his features beautifully. Then, there was his eyes, those dark, onyx eyes.

I turned my attention back to the moon. The stars weren't showing tonight, probably because of all the street lights glaring in the town. It was silent between the two of us, he wasn't speaking and nor was I. The last thing I said to him was probably probing his mind, making him actually think about someone else for once.

I decided to mess with his head a little, hopefully getting a reaction out of him for once. I began to crawl my way over to the Uchiha, making my hips move in a seductive matter; my crawling agonizingly slow. I was about 5 inches away from him when he finally turned to look at me. I smiled at him and crawled even closer, scooting my way right next to him.

"_Sasuke,"_ I let his name roll off my tongue seductivly. I could see him gulp as his turned his head away from me. Grinning, I cupped my hand around his chin and made him look at me. His eyes bored holes into mine. God, how much I've missed those eyes, those hypnotizing eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What Sasuke? Are you afraid of _me_?" I placed my hand on my chest, I could feel his gaze stare at it. "Up here Sasuke," I said teasingly.

He growled quietly at me as I ran my hand tantilizingly down his arm. I knew I could win this battle and I would.

"You know _Sasuke, _I could easily kill you right now," I whispered into his ear, my lips barely touching the skin there.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, you should go away." I said backing up. I glared at him heavily, he was confused.

"You weren't like this."

I looked at him, shocked. "Well no duh, I lost everything worth something to me. Why should I lie to myself and act happy? I put on a facade for the sake of Naruto, but the rest of the time I was dead. I tried to live, find myself and live again. But no Sasuke, you took that away from me. You took everything away from me!" I yelled loudly punching the ground in the process, it shattered beneath my touch.

I started to tremor. This was emotionally exhausting, he was breaking me all over again. No, I wouldn't let it happen again. I can't go through it again.

"You act like I did all of this to you. I did nothing to you, it's not my fault your weak."

Oh boy, that one hit a nerve. "_How can you call ME weak? _I've been through more then you have Sasuke. Much more then you have. I've seen teammates I went through chunnin training with die in front of me. Do you remember Kiba? Dead. Choji? Dead. TenTen? D-dead..." my voice cracked at the end. So many friends, people I loved and grew up with. They died right in front of me, I couldn't do anything, anything to save them.

"I've seen thousands of teammates die in front of me, Sakura."

"Not ones you grew up with! They were like family to me Sasuke! Even to you! You don't care do you Sasuke? You never think of anyone but yourself."

This man was selfish, I couldn't even fathom how selfish he was. Nothing could get through to him, nothing. It's like no matter how hard you try to help him he just shoves you further away. Maybe it's time someone did the same to him. He was already cracked, bruised and ripped but he wasn't broken. I was determined to break Sasuke Uchiha. I wanted him too. He needed to know how much pain he's put other people through. To stop thinking of just himself. I took my kunai out of my skirt again and began to run it up in down my arm. I glanced over at Sasuke and gave him a mischievious grin. Applying more pressure, I cut my arm, letting the bright red liquid seap out of the wound.

Sasuke stared at me questingly.

"What Sasuke? Do you actually care? Are you thinking of someone besides yourself for once?"

"I care about everyone Sakura, I'm going after Itachi for everyone I cared for. I don't care if I die. Just as long as the bastard is dead."

"Do you honestly think you are doing it for us? Your own family wouldn't even want you to be like this, Sasuke. Killing yourself won't make any bit of a difference! You are doing this for your own personal satisfaction. You just don't care! Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, that's all I ever heard! Well, you know what Sasuke? He's stronger then you. He always will be. The sad part is, you will _never be strong enough,"_

He slammed my body against the tree, holding me by my throat. Outraged, he squeezed my neck even tighter. I didn't do anything. I didn't care anymore. Life wasn't worth it anymore. Nothing was worth it anymore.

"Do it."

He growled loudly, "You don't think I won't?" A sadistic smirk grazed his face. It frighten me, he was going to do it.

"Do it Sasuke, I dare you."

His gripped tightened more and he let go. His sharingan switched off and his placed his hand above my head. Panting, he was using it for support, he couldn't do it.

"Heh, weak."

Sasuke flashed his eyes dangerously at me.

"You don't understand anything I've been through, Sakura. So stop acting like you do."

"But that's the thing Sasuke, I know exactly what you've been through, and more."

"How could you possibly even know?"

I smirked, he really didn't know did he? I was sure he wouldv'e known. That snake bastard didn't tell him anything.

"Oh, you didn't hear Sasuke? About two years after you left, my family was murdered."

I heard him go silent, he was holding his breathe. He knew alright. He knew.

"Sound-nin came after my family, heh. You know what's funny? One of them? Was a gray-haired monster. He goes by the name, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I never killed your family."

"Sasuke, don't you realize that you weren't told everything? That Orochimaru kept you in the shadows for a reason?"

He was silent.

"You know, people use to always call me the weak link. They were right. I _was_. Because, if I wasn't, I might've actually had a chance, to save my family."

I smiled at him sadistically, I was sure that I won this battle. The first cut to the Uchiha.

"I should really make you feel how I felt that day, Sasuke. Then maybe, maybe just then, you'll stop calling me weak."

I walked over to him and cupped his chin. "Look into my eyes, Sasuke. See the pain I bear."

We locked eyes for a moment until his completely closed. I put him in a genjutsu as me witnessing everything. Feeling everything.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground.

**Another chapter up:D Two in one day! Wow, I'm proud of myself! The next chapter is going to be short and completely dedicated to the Genjutsu Sakura just put Sasuke in. It's a rather crucial detail so I should spend some time on it.**

**Thanks for now!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	5. Sakura's Genjutsu

_**Sakura's Genjutsu**_

_Sasuke found himself running on a road, the road out of Konaha. Which means this was the night I left. The night Sakura died._

_I came upon my younger self, my old blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. The kakhi shorts and the blue flip flops. I was walking slowly, a backpack tossed over my shoulder._

_I stopped running suddenly and felt my lips open, "Sasuke-kun?"_

_The younger version of myself stopped dead in his tracks. I felt my heart drop, I was in Sakura's shoes. I could tell by all the pain running through me._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Sasuke didn't reply, panic rushed through me. "Sasuke-kun, this is the only road out of Konaha."_

_"I know."_

_"Are you leaving Sasuke?"_

_I saw his head slightly nod._

_"S-Sasuke-kun! You can't leave! I-i love you! Please, just don't go! Just, just take me with you!"_

_"Konaha is keeping me from my full potential, Sakura. There's nothing left for me here."_

_"What about Kakashi-sensei? Naruto? Me?"_

_"hn."_

_"Please! Just don't leave! If you do I'll scream as loud as I-"_

_I was cut off as I felt a hot breathe fanning my neck._

_"Thank you, Sakura."_

_I felt slight pressure applied to my neck and I blacked-out._

_"Hey, girl? You alright?" An old man asked me, I nodded my head as I sat up. I then realized I was on a bench. Last night's events popped into my head. Tears poured over and I burst out crying. Pain, guilt, regret, hurt, rejection, and heart break. I hadn't realized I did this to Sakura. It was for the better. Bonds needed to be broken._

_Sasuke found himself lying on the ground in the middle of a street in Konaha. He knew this street, well if he might add. He stood up and brushed his sk- wait a minute? Skirt? Sasuke looked down as his lower half. It was covered in a red dress with a white circle on it. _

_"Haruno..." He whispered to himself. He was still Sakura._

_Sasuke approached a store window in the street, yup. He was Sakura, which means this is definitely a Genjutsu._

_"HELP!" Sasuke's head turned to his left, he heard an eye peircing scream come from the east town of Konaha. HE really didn't care though, but he found his body running towards the sound. Panic rushed through him as he ran even harder. He knew where that sound came from, the Haruno residence. _

_"Okaa-san! Tou-san!" I heard myself yell. I approached a horrible scene as I walked onto the street of the Haruno's. Sound-nin surrounded the household and were dragging out Sakura's parents. I felt myself break inside, they were covered in blood. Bruised, beaten, and unconscious._

_I hid behind the wall automatically, peaking around the corner staring at the scene in front of me. Why wasn't I doing anything? I tried to ignite my chidori but I then realized, I was in Sakura's body. She was weak at this time. Damn it, she told me this before, why didn't I listen?_

_I watch Kabuto and Orochimaru approach Sakura's parents. Orochimaru roughly grabbed Hana's hair._

_"Where is she?" He asked ripping some of her hair out. Sakura's mom stared at the man coldly and remained silent. _

_"Fine then, if you won't cooperate maybe your husband will."_

_He repeated his question to Sakura's dad. His reaction was the same as Hana's. _

_"Do you want me to kill your daughter? Tell me now, WHERE is the kyuubi?"_

_I then found myself coming out of the corner and approaching the scene. Anger was radiating off of my body. _

_"Leave them alone you cold-hearted bastard!" I shouted shaking my head furiously, tears were spilling out no matter how hard I tried to fight them. Orochimaru dropped Hana's head roughly and approached me slowly. My parents shook their heads as they tried to come to me but Kabuto had them held down firmly._

_"Sssakura, why don't you tell me where he isss?"_

_"I don't know, he's been gone for a year now."_

_"Are you sssure?"_

_I nodded, man! What was I doing? This could be saved! Why was I so weak? Is this how Sakura felt all the time?_

_"I don't believe you Sakura."_

_I gasped. He didn't believe ME? How could he? Sasuke didn't realize how many emotions ran through Sakura. Yet, she stayed so strong. _

_"Kill them,"_

_I tried to run towards them but felt Orochimaru lock his arms around me holding me back. I then saw it, a dark-haired figure walk out. He looked like a monster. Gray with a white line across his face, the hair behind his head stuck out all over the place. Nails like claws and legs of muscle. He stood in front of my parents and grinned sadistcally. I felt myself squirm more and more in Orochimaru's grasp, desperately trying to escape. _

_The monster raised his hand and swiftly brushed across my parents' necks. Their heads rolled back and fell off, they were decapitated. I screamed as more tears poured out and I felt my heart shatter in me. I gripped my chest as I felt my heart stop beating. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. Sakura's feelings were overwhelming, it hurt like a thousand knives plunging into your heart. _

_Orochimaru dropped me suddenly and disppeared. I sat there, on my arms and knees, tears falling from my cheeks creating a small puddle underneath me. I looked up at the monster who killed my family. The sound-nin had all disappeared except for him. I bowed my head again as I stood up, the tears were still coming, and they were coming out strong. _

_I looked up again at the creature and slowly watched as it transformed into a human. Not just any human though. Uchiha Sasuke, he was still young. His boyish features were still there, eyes even colder then they were before. I felt Sakura's heart drop as she put everything together. Sasuke murdered her parents, I murdered her parents. _

_My body moved quickly and swiftly as I ran towards myself, attempting to inflict some type of damage. But, before I could wrap my arms around, Sasuke disappeared. I disappeared. Sakura dropped onto her knees and she stared at her parents faces. Bodyless, lifeless, hopeless. More tears poured out as I heard myself promise something._

_"I will have my revenge."_

_Then everything went black. _

**There ya go! THREE updates in a day! WHOO oh yeah, give me some credit here! That's pretty damn good! Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Please! Keep them coming!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	6. Frozen Hearts

_**OUT OF SAKURA'S GENJUTSU**_

"Release." Sakura spatted out. Sasuke's eyes blinked a few times as he lied back on the ground.

"Do you see Sasuke? How much it hurt? Maybe now you can realize I'm not weak."

Sasuke was quiet. His breathing was coming out hard and fast. This bastard didn't even have the nerve to say anything.

"That was nothing."

My eyes widened and my blood boiled, chakra burst all through out my body sending electric charges around myself.

"That's _all _you have to _say?_ 'That was nothing."! You are the most irrogant, elogistical, cold-hearted, selfish, fucking jackass I have ever met, Sasuke Uchiha!"

He stayed silent, looking at the ground. I'm done trying to reason with this man. I ran towards him, kunai in hand as I forced chakra into it's blade. I picked him up by the throat and shoved him against the tree, my eyes turning a darker shade of green. I held the kunai to his throat.

"Let go of me, Sakura."

"NO!" I snarled out, my eyebrow furrowed together. I was so furious, this man just wasn't getting it. No matter what I did he stayed cold! Not once did he even apologize.

"You are not going to even apologize Sasuke? After all you've done to me, you can't even find it in your heart to say sorry?"

"hn."

"You are _not_ Sasuke. You're just like him, Sasuke. Or, should I say, Itachi." My words dripped with venom as my eyes glared daggers into his. Sasuke's eyes finally locked with mine as I saw the rage fill them.

"Don't compare me to him. I'm not him."

"You're blind, Sasuke. If anything, your worse then him."

I dropped my grip and let him fall to the ground. I was done with this. I will get my revenge one way or another. Even if it means killing him.

I found my way back to the small shack. The team was quietly minding their own business, Suigetsu sharpening his blade, again. Karin was watching Suigetsu, annoyed obviously, and Juugo, the big guy, was sitting in the corner; his eyes closed. He was relaxing.

I went to close the door behind me but it wouldn't catch. I tried once again, no luck.

"Holy shit, if this door doesn't close I swa-"

"What? You'll kill it? Leave it alone, Sakura." Sasuke said coming from behind me. He must've beaten me home, or maybe I had walked around aimlessly for longer then I had thought.

I slammed it shut again, this time it seemed to have locked. I went to walk away but it popped right back open.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, using my inhuman strength, I ripped the door right off it's hinges and threw it out the shack.

"Was that really necessary, Sakura?" Sasuke said, he looked at me annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Sasuke chuckled and walked into his bedroom.

"You shouldn't be talking to Sasuke like that!" Karin yelled, once again standing right in front of me. She was blocking my way and man, I was already pissed. I wasn't afraid to rip someone's head off right now, in fact, I was in the mood too.

"Get out of my way, Karin."

"I don't have to lis-"

"I suggest you do, Karin. Obviously, Sakura is in the least bit of a mood to put up with you." Suigetsu intterrupted. Hoping to prevent the war that was about to spring.

"Shut it, Suigetsu. Listen here bitch, you better stop talking to Sasuke like that or I'll-"

"You'll do what? Kill me? Ha, I'd like to see you try." I said shoving her out of my way and sitting down on my bed. I decided to be apart of the team -this also keeps me as far as possible from Sasuke- and sleep out in the living room. I lied down and began to massage my temples. My anger was rising and my heart was racing right around daytona 500 at this moment. I couldn't afford to put up with anymore bullshit from this team.

I felt someone grab me by my hair and rip a few locks out; recieving a grunt from me. I rubbed my head and looked up at the culprit holding some of my pink locks in her hands.

"Leave me _alone_, Karin." I said once more turning my back to her I closed my eyes. I felt her repeat her previous action pulling out more hair in the process. My hair had grown back to it's old style from when I was a kid, running down past my shoulders to my lower back.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" I asked Karin bluntly, I was getting annoyed all over again.

"Damn right, bitch."

I smiled mockingly at Karin as I reached for my kunai. I grabbed a bunch of fist full of hair and showed it too her.

"See the hair?" I took the kunai and sliced about a foot off of my hair and handed it to her, "There, that should keep you happy for a while right? Since you like my hair so much." I dropped the kunai and turned over once again ignoring her gaping.

Suigetsu chuckled and Juugo smiled at Karin. She turned around feverishly and disposed of my hair in the trash can. She sat down on her bed, -which convieniently was 3 feet to my right- and huffed angrily. Her back was to me. A plan started to form in my head as I quietly picked up my kunai and crawled over to Karin. I sat behind her and held up the kunai. Suigetsu's eyes widened as he realized what I was going to do.

"What are-" Karin's voice was cut off cold as I pulled the kunai through her red hair slicing it up to her chin.

"Here ya go," I said handing Karin her hair. I stood up and walked back over to my bed and rolled over. Karin's blood boiled as she stood and yelled loudly.

"Oh get over it, Karin." Suigetsu said chuckling along with Juugo. Her mouth went wide as she glared at me from behind.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I heard Karin yell, I covered my ears and pulled the pillow over my head in some attempt to block out her annoying voice. She ran right into his bedroom. I then heard two pairs of footsteps approach the living room. I held my pillow even tighter over my head waiting for Karin to yell once more.

"She's not even asleep that little whore!"

I chuckled, if anything, she was the whore. I felt someone walk over and kick me in my back causing me to roll over and face them.

"Whaat?" I whined pulling the pillow over my head. Sasuke firmly ripped it out of my hands and threw it across the room.

Sasuke and I had locked eyes, our anger radiating off one another.

"Get out." He said coldly to me. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"You're kidding me right? That one, there, started it." I said nodding towards Karin, who was smirking from behind the Uchiha.

"You continued it, now. Get. Out."

"Wow, Karin, run to Sasuke. You're so we-"

_Weak._

I closed my mouth as I realized what I was about to say. I looked up at Sasuke, confused and shocked. I was turning into him. My one fear I've had all my life, and I'm letting it happen. Disappointment ran through me, hatred towards myself and regret. Why did I even come here? This was a mistake. A _huge_ mistake.

"Sakura."

I looked up at Sasuke, both him and Karin had questioning eyes towards me. My face must've been showing my pain.

"You're sleeping out in the rain."

Without a word I got up and walked over to the doorway; the door was still missing. I stood under it as I looked over my shoulder at Karin.

"Gomen, Karin." I walked out into the rain; turning to my right and left.

Sasuke knew that was a hit at him. He wouldn't apologize to keep his pride. Even though he was the reason everything happened to Sakura. He hadn't said sorry. Sasuke knew he was obligated too but, he wouldn't. Sakura had just proved that she wasn't cold, she wasn't afraid to apologize, even when she wasn't the one to say it.

Sasuke felt his heart drop a little, guilt had hit him. He bowed his head as he turned to walk into his bedroom.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?"

Karin didn't recieve a reply. Sasuke knew what he had done. For the first time, in a very long time, he wanted to cry.

**:DDDDDDDD This is probably the funnest chapter to write:D I was laughing a little bit when Karin got her hair cut off, I could just see it actually happening in the show:D Thanks again for all the reviews! Another update may very well happen tonight! So keep checking in everyone!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	7. Betrayed

I sat against a tree a few feet away from behind the shack. I brought my knees up against my chest as the rain beat against the ground. My hair stuck to my face and my clothes were becoming see through, the rain fell continued to drip down my cheeks and pelt the ground.

_Drip, drip, drip._

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to hurt myself in the process. This guy just always found a way into my heart to break it. No matter what, without even trying, my heart was being ripped to shreds. Sasuke had really moved on. I couldn't bring him to realize what he did. That everything that happened in our lives was because of one thing, him.

Sasuke wasn't the same. He was colder and even more distant now.

It was time to finally give up. To finally let myself go down my own path, stop letting others guide me different. This is my life, I needed to do what I thought was right. For once, I let the tears slowly cascade down my face. They were empty tears, no emotion, empty. I felt abandoned and alone. I took out my kunai and pressed my finger to the tip of it. A tiny drop of blood oozed out. I pressed my finger to the tree. I stared at the red dot for a while, thinking.

I'm done, I wanted to leave this place. Permenantly.

I rose the kunai in front of me. Closing my eye,s I jabbed it towards my throat.

"And what do you think you might be doing?"

My arm stopped, the kunai just barely poking my neck. I opened my eyes and looked forward.

Red clouds.

"Deciding what I want to do." I said angrily as I snapped my arm out of the person's grip.

"Tsk tsk, it'd be a shame to see such a special Kunochi like yourself go to waste."

"Leave me alone, Sasori."

He chuckled deeply, his voice was cold, dark and lifeless.

"I'm not here to fight, Sakura."

"Then what do you want?"

"Itachi has a proposal for you."

My eyes shot up as I looked directly into Sasori's eyes.

My body acted on its own as it got up and nodded; following Sasori towards Akatsuki's base.

Sasuke sat in his bedroom, staring quietly out the window. What has he done? He knew he put everyone in Konaha through hell. That day, when he saw them all, they seemed relieved. He hadn't even actually seen them, his eyes were clouded with revenge. Craving it, and he was willing to kill anyone who would take him away from it.

He heard a light knock at his door.

"Come in," He said rather blankly.

Jugo entered the room, quietly closing the door right behind him.

"Jugo." Sasuke nodded towards him.

"Sasuke," Jugo sat down next to Sasuke, his side of the bed drooped slightly from the new weight. They sat in silence for a while, both of them staring out the window.

"You know Sasuke, that girl, Sakura?"

"What about her?"

"Take it easy on her,"

"Why should I?"

"Because, how did you feel after your family was murdered by someone you love?"

Sasuke's eyes lowered as his head bowed. Jugo always had a way to make him think. He didn't know how but he could. Sasuke trusted the big guy, when he wasn't his other personality, he was the nicest guy you'd ever meet.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. He slowly got up and walked out of the room. Jugo smiled to himself as he leaned back on Sasuke's bed and fell asleep.

Sakura sat at the bottom of the tree, her thoughts surrounding the events that had just occured.

"Sasuke," His name escaped past her lips as she felt his presence near by. She could hear him chuckle as he sat down next to her, closely. That's odd, he normally keeps a 2 foot radius.

We sat there for a few moments, listening to rain pelt the ground. I stole a glance at Sasuke, studying him. The rain was pouring down his face, raven hair sticking to it, clothes stuck to his body like glue showing every one of his toned muscles.

Suddenly, he spoke.

"Gomen."

My mouth dropped, did he just apologize?

"W-what?"

"You were right, I forgot."

"Forgot?" I said trying to recall my memories about me saying anything about him forgetting something.

"How it felt when someone I loved killed my family,"

I froze, he finally realized what he did. I wasn't satisfied, he still didn't understand how it was to watch someone you love walk away from you.

"I know you were hurt, Sakura."

For the first time in a while I smiled, a true, happy smile. I looked at him, my eyes gleaming with happiness. He looked at me and smirked, my heart fluttered out of my chest. I looked away and my smile disappeared. This man still didn't get it though. He understood half of what I went through, but not even close to all of it. He didn't lose a friend. Not just any friend, a friend who he loved.

I scooted closer to Sasuke, closing the small gap between us. I felt my body warm as I brushed his side lightly. Sasuke stiffened at the contact, has it really been this long since someone touched him, a person who actually cared.

I let my fingertips graze his cheek slowly, I felt him lean into my touch. I know I was the motherly one of Team 7. I always have been, I cooked, cared and cleaned for them. No one did that in this group. Sasuke was always acting tough, cared for his team, but, who cared for him?

I let mind wander as I absent mindedly played with his hair, lifting it, running my fingers through it, feeling it's softness. Sasuke's eyes were closed, he looked, peaceful. He was quiet and content, like a small boy again. I felt myself smile for the second time that night. I felt him stand up suddenly, he was tense.

His head was bowed, his fists clenched tightly. I stood up in front of him, bending my knees and slouching slightly I tried to look through his bangs. I pushed them back and he flinched at the contact.

"Sasuke, look at me."

He stayed quiet, his face hidden behind his bangs.

"Sasuke-kun."

His onyx eyes shot up to look into my emerald ones. He looked sad.

I let my hand graze his cheek again as he looked away. My hand dropped down to its side. No, this wasn't fair. He was shutting me out again. I rubbed his shoulders hoping to comfort him in some way. I pulled myself too him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I hugged him. He then relaxed, his arms shyly lifted and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. He buried his head into the crook of my neck. His hot breathe fanned my neck sending shivers down my spine.

Sasuke pulled away a little just to run his hand down my cheek, trailing down the side of my neck and curling around the back of it. I felt him pull my face closer to his as he looked straight into my eyes. My heart was racing completely out of my chest right now, I sware, it just won Daytona 500.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered before I closed the gap between our lips. Electricity shot through my body like lightning, it was exhilirating. My breathing came out in short gasps as my arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to pull him even closer. Sasuke's gripped tightened possively and held me tighter. The electricity soon turned to heat as fire went down from my lips through my arms, legs and all meeting in my stomach. The heat swelled up there, pulsating. I wanted him. He was _mine._

I felt my back slam against the tree behind me, our kissing becoming deeper, stronger, all our pent up emotions burst out in our lip lock. His tongue came out feverishly licking my lips for entrance. I obliged almost immediatly as our tongues battled for dominance. His hands were everywhere on me; one was running down my side as the other stay tangled in my hair. My hands we're completely entangled in his hair, his lips unlocked from mine and slowly traveled down my neck leaving butterfly kisses.

His tongue made circular motions on my collarbone, that action earned a whimper from me. His lips turned back to mine, kissing me feverishly all over again. That firey pit in my stomach burned even hotter.

My mind started to scream at me. What was I doing? We wanted to hurt Sasuke, not fall right back into his games. This was a war. You don't sleep with the enemy. My mind finally woke up noticing Sasuke's hand traveling towards my breasts. I placed my hand on his and pushed it away. This isn't how I was going to do this. Definitely, not this way. Sasuke noticed my lack of participation as he pulled away to look at me.

"Sakura?" He asked pushing some of my bangs away from my face. I remained completely silent. He took another step back from me, giving me room to breathe. I regained my composure, running my hand through my now shoulder-length hair. I let out a shaky breathe as I sat on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he was actually worried. I smirked, this guy was good.

"I can't do this, Sasuke. Not like this."

He slowly nodded his head in understanding. Sasuke sat down next to me, leaning against the tree with me. I sighed quietly and layed my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat ever so quietly.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

I waited there, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I was content for the first time in a very long time. I smiled at his face, I brushed a few hairs out of his eyes and slowly lifted his arm off of my shoulders. I stood up, looking down at his sleeping form. I had a put sleeping jutsu on him, one of my own I created for unruly patients. I rested my hand on the top of his head lightly.

"Now, you'll finally feel my pain."

The man stood outside of the woods, he was waiting for someone.

"Ready?" I asked him slowly stepping out of the woods.

The man nodded.

"Then lets be on our way, Sasori."

**Thanks so much for your opinions!**

**It really helped me decide how I was going to fit this whole entire thing into the story.**

**I'll be sure to update again tomorrow!**

**Bye for now!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	8. Enter: Akatsuki

_**Time skip of 2 years.**_

I sighed for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes as we continued to walk onward.

"Will you cut it out already, Sakura? Your sighing is driving me nuts." Deidara said groaning inwardly. We've been walking for almost 6 hours now and my feet were beginning to die.

"Sorry, I'm just so sick of this. Where are we even going? Itachi-sama?"

Itachi's lazy gaze looked to his right at me, sighing he pulled the straw hat further down over his face.

"I told you already, Sakura. Ask me again and we will have a problem."

"Well then why don't you actually answer me?" I asked clicking my tongue, I stopped walking at that point and put my hands on my hips. Itachi glanced at me tiredly as he too stopped his movements.

"I'm done hearing you whine, Sakura. I did not put you on this to listen to you whine all day."

My mind replayed the memory in my head, Itachi's little offer.

_Sasori had guided me back to the tents that only earlier that morning I was told to watch._

_"Itachi will be out in a moment." Sasori said nodding, he soon entered his tent flicking off the light inside._

_I waited patiently, tapping my foot in the process. _

_"Dammit, whoever is making that tapping noise, cut it out!" I turned my head towards the figure slowly appearing out of the tent._

_"Oh, Itachi, my apologies." I said bowing my head lightly. _

_He placed his hand in the air moving, shaking it at me. _

_"Not to worry, Sakura."_

_I nodded hesitantly as I waited for him to explain to me why I was here._

_"You know Itachi, I would prefer if you hurried up and told me why I'm here. Because, I have other things I could be doing."_

_Itachi smirked at this, "Things with my little brother?"_

_My face stayed emotionless as my thoughts traveled to the situation that had happened between the two. Itachi stared at me with a raised eyebrow as he saw my expressions._

_"Ah, I see, not going to let me in huh, Sakura? I think he's rubbed off on you much more then you think."_

_"I am nothing like Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Prove it, join me and my team. We will both find Sasuke and get our revenge."_

_I looked at him waryily, "What revenge could you possibly want from Sasuke?"_

_"Me and my little nii-san have a lot more hidden then you know, Sakura."_

_I stayed silent, my inner was battling inside of me._

_**We should do this! Our best chance at finally breaking little Sasuke!**_

_But still, this guy, we shouldn't trust him._

_**He's only going to help us.**_

_This would make us a missing-nin._

_**We were taken captive.**_

_Liar._

_My thoughts were interrupted as Itachi cleared his throat._

_"Is that a yes then?"_

_I found myself slowly begin to nod._

"Che. Then you tell me what the fuck we are doing then."

"Heh, my aren't we being rather fiesty today," Sasori's voice rang as he approached me, winking at me cockily.

"Oh shut it." I said annoyed as I crossed my arms a huffed. Itachi smirked darkly as he started to walk forward.

"Itachi-sama! I am not through with you yet!"

Itachi sighed, he had a feeling this would drag on.

"We'll talk about it, _later."_ He said smirking at me, my eyes widened as I bit my finger. My blush started to creep out as I averted my gaze away.

"A-alright, lets go then." I inwardly slapped myself when I stuttered. Damn all these Uchiha's, they always get inside and mess me up.

I trailed behind the rest of the gang. I had always kept to myself during missions, I never really aqquianted myself with anyone, nor did I try. Conflict still raged inside of me, always regretting my choice to join Akatsuki. The memory of the intimate moment of me and Sasuke still hung in the back of my mind. Unwilling to fade, even in the slightest. I sighed inwardly once more, I gazed amongst the trees. Smiling to myself, I remembered when team 7 had been taught how to climb a tree.

I was sad, Akatsuki wasn't where I belonged and I knew it. Tsuande must've been extremely disappointed in me, and Naruto, oh God, Naruto, he must loath me now. Two of his best friends left him. He would never forgive me, then again, I couldn't blame him. I couldn't even forgive myself for betraying my village.

* * *

Sasuke was determined to find her. He _is_ going to find her. Even if it means dying in the process. Sakura left him. It hurt like hell when she did. He knew she wasn't kidnapped, she left willingly. Sasuke Uchiha was not stupid. Nor would he let anyone believe he was. She was getting back at him, and dammit, she was doing a good job.

"Why are we even looking for this bitch? She was just a burden,"

Sasuke's eyes shot up and glared daggers at Karin.

Karin gulped inwardly as she averted his gaze away from the Uchiha. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"You know, Karin. I think Sakura was the best thing, for all of us." Jugo said quietly from behind. Everyone snapped their heads towards the big guy, all asking for an explanation.

"No matter how much you don't want to admit it, Sasuke. You hold a special place for her in your heart. She's special to you, and you know it. Suigetsu finally had someone to talk too, someone who didn't constantly bash him for everything. And Karin, no matter how much you hate her, she made you think. She didn't let you whine, she put her foot down, a challenge for you."

Sasuke's lips twitched up slightly into a small smile, Karin looked down at the ground, ashamed, Suigetsu chuckled quietly to himself.

"I think, we need, to find Sakura."

* * *

Everyone nodded firmly as they continued forward on their quest.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT ALREADY!" I practically screamed as Tobi continued arguing with Deidara and Sasori. The three boys instantly looked up at my fuming face. Ignoring me, they continued their arguing. Itachi moaned inwardly as he rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Pissed, I threw a senbon right between the three, barely scratching Tobi's mask.

"What?" Sasori asked angrily, he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I am so sick of listening to you three rant and argue. I sware if I hear you argue one more time the skin on your pretty little faces will be peeled off and hung in front of you. Do you understand?"

The three boys nodded simultaneously. I smirked to myself, they knew I'd do it. How do you think Tobi got that mask? I grinned inwardly and trudged on forward walking ahead of the gang.

A hand shot out in front of me, crashing into my stomach, I stopped abruptly and crossed my arms.

"What?" I whispered harshly, Itachi looked above him as he stood in front of Sakura protectively.

"Someone is watching us, everyone be alert."

All of us kept our guard up and masked our chakra. I then felt the presence that Itachi had felt.

"Karin?" I whispered to myself, Itachi's head turned to look at me.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I traveled with her."

Itachi nodded briefly as he stood in his spot. His gaze lowered to the ground as he smirked to himself.

"You mean, she travels with my nii-san?"

"Yes."

Right then, right there. I knew I had made a mistake. Shit. I'm sorry Karin. Itachi then disappeared from in front of us.

"Wha!" I heard a brief scream from the branches above as Itachi reappeared with a red-head in his grip. She started to struggle as she saw the large group surround her curiously.

"Let go of me you bastard." Yup, that's Karin alright. I made sure to keep my hat covering my face. The last thing I needed was for her to go and tell Sasuke what happened. All hell would rise. I then approached Karin and bent down in front of her. Itachi's raised an eyebrow at me as I smiled reassuringly to him.

"Karin." I said bluntly, the red-head stopped her struggling as she looked at me. She moved her head around trying to catch a glimps of my face.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" She asked rudely as she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. I smirked again at the women's stupidity. I was still pissed at her for selling me out to Sasuke.

I then lifted the hat off my head. My green orbs pierced into her brown ones.

"Hello, Karin."

"Sakura?"

I smirked at the girl, she must be so confused. I leaned away from her and placed a hand on my hip.

"Aa, and do you mind explaining to me why exactly you were following us?"

"That's none of your business." Karin retorted back at me, I smiled mockingly at her and leaned towards her face again.

"If you are following _my_ team, _my _friends, and _me. _Then it is _my_ business." I said icily. I sneered at her when she still didn't answer my question. I shrugged as I walked forward and turned around to wave my hand at Itachi.

"You can let go of her, but do not let her out of your sight. She might not seem like it, but, she can be rather troublesome. I've had experience there." I said while placing my hat back on.

Itachi nodded and looked over to Deidara, "She's your resposibility, watch her."

Deidara nodded as he grinned at the said red-head. "Ey, your pretty cute you know that?"

"Not in your life, barf face."

I chuckled quietly as I heard someone do the same on my right. Itachi smirked at me as I returned the gesture.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed as he slammed his fist against the nearest tree, the thing cracked at his will.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Dammit Suigetsu! She probably got caught! Girls are becoming more and more troublesome! Ah! Now I sound like Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled loudly as he slapped his forehead.

Suigetsu layed a hand on his stressed-out team leader, "And this my friend, is why there's gays in the world."

Jugo chuckled quietly as he watched Sasuke's face go from anger to shock as he swung his fist around and punched him in the face.

"AH! FUCK! What the hell was that for!"

"For being a dobe."

"Sasuke, not to interrupt your, 'ranting' but, we do need to find Karin."

"Hn. I know."

Sasuke ran his hand through his raven hair as he tried to think of where the girl couldv'e gone.

"Hey, why don't we check where we found her?"

"Aa. Akatsuki."

Jugo nodded as he, Sasuke and Suigetsu ran off in the direction of the campsite.

"Ugh, are we almost there?" Karin whined while walking next to the annoyed Deidara.

"Karin. Shut. Up." Deidara said once more as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

"But! This is taking forever! I mean! How can you guys even walk in those hideous high-heeled sandals? And! Oh God! that repulsing straw hat! What is that? You guys live on a farm or something?"

I had enough. I decided to take care of this myself. Marching ahead towards the girl I grabbed her by the shirt and spun her around. She yelped loudly as she looked at me, frightened.

"If you don't shut up. I will personally rip every single one of the strand of hair on your head, rip you apart skin cell by skin cell and burn every single remain. Do I make myself _clear_?" The venom practically dripped off every word that left my mouth. Karin only nodded quickly as she ran back up to Deidara. Silence coming from the girl.

"Finally." I said as I remained trailing behind the group. This had to be one of the most interesting days. My eyes wandered over the team, eventually landing on Karin. Smirking I opened my mouth,

"I see the hair finally grew back there, Karin."

She turned her head around to glare at me angrily.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to upset you, after all. I don't want you to go ahead and tell _Sasuke_ on me again." I said mockingly, Itachi shot me a warning gaze before I turned my head away from the girl.

I have to admit, runnig into Karin was the last thing I wouldv'e expected, after all, it's been two years. She had practically left my mind, except for the memory of cutting her hair off. That one would stay with me for quite a while. I slowly smiled as I thought of the red-heads shocked face. Then I remember Sasuke's face, his fuming angry face, he would always squinch up his nose when he was angry. Making him look all the more sexy. I licked my lips at the thought of him on top of me, sweaty, panting, moaning, thrus-

"Sakura, you alright?" Tobi asked worriedly, my face reddened as I was interrupted from my dirty thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, Tobi. Thanks."

Tobi was the nicer one of the bunch, although, he normally kept to himself. He was someone that was willing to talk to you when you were upset. Which was a rare thing to find amoung the Akatsuki. Most of them kept to themselves and was cold or hateful towards everyone. I didn't mind Tobi though, nor did I mind Deidara and Sasori. They annoyed me to no end but they reminded me of Team seven.

Itachi reminded me of Sasuke, so much it almost hurt. The looks, the gaze, and oh God, that sexy ass smirk. They both possessed it, regretably.

"So, Karin, how do you and Sakura know each other?" Deidara asked.

"I already told you dumbass." I said from behind.

He ignored me as he continued to stare at Karin.

"We traveled on Team Hebi together. Sasuke-kun wanted her on the team."

"More like forced," I mumbled under my breathe. Deidara smirked at my reaction as he decided to press the issue further.

"So why did you come after us?" He inquired, my ears perked up at this as all of us turned to look at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun wanted us to find someone."

"Who?" He asked, curiousity getting the better of all of us

"Her." She said pointing at me.

Everyone turned to glare at me.

Shit.

**

* * *

**

**There you go guys! Sorry I didn't update Thursday or Friday): I had a lot of things going on but I got it up for you today! I will try to post another one tomorrow night but I'm not making any promises! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! **

**I also very much encourage you to review! I enjoy reading all of your opinions and thoughts! Some are extremely hilarious as well:D**

**Thanks again!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	9. Ruined!

"Why are they looking for you?" Sasori interjected, I sighed, this is just great.

"I left them, what do you think?" I retorted back, Sasori grinned as he realized I was hiding something. Itachi was the only one who knew of my leaving Team Hebi. I knew from then on I had to watch my back. Akatsuki wasn't one to worry about teammates.

"Oh, so it's your fault we're being followed?" Deidara said slyly. I glared towards the man and pulled down my hat over my face.

"Shut up. We can easily take them out, I mean, look at her? She's just a little girl. What could she possibly do?" I said pointing towards the girl, Karin glared harshly at me as she turned her face away and crosses her arms.

"You so sure about that? What about Sasuke? Are you willing to hurt him?" Sasori asked me, I knew at this point I had to make a decision. Am I really willing to kill my own teammate? For revenge? If I agreed to it, I'd be turning into Sasuke, but if I turned away now, I'd be killed.

I slowly found myself nodding towards Sasori, he smiled widely at me.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't quite catch that," he said raising his hand to cup his ear, acting like he couldn't hear me. Itachi turned his head around, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"I said yes."

"Huh?" Sasori said once more, fueling the fire in me.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID YES!" I practically screamed raising a chakra-filled fist and punching him across the face. Sasori flew back and his body slammed against a tree. The tree caved in from the impact and collapsed on top of him. I smirked at my work and wipe my hands together.

"WELL then, lets get going." I said walking ahead of the group.

* * *

We had been walking for quite a while now, the sun was beginning to set as Twilight set in. The sun was slowly disappearing from my view as the pinks, reds, purple, and orange hues danced across the sky. Sunsets always were my favorite, they always made me feel hopeful, happy almost. Those were better times though, our team was together and everything was going right. Kakashi-sensei's crazyness; his poor excuses for being late.

Naruto, oh gosh how I missed him. He was always the cheery, energetic one. Ha, he was always pushing for more wasn't he? He wasn't crazed with revenge or love, he just wanted to be the best, to be _something_ to Konaha. To make us proud of him. I never did get a chance to tell him. We are proud of you Naruto.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked while walking out of his tent. I smiled at him and scooted over in my seat to let him sit beside me.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him, even when we were sitting down I was always shorter.

"Are you _really_ willing to kill him?

I looked at him questioningly.

"Sakura, I'm talking about Sasuke."

I mouthed an "o" as I started to bite my thumb. I couldn't lie to Itachi, he'd know right away. I had to convince myself I would. That was the only way around this maze.

"Yes." I tried to sound sincere and look into his eyes. I said it with confidence; holding my head high.

Itachi searched my eyes for a lie and sighed when he saw I wasn't.

"I never wouldv'e thought you would."

"Why is that?"

"Nevermind." He said shaking his head and raising a hand at me. I watched as he stood up and walked into the trees. Once again, I sighed. This was harder then I thought it'd be. Sasuke was still an annoying pest eating away at me and no matter how many exterminators I send, he always finds a way around them.

"What was that?" I mumbled to myself as I felt a nearby chakra.

"You feel it too?" Sasori asked looking at me. I noddded slightly as I pointed at the tent Karin was in. Hoping he would catch on to the silent message he nodded and entered the tent. I could not afford for Karin to be taken. She would reveal far to much about us. I pulled my hat over my eyes and buried my face behind the collar of my cloak.

I sat there, calm and relaxed. Where the hell was Itachi and Tobi? I knew Deidara was inside with Sasori and Karin but where were the other two idiots?

Suddenly I could sense only one person's chakra and it was close.

"Show yourself." I said calmly, my hand wrapped around the kunai strapped to my thigh.

"Now, why would I wanna do that?"

I smiled, I knew that chakra. Jugo.

"Because, then I might spare your life."

"Heh, I'm not afraid of a little Akatsuki member."

"Then obviously, you've never fought me."

Jugo then appeared in front of me smirking, his arms crossed, his curse mark slowly spreading across his face.

Shit. Not good.

Jugo charged at me, his fist held high in the air. I knew my goal. Don't get hit.

Right as he was about to punch me I side stepped quickly, my body blurring. He tried to counter by bring his leg around to kick me but I easily grabbed it and flipped him around. His back slammed on the ground causing a small crater to appear.

We continued at this for a while, him swinging, me dodging, wow. This wasn't even half as hard as I had thought it to be. He was growing tired, the curse mark slowly eating up all his chakra. He was dizzy too, I had completely side-stepped and moved around so many times. My body continued to blur acting like a small particle floating through the air.

I grinned as he started to slow, his punches losing accuracy, he didn't even come close to beating me. The sad part is, I didn't even have to lift a hand. I shook my head as I held his fist in front of me, blocking one of his attacks. Jugo grunted as his eyes dazed over.

"Stop, Jugo. You're running out of chakra." I said to him, he continued to ignore me as he threw more punches in my direction. I sighed. Finally, he collapsed in front of me. His chakra completely drained.

"Jugo?" Karin asked as she walked out of her tent.

"Take him in there with you Karin. See if you can get him to wake up." I said as I started to walk towards the second source of chakra. I could feel Karin's gaze blazing at the back of my head.

"Who are _you_?"

I stopped in my footsteps as I turned my head around. My face barely visible.

"What's the suppose to mean?"

"You are _not_ Sakura. Sakura would never hurt Jugo."

I turned back away as I stomped off as I heard her mumbled a very quiet voice,

"Or Sasuke."

What Karin didn't know, is one lonely tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

I kept my hat down and my face hidden behind my collar, the chakra source was getting closer. I decided to stop and wait for them to come and fine me.

"Akatsuki."

I looked up at the voice, I knew that voice. It still haunts my dream.

"Sasuke."

"So, you've heard of me?" I looked up at him shocked. Oh wait, my face is hidden, he doesn't know who I am. Well, lets have some fun then.

"Well, Itachi would tell us all about what a pathetic, weak brother you were. So, since you guys look greatly alike. I'm going to assume." I said crossing my arms. I gazed through the holes of my hat at Sasuke. He sure changed, I mean, he looked pretty much the same but, something was different. He looked _older_, worn, and my gosh he looked tired.

Had I done that?

"Shut up." I smirked at his anger, it made me feel happy. I finally made him angry. Suddenly I felt him behind me, his breathe coming out in short gasps fanning my neck. I could feel the heat rise to my face. It's been a long time since I felt this way. I froze instantly, and yes. That was a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea.

Sasuke kicked me in my back, my body slightly stumbled forward as I whipped around to look at him. I fused chakra into my fist and punched him hard in his cheek.

_Crack!_

Blood dripped out of his lip as he flew back a couple feet.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he held his cheek. There was only one person he knew that was capable of such chakra control.

"Sakura?" His voice barely audible, I smiled as I lifted my hat off my head.

"Sasuke." I nodded in recognition as I tossed the hat aside.

His eyes widened slightly, he took in my appearance. I couldn't really blame him. It's has been two years.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I stood there staring at her, she had changed. Her hair wasn't it's shoulder-length cut anymore. It was short and layered in the front and two long pieces of hair hung in the back, pony tails almost. She still wore her Konaha head band, I couldn't quite spot a scratch on it though. Her figure was hiddened behind the Akatsuki's signature cloak. The red clouds scattered across it. Her gloves were now red with steel knuckles attached, aiding her punches. Her eyes were cold, hard and angry. Hatred towards me, I could feel her anger whipping at me. It stung me to see her like this, to know I was the cause. At the time, it was how it needed to be. I needed to become stronger, I couldn't let little old konaha keep me back.

"Sasuke, I suggest you leave."

I looked at her, emptiness, no emotion showed on her face. The wind continued to blow around us, her hair whipping around her. I stared.

"What? You afraid to kill me?"

She chuckled lightly as she shook her head and placed a hand on her hip; her other hand hung at her side. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, obviously, you aren't my guy to kill."

"Hn. Or are you just afraid you'd lose?"

She smirked at me and rolled her eyes, "Please, Sasuke. I could easily kill you. You're just not mine to kill. That is for Itachi."

I felt my head lean back slightly as I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You'd actually let him kill me?"

"Yes."

"After all of this, I thought I knew you better."

"No one knows me Sasuke, so stop acting like you do."

"I know you're a runner."

She glared harshly at me and gritted her teeth together.

"How the hell did you think that?"

"You ran away from me, just when I finally let you in."

"Che."

"You beg me for years to let you in, for me to open up to you. I finally do, and you run. You're such a hypocrite."

"I'm a hypocrite? Me? You really don't get it, do you Sasuke?"

I looked at her and crossed my arms, "Well, why don't you explain it to me then."

She turned her head away and bit her thumb.

"I really don't have time for this."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Sakura's POV**_

I turned my head away, I really didn't have time for this. Itachi was probably looking for me already.

"I really don't have time for this."

He glared at me and shook his head.

"Make time."

I sighed, I already dug the hole. Might as well dig deeper right?

"You just don't get it. I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Leaving me after we kiss is giving me a taste of my own medicine?"

I chuckled darkly and shook my head.

"Didn't you learn anything from what I showed you?" I swallowed and bit my thumb again, this was becoming quite a habit.

"I put you in that genjutsu to feel Sasuke, to feel how I felt when you broke my heart."

He remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

"This was the only way that I could get my _own_ revenge. I wanted to break you Sasuke."

"Why?"

"For my own sick, sadistic, mind."

"Trust me Sakura, your mind is the furthest thing from that."

"Don't act like you know me Sasuke, because you don't."

I heard him chuckle, then smirk at me, activating his sharingan. "Well, well, well, doesn't this sound familiar?"

"I finally moved on Sasuke. I'm living my own life, making my own decisions. Don't ruin me again."

"How can I ruin something that already is?"

"Good, keep thinking that and stay the hell away from me."

"Whatever." Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away from me. My heart plummeted in my chest as I realized what I had just done.

He was walking away, _for forever._

My feet felt heavy for a moment as I tried to walk after him, my hand reaching out towards him. Tears cascading down my face. I froze then and brought a finger to my cheek, slowly picking up a tear and I looked at the tip of my finger.

How does he always ruin me?

I collapsed on the ground. My legs were becoming weak again. I sat there on my knees and cried. I cried like there was no tomorrow, my heart was beating furiously as regret filled my system. Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I forgive and forget? I just had to make him suffer, make him realize what he's done to me. For some reason though, I had thought he'd forgive me, we'd fall in love and become happy together. I just blew any chance of happiness.

He was right, I had run away. I ran away from my village, I ran away from my friends, my duty and my teammates. I was a monster. I wasn't Sakura Haruno anymore, I was a cold-hearted bitch who wanted revenge. Nothing but revenge. I couldn't be happy with the little things, I had to let every little thing eat away at me.

I was breaking all over again, my hardness left me, all my confidence blew away, no matter how fast I ran after it, it somehow found its way out of my grip. I was falling apart, breaking the seams I tried so hard to create. All the wounds i've healed, bursting back open all at once. Hours passed as I sat there staring at the spot Sasuke had just stood in. My heart felt empty.

Sasuke's face ran through my mind, his smirk, his chuckle, his lips. I cried harder as I realized what I just lost.

_Sasuke..._

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Sakura?" I heard Karin's voice from behind, I turned around to look at her. My tear-stained face and my bright reds eyes gave indication that I had been crying. She looked at me with sympathy as she kneeled down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Who is this person? She hated my guts. I didn't care at the moment, I needed a shoulder to cry on for once. I scooted closer to her as I cried even harder. What had I done to these people? We sat there in silence for a while, she just let me cry, she didn't ask about anything, she didn't probe, she just sat there. She sat there like a good friend.

It felt likes hours until she spoke,

"It's okay."

I nodded as I leaned away from her wiping my eyes. I felt her stand up next to me, she held a hand out and smiled. I took it and stood up next to her, brushing off my cloak. I then turned to look at her.

"Don't say a word about this." I said as I walked away. I heard her nod as she followed quickly behind me.

**

* * *

**

**There you go guys! Another chapter for "Follow me", I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It rather emotional but, I mean, you gotta have a few moments like this in a story. I know alot of you probably are thinking, "DUDE! WHAT'S WITH KARIN AND SAKURA?" and I totally understand this but, it was a rather crucial thing. Don't worry though, they'll go back to hating each other eventually. Karin was just there to comfort Sakura. **

**Please keep reviewing! It's really keeping me into this story! **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	10. Attack on Sound!

**HERE IT IS!**

It was rather quiet in the tents, it was just now noon as the sun was at its highest. I sat there in silence, my hands pulling pieces of grass out of the ground and letting them blow out of my hand with the wind. It's been a week since Sasuke left. No one had mentioned anything, nor had Karin. I had no doubt that Itachi knew though, he always knew what I was thinking. Stupid Sharingan. Jugo had finally awakened, he was healed and back to normal. Silent though. He refused to speak to me, refused to speak to anyone really. Both he and Karin felt betrayed by me, I joined the enemy. Who could blame them though? I'd be the same exact way if a teammate pulled something like this over on me.

Me and Karin were cold to each other, obviously, even after our small moment, we still held anger towards each other. Jealousy. She ignored me most of the time, as I did to her. I was quiet lately, my heart was slowly starting to heal. I was slowly sewing the pieces back together.

My thoughts halted as I looked up at the approaching figures. Everyone walked out of their tents, including Karin and Jugo. Our coats were all slung loosely around us, unzipped, we were relaxed. We all sat around the fire as Itachi stood in front of us all, Tobi at his side like always, me, Sasori next to me on my right and Deidara stood on the other side with Karin and Jugo.

"I just recieved news of Nagato and Konan. They have made it to their destination and are ready to attack."

I looked at him questioningly as I went to open my mouth, his hand shot up as to silence me.

"I'm sure you are all questioning me, if you must know, we are going to attack Sound. Orochimaru has not been in contact with us. I do not trust him. If he will not keep to his offer then I will not either. Both he and Team Hebi will die."

Karin gasped as Jugo stayed silent, she stood up quickly and pointed her finger at Itachi.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing! This is sound! They will kill you in an instant! You are no match for Orochimaru OR Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi nodded towards Deidara who sent chakra strings to restrain Karin.

"Silence."

Karin stopped fuming as she turned to look at me.

"Orochimaru is not someone who will be easily defeated, nor is Sasuke. Sound is well-equipped with plenty skilled ninja. We all have respect for other shinobi, but someone who will go behind Akatsuki and betray us? This is not taken lightly here. You will be punished, and that means death for anyone." I kept my head down as the words made their way out of my mouth. My fists were clenched and digging into the dirt, my mind swarming with questions.

"What is our plan?" Sasori asked while still looking at me, it seemed everyone was looking at me for the answer. I soon found my voice, and I answered the questioned.

"A while ago, when me and my team from Konaha were looking for Sasuke, we found a hidden entrance to Orochimaru's hideout. That would be our best bet. We can send one team to search the corridors and take out any civilians or fellow shinobi there. Itachi and myself would take Orochimaru. I would imagine that Sasuke, along with Kabuto would be guarding Orochimaru. So we could probably use Tobi's help as well."

Itachi nodded swiftly as he turned to look at Tobi.

"You can track our team and make sure everyone is alright."

Tobi nodded as he turned to bow to me, as well as everyone else. Karin had a shocked expression in her eyes as tears poured over. I felt, _amazing_. Strong almost; I didn't feel guilty, I didn't feel sad, I felt wonderful. I was taking charge. What else did i have to live for now? Sasuke hates me along with most of Konaha. I had nothing to lose and I might as well live my life to the fullest. Right?

"Everyone follow me, we will scope out around Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura stay here with Karin and Jugo. You can tell us the entrance tomorrow. For now, we know where it is, so we'll survey the surroundings and see what we can use to our benefit." Itachi spoke as he turned his head around to look at me.

"Hai."

With that, the Akatsuki walked away, their bodies disappearing through the leaves of the trees.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Karin's voice screeched through the site, birds flew out of the trees as she walked over to me and punched me across the face. My head stayed turned from the impact as my hair fell around my face, hiding it from Karin.

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'? You are attacking Sasuke and Orochimaru! Why would you betray us like that?"

I felt the anger surge through my body as I stood up and glared dangerously into her face.

"They aren't my team, or my village. Konaha is my home and always will be. Orochimaru was a threat to them, so I'm doing my village and myself a favor by killing them."

"Even Sasuke?" Me and Karin both turned our heads at the new voice. Jugo looked down at his knees, not even daring to look at our faces.

I sighed and rubbed my neck, "If it comes to that, then yes."

"Let me go." Jugo's voice started to rise. His curse mark slowly crawling out. I sighed inwardly as I walked over to Jugo and applied pressure to his neck. His body slumped forward as he was knocked unconscious. I made my way back over to my seat and sat down on the grass. One knee bent towards my chest as my other leg was layed over the grass in front of me.

"I can't believe you." The new voice took me by surprise as I turned my head towards the branches above us. Sasuke appeared in front of me as I stared at him calmly.

"Heh, I figured you'd be here eventually." I said nodding unconsciously. Sasuke glared down at me as he walked over to Jugo.

"Don't touch him." I said coldly as I twirled a kunai around my finger. Sasuke ignored me as he tried to wake Jugo up. No luck for him.

"I said not to touch him, he's unconscious, and your physique doesn't have a chance to carry him all that way."

Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away to glare at Karin suspiciously.

"Your untied." He stated. Karin nodded slowly, careful of her actions.

"Leave Sasuke." I said. What was I doing? Something wasn't right in my head.

"Hn." He stood there still, arms crossing glaring in my direction. I stood up and brushed off my coat.

"Let's go for a walk, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's eyes shot up at me, shocked filled them at the name. He nodded and followed me as I walked away from the site.

We walked for a while, silence between us. It was uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. Tension was in the air. I could feel it pouring down all around me. Suddenly I felt my body freeze, I sensed nearby chakra.

Sasuke froze behind me, I knew he sensed the chakra. I had followed exactly what Itachi told me to do.

"Itachi." Sasuke spit out.

"Hello little brother."

Itachi turned to look at me, I kept my head down and focused on my feet.

"Good job Sakura." I nodded lightly and bit my thumb as Sasuke's gaze burned holes through my head. I found my confidence to look up and meet Sasuke's eyes. His face became cold, hard and stoic, he turned away from me and shook his head.

"You know, it's funny, Sakura. Everytime I finally let someone in. They always ending up betraying me. Ha, little did I think that you'd be one of those people."

Sasuke then walked away. He left. Itachi watched his little brother walk away from me. He turned to look at me apologetically. Giving me a brief smile he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked back towards the site.

"Forget him Sakura. He's a waste of your time."

"Hai. Don't worry Itachi-sama. I'm willing to forget."

He smirked at me and patted my back, "There's the Sakura I know."

* * *

It was light out as we approached Orochimaru's hideout. We didn't bother to hide, we were the most feared group of ninja out there. Who was willing to cross our paths? I guided them over to the small crack in the side of the mountain. The place had been rebuilt since I was last here. Memories of me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai flashed in my head. I could feel the tears threaten to spill over.

"Alright, we know the plan. Deidara, I trust you to watch over Karin and Jugo, do not let them alert the enemy."

Deidara nodded as our groups split up, I took the lead as I guided Itachi and Tobi through the corridors. I remembered running through them last time, searching every room for Sasuke. My intentions were different this time, I was after Orochimaru this time.

"Sakura?"

I nodded as I placed to fingers in the air and sensed the area around me.

"To the left!" I shouted, our bodies blurred as we ran in that direction. Orochimaru stood there next to Kabuto, waiting patiently for us.

"Aa, I figured you'd come eventually." Orochimaru said. I halted before him as Itachi stayed behind me along with Tobi.

"You betrayed us, came after Konan and Nagato while under our agreement!" I yelled furiously, my face was buried behind the large colar.

"Aa, Sakura eh? Well well well, it's a shame. You just missed Sasuke-kun."

I flinched at the mention of his name.

"I don't care." I said flatly. Itachi stepped forward from behind as he approached Orochimaru, his sharingan activated.

"You'll die." Suddenly Itachi attacked, charging fast at him he began to go fist to fist with him.

"Well, Tobi, you can keep watch as I take care of this bastard." I grinned at Kabuto as I cracked my knuckles. My hand drove forward to deliver a punch, Kabuto easily dodged and countered by pushing me forward and kicking me in the back. I flipped my body forward and landed on my feet, I swirved around and charged back at Kabuto.

He threw a left hook at me as I quickly dodged and swung my fist around toward the back of his head. He slumped forward as I brought my knee up to kick him in the face. blood splattered onto my legs as he collapsed forward.

He wiped the blood away from his mouth as he grinned, "My, my, my, you've gotten much stronger there Sakura-Chan." I growled and kicked him in the face, more blood came from is mouth. He rolled over from the impact and looked up at me, a malicious smile on his face.

"Go to hell." With that I sent chakra-filled fist at his stomach. I felt my hand engulf in muscle and tissue as it went through his body. Blood squirting in my face.

Kabuto's eyes slowly rolled back inside his head.

"Dammit! Sakura! What did you do?" My head shot over to Itachi who was standing over Orochimaru's body. A kunai was deeply lodged in his head. I smirked at Itachi.

"I killed him, obviously."

Itachi smirked, "I know that, but did you have to rip through his stomach?"

"Eh, makes it more interesting."

Itachi shook his head and chuckled lightly, I felt him grab my hand and tug my lightly. I looked up at him curiously.

"Lets get going."

**I apologize for the late update! I did say that I wouldn't be able to update the weekend of the 19th though! Anyways(: I know this was kind of boring but a story does take time! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! And please remember to review! Everytime I update I usually wait till I have another 1000 views. I would appreciate some more reviews from you guys! **

**OH! and I would like to let you know about an upcoming story I will be writing. **

**"Dream Warriors" **

**Haha any of you seen Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Or am I just an 80s freak? I don't wanna release anything quite yet but its another Sas/Sak story. The first chapter should be out by this weekend:) So make sure to keep a look out for it!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	11. To Konaha We Go

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier! I was away for the weekend with my friend Hanna, so I didn't really get a chance to write. I will post this for now, I wanted to make it longer, but this will do for now. I will desperately try to get another chapter out this weekend as well. I will also be updating, "Dawn's Fantasy" soon too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura." I looked up at the voice who had called my name, I smiled innocently as I pulled even harder on Karin's hair. She continued to whine and attempt to kick me while I held her steadily.

"Yes?" I asked in a sing-song voice. Itachi glowered at me.

"Let her go already,"

"No way! I haven't had this much fun in a while!"

"Why you bitch!" I tugged on her more, pulling a few strands out in the process. Deidara and Sasori continued to stare at me, and uneasy look on their faces. I grinned like an idiot at them. In case you were all wondering, yes, I am going crazy.

"I suggest you keep your mouth closed, Karin. I can easily cut off your lips." I traced a kunai around her mouth to emphasize the threat. I felt her shiver in fear.

"Sakura. That. Is. Enough." I rolled my eyes and I let go of Karin and shoved her forward. Her usual clumsy self, she fell smack on her face in the dirt. Her glasses skidded a few inches away from her face. I burst out laughing as I saw her move her hands across the ground in a desperate attempt to find her glasses. I skipped girlishly on forward, my pig tails swinging behind me.

_CRACK!_

I placed a hand over my lips mockingly as my eyes widened.

"Oopsies! Was that my fault? Oh, I'm _SO_ sorry, Karin." I said, my eyes twinking with humor. Karin muttered profanities as she stood up and crosses her arms.

"Whatever, not like I need them anyways."

I snicked quietly as I watch Karin attempt to walk in a straight line. Deidara went to grab her elbow to guide her but he was quickly shoved off.

"I don't need your help." He shook his and shrugged as he slowed his pace so he could walk behind her. I watched as his eyes trailed all over her body, I practically made a choking sound at the disgusting sight.

"Um, Karin-"

"Leave me alone, Sakura."

"But-"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I went to speak again but was silenced as Karin walked straight into the river in front of us. Her body becoming submerged as a shriek passed from her lips. I couldn't help it when I saw a red head coming bobbing up from the water. I burst out laughing. I heard a few chuckles and snickers from the boys behind me, even Itachi grinned.

"Y-YOU BITCH!"

I laughed even harder as I wiped a few tears that were cascading down my face. I looked over and smiled at Juugo. I had hoped he would get some humor out of this situation, but the man turned away from me. A disgruntled look plastered on his face.

I sighed inwardly as I walked onto the water, my cloak trailing behind me. I grabbed Karin by her shirt and dragged her from the river. I summoned chakra into my arms as I tossed the girl on to the ground.

"And you're suppose to be a ninja." I shook my head at the girl. The idiot decided to glare, but in the wrong direction. I turned her head so she could at least have some dignity left.

"Over here."

"Hmph."

I shrugged as I plopped down in front of her. I reached my hands out to cover her eyes, her body flinched at the unwanted contact.

"What are-"

"Shut up and stay still, will ya?" I grabbed her head more forcefully as I placed my hands on over her eyes again. I closed my viridian ones as I concentrated my chakra into my hands. The familiar green glow shot out from my hands as I started to heal her eyes.

I dropped my hands onto my lap as I sat back away from her. She blinked a few times as a small smile twitched at her lips.

"I can see." She said quietly, her head lowered immediately.

"Yes, I healed your cornea. It was damaged."

"T-thanks."

"uh huh."

I stood up quickly and looked around myself, the gang was staring at me intently.

"_What?"_ I spit out at them, they immediately averted their gazes and mumbled apologies.

"Alright!" Itachi said as he turned around to face us.

"Since Orochimaru is out of the way, there is one thing left to do."

I looked at him lazily.

"It's time to take Konaha."

Yep, that one definitely caught my attention.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, my mouth hung open at Itachi. He rolled her eyes and moved my mouth to a close.

"We are going to take over Konaha."

"Like, kill them?" My mind was becoming foggy, I hadn't thought it would come to this..

"No, I'm not killing Konaha. There is innocence there. The new generation has nothing to do with the murder of the Uchiha clan. I only want the elders, then we will control Konaha."

I nodded dumbly as I bit my thumb. My mind was doing circles as I tried to think clearly. I was nervous, hell, I was practically clawing at the ground to keep myself from running. Konaha was my home, how could I ever let them see me? Tsunade-sama would be so disappointed in me and Naruto,

"_Naruto.."_ I let the name slide past my lips in an inaudible whisper. Silently, a few tears fell down my cheeks. He wouldn't even allow us to come close to Konaha. He'd be killed instantly. Not even being spared a second glance, Akatsuki had lost all interest in the kyuubi powers. We all had, they were a pain to keep and a pain to control. A decision had been made by Nagato that we didn't need the power. That all of our's combined was enough to take out the entire world.

But I knew Naruto all to well. He wouldn't even let us get passed the gates before fighting. I'd definitely have to keep myself hidden. If they recognized me, I don't what I'd do.

"Is that clear everyone?"

"Hai." We all said in unison.

"Good, get some rest, we head out tomorrow."

Tobi had returned (yes, I don't know when he left either) carrying some fish in his hands. I looked warily at them. For some reason, I really didn't feel like eating.

I grudgingly walked into my tent and removed my coat. I remained in my fish nets and shorts as I sat down on my sleeping bag. I rested my head in my palm as I stared at the wall. I knew it'd be a while before I actual slept, but I needed to think.

If Naruto or someone else happened to recognize me, what would they do? Kill me? Pause long enough to be killed? I groaned as I dragged my fingers over my face. Shit, this was a bad idea. If I went I'd be sure to get someone killed.

I eventually felt sleep taking over my body. I let my eyes slowly closed as I fell into the blackness.

* * *

We had woken up at dawn and headed towards Konaha. We were approximately one hour away. One hour way from a war, not just a physical, but an emotional one.

Itachi noticed my un easy stated as he nudged me in the shoulder, I looked up at him confused. He lifted his hat up a bit as he stared back down at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled up at him gratefully. He slipped my hat out of my fingers and placed it on my head.

I felt bad for Itachi, he really was a good guy. Konaha had forced him to kill his own clan, and now, the last remainding family he had, wanted to kill him. Oh, he was a really misunderstood person. I am grateful I met him though, he had explained everything to me. Of course, at first glance, I was almost positive he was lying. But, then, I saw the hurt in his eyes, the regret. I felt like I HAD to join, like I owed him some little piece of myself. After all, my own village had murdered his family. I felt slightly responsible.

He kept his arm around my shoulder possessively. He filled in the empty space in my heart that my father had once filled. Itachi was like my Dad, he looked out for me, watched me, helped me. He kept me sane.

Well, to some degree at least, his little brother still kept the other half to my sanity with him for safe keeping.

I wonder how Ino and Shikamaru are doing. They were dating before I left, by now they had to be married. Hinata and Naruto are probably close to that point. I sighed, where was I? Heartbroken and a cold, lonely bitch who took all her hate out on the world. Nothing just ever went right in my life. It always seemed to just fall apart every time something good happened. I just couldn't win.

"Sakura."

I turned to look up at Itachi. He was at least a head taller then me.

"Hm?"

"We're here."

* * *

"You stay to the shadows, understand?" I whispered harshly to Tobi. He nodded his head quietly as he snuck off to the gates. I had sent everyone on their own tasks; Itachi and I were the only ones left. We were to jump. I looked down over the village, my heart thumped louder in my chest as I saw familiar people run down the streets. Konahamaru's scarf caught my line of sight. He was running full speed to the hokage tower where Neji had just emerged.

"Ready?"

I nodded, "Lets go."

I jumped down quietly over the wall, my coat flying up behind me. I felt the wind nip at my skin, I only had chest bindings, fishnets, and shorts on underneath. It gets cold. I heard Itachi soft landing behind me, I nodded quickly before I turned into a black blur.

I ran towards the hokage tower. I was almost sure Danzo would be there. Since I had left Tsunade hadn't claimed her spot. They wouldn't allow her back in. I stopped suddenly and pressed myself against a wall, I heard a loud-mouth yelling inside the tower.

"WILL YOU LET TSUNADE-BAACHAN BACK IN ALREADY? THIS DANZO GUY, YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!"

I snickered quietly. That was definitely Naruto. I snuck into the tower and followed the familiar hallway to the hokage's office. I didn't even bother to knock as I slammed the doors open and walked in. Four elders sat at a desk along with the 6th hokage, Danzo. Naruto stood in front of them, his head turned towards me. I expected yelling and screaming from Naruto almost immeditely, but he didn't move.

"Who are you?"

I gasped at Naruto, how could he forget me?

"I can't see your face, but obviously, you're a member of Akatsuki." Naruto stated bluntly. That's right, my hat covered my face. I sighed and nodded, crossing my arms impatiently. Itachi was suppose to be here right now.

"Well? Gonna talk?"

I shook my head at the loud-mouth, a grimace stained his face as he stared at me with disgust.

"I suggest you explain to me who you are." A new voice intervined in me and Naruto's silent glares.

"Aa, Danzo," I said dryly. Suddenly, the sound of a kunai and the whoosing of a blade was heard through the office. Before Naruto had even turned his head five bodies slumped to the ground.

"Hn. That was easier then I'd thought it'd be."

"Well, since this is over, can we please get a move on?" I whined to Itachi. He smirked at me before removing his hat and turning his attention to Naruto. You could almost hear the switch going off in his head as he stared at the Uchiha brother.

"Y-you! You stole Sakura-chan!"

"Stole?" I asked smirking, I lifted my hat up to gaze into the blue-eyes of Naruto. They widened instantaneously as he registed my face, his jaw dropping.

"S-sakura? W-what happened to you?"

"I moved on." I said, my eyes were cold and hard. Naruto's showed so much pain and hurt, I could almost feel myself return to normal. I reached my hand out towards him.

"Naruto-"

"Save it," he slapped my hand away, "how could you Sakura? Kill the elders? What have they ever done to you?"

I felt anger rush through me as I clenched my fist and glared daggers at Naruto. He returned the glare.

"_What have they done to me?_ They've killed so many innocent lives, Naruto! You don't even know the half of it! They killed the Uchiha clan!"

Naruto's eyes hardened as he shook his head, his body was tremoring from the anger inside of him.

"_Liar!"_ He screamed as he charged at me. I quickly stepped to the side and wrapped my arm around his waist. I pulled his back to me and pushed a kunai up against his throat.

"I suggest you don't do anything reckless, Naruto. I am not here to fight, I am here to make things right. And what they were doing wasn't right. Did you know what happened?"

He went to retort as I continued to talk.

"Itachi here was sent on a mission by the elders to kill the Uchiha clan. The elders believed that the clan was building an army to attack Konaha with. They didn't even confirm the threat before they sent Itachi to do their dirty work. He was only doing his job. It killed him, Naruto. So, don't go jumping to conclusions when you don't even know anything."

He went to speak before the doors slammed open, a pissed-off looking Tsunade appeared. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her, I could practically feel her gaze burning holes through my body. Her eyes studied us, Naruto stood frozen in my arms while I held a kunai to his throat. Itachi stood there with a smug grin on his face as his eyes moved to meet Tsunade's. Then I felt her eyes look at my clothing and back at Itachi's.

"Sakura? You joined Akatsuki?"

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! lol I love reading all the comments! I also would like to state that I will not be posting another chapter until at least another thousand have read my story. If it's a little short then no worries lol I will still post!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE**


	12. Controlled

**Title: Follow Me**

**Chapter: 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now:D**

Sakura's hand tightened around her kunai as she pressed it harder against his neck.

"Hai." I was shocked by the amount of confidence held in my voice. I felt sick almost, nervous, and scared shitless. I didn't expect for everything to happen like this.

"I have to say, I'm shocked."

I remained silent as I stared at the women.

"I suggest you let Naruto go."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so. Do not forget that I am still your sensei."

"You 'were' my sensei. That title is long gone for you now."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared at me. She was shocked by the way I was talking to her. I had always been respectful towards the woman.

"Well then, if that's how you feel." She started to pull her sleeves of her shirt up as she cracked her knuckles.

"I guess I am going to have to beat your ass."

I chuckled darkly as I dropped Naruto to the ground. He gripped his throat tightly as he stared at me with horror.

"Che. Good luck"

XXX

Sasuke stood still next to Suigetsu. His eyes searched the trees in front of him.

"What idiots."

"Hn."

"They left Karin and Juugo completely unguarded."

"Aa."

"So what do we do? It might be a trap."

"Only one way to find out." Sasuke said as he pressed harder into his feet as he charged onward. He saw the two figures tied to trees. Both heads down.

"Karin, Juugo."

Their heads shot up to look at Sasuke. Relief and happiness showed on their faces as they smiled.

"OH SASUKE-KUN! I KNEW YOU'D SAVE US!"

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn. Let's go. We need to find them."

"Who's them?" Karin asked while Sasuke sliced through her ropes.

"Akatsuki."

"I know where they went."

Everyone turned to look at Juugo. He was rubbing his red wrists.

"That's right! They told us where they went!" Karin exclaimed as she stood up and stretched her limbs. Sasuke stood in front of them; his arms were crossed he stood in front of Team Taka.

"Where are they going?" Suigetsu asked as he stood next to Sasuke.

"Sakura set up a plan to attack.."

Juugo looked at Sasuke with worried eyes.

"Attack what!" Sasuke yelled as his patience wore thin.

"Konaha."

Sasuke didn't even show the tiniest bit of emotion. He turned on his heel and darted off into the trees. The rest of team Taka exchanged glances as the ran after their leader.

XXX

Tsunade and I stood on top of the. hokage tower. My stance was calm and relaxed. She looked tense from my few, her eyes shifting from my face to behind me. I knew this would be a hard fight. Itachi was currently holding Naruto unconscious, a genjutsu I believe. The baka never could get out of those things...

"Sakura." My eyes bore into her topaz ones.

"Hm?"

"I am giving you one more chance to surrender."

I scoffed at the blonde and rolled my eyes.

"Che. Not gonna happen."

Tsunade nodded before she charged at me, her chakra infused fist raised high in the air. I smirked and I quickly side-stepped her and returned her missed punch by a knee to the gut. She coughed for a moment before she was replaced with a log.

"Shit." I mumbled, my eyes darted around the roof for her. I focused my mind on finding her chakra. There! On the right, I felt her charged at me as I swung a fist. She poofed and disappeared. I mumbled curses as I sensed her behind me, I turned my head around only to meet a chakra infused fist. My body was sent flying as I slammed into a pillar. I left a crack in it alright.

I had never realized how much those punches hurt. Now I see what they mean when they say it hurts like a bitch. I rubbed my aching jaw as Tsunade stood a couple yards from me, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I thank Naruto now, that shadow clone jutsu definitely comes in handy."

I smiled at her mockingly, "I'm surprised, Tsunade. Resorting to genin level techniques," I shook my head at her, "Che. How Pathetic." I said clicking my tongue and slanting my head to the side.

Humor twinkled in her eyes as she grinned. "If it works, it works." She shrugged.

I charged at her, pumping chakra into my feet I became a blur. After training with the sannin for so long, I learned her weaknesses. She always had an issue with a fast-moving opponent.  
I swirved from side to side, I watched as her gaze looked all around her.

"Boo." Her eyes fixed on me as I sent fist smack into her face. She flew back a couple feet but skidded to a stop before she charged back at me. I threw multiple kunais in her direction, she easily dodged them. One grazed her cheek as blood trickled down her face.

We continued with taijutsu, our hands and legs glowing continuously as we became to synchronized blurs. I could feel Itachi's sharingan tracing our movements.

I had a few lucky punches sucessfully hit her. Her hands were faster, more experienced, I had received multiple hits in various places. I was definitely losing this fight.

My chakra was running low, but her's had to be too. We were two equally matched opponents. But, I did have one trick up my sleeves.

"Give it up Sakura. You know you won't win."

I gave a her a bloody smirk, blood trickled down my face and was filling up my mouth. I spit out some in front of me as I grinned sadistically.

"Aa, but that is where you're wrong Tsunade," I felt the chakra pulsate through me as her confusion showed on her face. I kneeled on one knee and glance at Itachi, he nodded. This was the move he had worked on with me, perfect for my amazing chakra control.

I focused chakra into the center of my chest, and tried to control my ragged breathing. Once I felt all of the chakra focused, I stood back up. A blue glow surrounded my body. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Your petty little tricks won't work on me!" She said charging at me. I grinned at her.

"Good thing this isn't one of them." Once her fist contacted my cheek I wrapped my arms around Tsunade and pushed my chakra out. A turqouise glow shot out in streams into Tsunade's body. I ejected my chakra into her. A blood curling screamed escaped her lips as blood pours out of her mouth. I felt her body go limp as I crawled up towards her spinal cord. I pushed it into her brain as I engulfed it. I let her body drop to the ground.

I gazed down at the unconscious women. I held a wary stance as I squinted my eyes and glanced to Itachi. He smirked.

"I just put her in a coma."

"Couldn't kill her, huh?"

I looked back down at her and shook my head.

"She doesn't deserve to die. Tsunade is just as much a part of the innocent generation as Naruto."

"Aa. Well let's go meet up with the rest in the square."

I nodded as I threw Tsunade over my shoulder and jumped down off the building.

XXX

We approached the town square where Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori stood proudly. All of Rookie Nine were kneeled in front of them along with the anbu team, and jounin. Obviously a controling jutsu. Tsunade twitched around on my back, I made sure to keep her unconscious, I had ejected a months worth of chakra into her brain. I gazed over at Itachi who had Naruto slung over his back.

We smirked at each other before we ran into the square. They had cleared the middle and stood on a platform in the square. The citizens of Konaha stood around us. I dropped Tsunade onto the platform, people gasped as they stared at me.

"Hey! She use to be a ninja here!"

"Yeah! What was her name?"

"Sakura Haruno!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I let out a shaky breathe. Itachi placed and arm around my shoulder and gently squeezed me. I looked up him gratefully. I was embarrassed.

"Sakura?" I turned around, shocked at who just said my name.

"Ino? Tobi! I thought they were under a controling jutsu!"

He shrugged at me, "I decided to let them talk, it'd be more interesting." I sighed and slapped my forehead and turned to stare at Ino.

Her face was distressed, half-lidded eyes stared at me.

"How could you Sakura? Join Akatsuki? You betrayed us all. You cold-hearted, selfish bitch."

Hurt raced through me as I stared at Ino sadly.

"You don't understand, Ino."

"DONT TELL ME I DONT UNDERSTAND! YOU BETRAYED US!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I charged at her, I felt my hand curl around her throat and squeeze. Her hands clawed at mine as she wheezed. I held her up in the air as I stared coldly at her.

"I did not betray anyone. I am only making things right." I dropped her to the ground as she gasped for breaths. She stared up at me with a passive expression. Her body then froze. The controlling jutsu kicking in again.

"You are NOT a kunoichi. You are NOT one of us, Sakura. I'd rather die then let you take Konaha."

I shrugged and waved my hand at her.

"If that's what you want, so be it." She gasped as I walked away from her. Idiot, we weren't going to kill anyone. I stood in front of the entire village, scared, anxious faces stared up at me. I raised my hands in front of me.

"Konaha! I would like to introduce ourselves, we are known as Akatsuki! I'm am almost positive that you all have heard of us. I am indeed, Haruno Sakura. I am a member of Akatsuki along with, Uchiha Itachi. I'm sure you all know him for the murdering of the Uchiha clan?" I said gesturing back to him. They all nodded and whispered as they waited for me to continue.

"I am here for one reason only, to make things right. The ninja world is full of hate and jealousy. There is no escaping that fact, but I would like to let you all in on a little secret." I smirked as them.

"Itachi has killed the elders along with Danzo. I, myself have placed Tsunade in a coma. You will now obey us."

"WHY SHOULD WE OBEY YOU!" People shouted. I sighed and rubbed my cheek.

"Did you know the truth behind the murder of the Uchiha clan?"

They shook their heads.

"The elders and Danzo had believed that they were a threat to us. That they would attack us eventually because of the powers they possessed. But, the Uchihas had no intention of betraying their allies. Itachi was ordered to kill the clan, and by being a faithful shinobi, he followed his orders. Danzo and the elders led everyone to believe this lie."

Gasps were heard throughout the audience.

"For now, return to your homes and continue your day. But remember, we _are_ watching."

People ran back to their homes.

I sighed and turned around to meet the angry and shocked gazes of rookie nine.

"Itachi, follow me, we will place these people in the interrogation chambers."

Everyone nodded as they picked up people and disappeared. I threw Tsunade back over my shoulder and Itachi did the same with Naruto. We both disappeared and reappeared in the chambers. We placed them down. I noticed some people finally getting control of their bodies back. Shizune suddenly ran over to me and grabbed Tsunade roughly.

"What did you do to her?" She roared at me, her brown eyes glaring at me. I sighed and dragged my fingers over my face. This was really a pain in the ass.

"She's in a month long coma. No, you can't bring her out. I am controling her myself."

"Why didn't you just kill her?" She said angrily as she ran her hands over Tsunade's head.

"She didn't deserve too die."

"Why are you here Sakura? Why did you do this?"

"I am fixing something that was broken long ago."

"You know this is going to be the start of a war. None of our allies will allow you to control us, especially since we have Naruto."

"If that's the case, then I guess we are willing to kill."

"Konaha?"

"I am not going to blame this generation for the elders folliness. Their blood was stained. They deserved it Shizune, one way or another. How did you feel? Tsunade losing her postition to Danzo?"

Shizune's eyes glazed over as she looked down as Tsunade. She was kneeled at her side.

"It wasn't fair,"

I crouched down to look at Shizune straight in the face.

"Exactly, they were all looking to destroy Naruto. I just saved us all."

Shizune turned away from me and walked off. I sighed as I fell back onto my butt and leaned against the wall. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Neji all approached me. I felt myself gulp as I waited for their outbursts.

"Sakura." Neji nodded as he took a seat down next to me. I flinched as I felt the heat radiating from his body. Weren't they supposed to be mad?

"We all understand why you did what you did. But, it still doesn't give you the right to do this. I want to let you know, that I do not agree with this whatsoever. When this war breaks out, we will fight, we will win, and we will kill Akatsuki." Ino said with confidence.

I just smirked at them and stared up.

"Good luck with that. I don't want to fight, but if I have to. I am not afraid to kill you all."

"You really have changed then huh? Willing to go back on your friends and fight with the enemy?" Ino asked as glared daggers at me. I remained passive.

"I speak for Akatsuki when I say we have no intention of killing anyone."

"You know it'll come to that. This won't be taken lightly, you're holding us all captive." Shikamaru said.

I went to speak before Hinata cut me off. Her stare was cold and filled with hatred.

"You've picked your side, Sakura."

"And so have we." Lee said before he stalked off. The rest of them followed with, of course, parting glares.

XXX

"Itachi-sama?" I asked as I approached the person. We were on top of the hokage building. He was staring down at the Uchiha compound.

"I miss them, Sakura."

I wrapped an arm around him as he leaned into my hold.

"I know, Itachi. I know."

"It's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"That if even the elders thought that we were conspiring against them, then why did they want me to kill the innocent ones?" Anger and hatred showed in his onyx eyes. A crazed look was plastered on him. It frightened me. He stood up suddenly, his fists clenched tightly.

"_Why should any of them deserve to live!_" He yelled punching a pillar causing it to crumble.

"Itachi-"

"I should kill them all! Then we'll be even! Then they can finally understand what I had to do!"

"ITACHI!" I screamed as I held his wrists tightly. I turned him around to face me.

"Don't talk like that! Don't be like them! We don't want to be like them, Itachi! That's not what Akatsuki is about! You know that!"

"They all deserve to die!"

"Itachi..."

His sharingan was triggered as he stared at me with sadistic smile.

"Promise me, you won't kill them."

His eyes softened as he blinked, his eyes returning to his obsidian ones.

"I-i promise."

I smiled at him.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he gaze was emotionless. I didn't trust him.

I don't believe him.

**Another chapter! I figure this is going to be only about 20-25 chapters long. I wrote this chapter on my phone lol. I had about 2 hours of nothing to do and I didn't have my computer with me):**

**Skating was a fail today. Hanna and I walked about 30 miles over the weekend because I am only 14. I don't have a car): So, that was our option for transportation lol. My legs are so sore right now, not even funny. Please, please, please, continue to review! I won't have the need to update if I don't get reviews!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	13. Reflections

**Hello everyone! I'd like to announce that I am discontinuing this story until further notice.**

**I am extremely busy and just not finding the time anymore...JUST KIDDING! **

**I wouldn't do that to all of you good people! I love to write this story just as much as you all love to read it! **

**THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED IT WAS ALL APART OF MY DRY HUMOR**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I stayed silent as I carefully watched the shinobi inside the interrogation rooms. People were huddle together talking and chatting. I had drained their chakra so they couldn't exert any energy to move, but enough to talk.

"Sakura-chan."

I spun the kunai around my index finger faster as I looked up and stared into the ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, Naruto."

He sat down in front of me and stared at my face. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to decipher me.

"You look different."

I snorted, "No duh, baka."

He chuckled a little as he grinned at me.

"No worries, Sakura-chan. I can still beat your ass any day!"

I laughed quietly at him, a true smile shined on my face as I tousled his blonde hair.

"You keep thinking that."

He grinned again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've missed you Sakura."

"I know."

"You're supposed to say, 'I miss you too Naruto'" He tried to make his voice sound feminine as he put a hand over his heart.

I threw my head back and gave a hearty laugh at him. I grinned and nodded.

"I've missed my baka."

"You know, no matter how much has happened in the last two years. I am still your friend, I won't want to hurt you."

I sighed.

"I know Naruto, that was something I had always admired from you. You never gave up. Unlike the rest of ninja world, you always approached everything with love and determination."

"Not to mention how loud and stubborn you can be." I said punching him lightly In the shoulder. He pretended to be hurt as he pouted at me.

"I forgive you, Sakura. We all make mistakes."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This isn't a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't a mistake Naruto, I don't feel guilty or regretful about anything I've done."

_**'Cept Sasuke-kun!**_

**Get out of my head!**

"Sakura. How can you say that? You killed people. Look around you, Sakura. You've captured all of the people you know. And what did they ever do? Love you and support you through everything? They don't deserve it. YOU don't deserve it. Don't let them control you Sakura."

I stayed passive as I looked away from him.

"No one is controlling me Naruto. Everything is my own decision. They haven't influenced me."

"You look old, Sakura. You bare to much weight on your shoulders. Stop trying to make everyone else happy."

"I am doing this for myself, Naruto."

"No you're not. You're doing this all for HIM."

"He has nothing to do with this."

"He has EVERYTHING to do with this! Don't be stupid Sakura! You were always the smart one! You know damn well this is all for him. Don't deny it."

"I'm not going to listen to this."

"Sakura-"

I stood up and turned to look at him.

"I love you Naruto, but, I need to make my own decisions. Even if it includes betraying you all. If it's right in my eyes then I'm doing it."

"Even your own mind can be deceiving."

"It's a good thing I lost my mind a long time ago."

I walked out of the room. I needed to get some rest. It was already nine and the stars were twinkling brightly above my head.

"Take over. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Hai." Sasori entered the building behind me.

"You can come out now." I said as I stared impatiently at the top of the roof.

"Hn." Fours figures jumped down, landing with a soft thud.

"Hello again, Juugo, Karin." I said nodding. Karin smirked and Juugo glared at me. I turned to look at Suigetsu and smiled at him.

"Hey hun."

"Hun? Finally coming to your senses? I know, I'm just so unresisti-"

"Hn. Enough." Sasuke stood in front of me with his arms crosses, his shoulders were pushed back as he stood proudly. Such an Uchiha.

"Karin, Juugo, go survey our surroundings. Find the location of the Akatsuki members."

"Hai." Karin and Juugo disappeared into the darkness almost immediately. Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu.

"Go find out where he is."

Suigetsu nodded before he disappeared too. I stood quietly in front of Sasuke. He wouldn't even meet my gaze.

"Sasuke." I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue. His eyes shot up to stare into mine. A shiver ran through my body as I took in his face. My heart thumped as I looked into his narrowed onyx eyes. I could feel my legs start to shake. He always had this effect on me.

Damn how I loved him.

"Sakura." His body seemed to tremor as he took timid steps towards me. My heart thumped louder in my ears; the heat rushed through my veins. Geez, he gets me this bad just by looking at him! I averted my gaze to his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" I asked nervously. He was a foot away from me. I looked around anxiously. I desperately tried to avoid his gaze; I knew that if I even looked into them one more time I'd be done. He never understood what he does to me.

He thinks he just hurts me.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taking Konaha? Your home? Are you trying to kill them?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. We aren't going to kill anyone."

"You are so vulnerable, Sakura. So very weak."

"I'm not weak." I said in an audible whisper. Dammit! I felt my emotions, that I desperately tried so hard to hide, return in a flash.

"If you are letting yourself go this far, you are weak. I guess somethings never change."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Hn. Why?"

"Because, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Stop Sasuke, just stop." I said gripping my head, the throbbing became intense as I tried to choke back my emotions.

"Weak."

Yep, there they all went.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I charged at him with a chakra-infused fist. He disappeared suddenly. My eyes were blurry as tears cascaded down my face.

My emotions were blinding me.

I searched around frantically looking for a sign of movement anywhere. Before I knew it, a pair of toned arms appeared from behind me and wrapped themselves around my petite waist. A kantana glimmered in my face.

I bowed my head as more tears and sobs escaped. I was supposed to be strong; a feared-member of Akatsuki. And here I was, crying in the arms of the enemy. I always found a way to break myself all over again.

"Sakura. Stop."

I sobbed even harder. He lightly shook me in an attempt to stop the crying. He didn't understand, these were all the tears I've held back from all the pain I've caused myself. It's gonna be a while before I stop.

He dropped his kantana on the ground and turned me around in his arms. Keeping me at arms length, he slouched down and cupped my chin as he forced me to look up at him. My tears continued to pour onto his hand and trailed down his forearm.

"Stop it." I shook my head and tried to look back down. His hand held my face firmly. I shook and sobbed so hard, my headache grew worse. He sighed warily and let go of me, he stood back up and ran a hand through his raven locks.

I didn't know what I was doing, but before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around his torso. His body went rigid under my arms. I buried my face into his chest. I let the tears continue down my face, they were beginning to slow. I felt him relax a little as he slowly let his hands rest on my hips. He returned my embrace.

His chin slightly dug into the top of my head as he rested it there. I didn't know how long we stayed like that. I couldn't care less. I needed someone right now. I needed Sasuke. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I needed him, and he even knew how much he needed me.

I tightened my grip on him, my finger nails dug into his back. I felt his hands flinch a little, but he instantly crushed my hips against his. I was pressed up against him immensely, but it wasn't close enough for me. My body was tingling from his warmth. Just the feeling of him with me was pure bliss.

"Sakura." He groaned as I pressed myself harder against him. I grinned to myself as I looked up at him with innocent eyes. His face immediately softened as he slowly lifted a hand from my hips and cupped my chin. I felt my heart burst through my chest as his pumped in synchronization with mine.

"Sasuke.." I mumbled as he placed his lips on mine. It was a slow, sweet kiss. His eyes were open as he stared into my emerald ones. He pulled back almost too soon. He made a motion to move away before I cupped his face.

"Not so fast..." I said as I crushed my lips on his. The kiss was urgent, our lips moved hungrily and sloppily together. I was now pressed up against a wall. His lips were moving feverishly as his tongue slowly began to trace my lips. I opened my mouth as his tongue darted in and began to dance with mine. My hands were tangled in his hair; I let my fingers glide over locks of hair, so soft.

The tingling sensation had now burst into fire, my skin was burning with desire for the man currently in my arms. His hand traveled down my sides and made swirling motions as he left my lips and trailed butterfly kisses down my cheek. He began to kiss my neck leaving marks along the way. Suddenly I felt a wet, soft object swirl in tiny motions on my neck.

Oh my God.

My vision burst with colors as I felt his tongue glide over my pale skin. I clawed as his back as I threw my head back, a moan escaping my lips. I felt his hand slowly flip open my coat as he slid his hands down my thigh, his hand trailed over my knee and rested it there. He then cupped my calf and hitched around his hip. I moaned as I felt him grind into me. I tugged on his hair and pulled his lips back up to mine.

His hands continued to run all over and perform circular motions on my sides. He completely unbuttoned my coat and pushed it back to reveal my chest bindings and pale collarbone. His hands traveled back up to my face as he cupped my cheeks pulling away to catch a breathe before diving back in my mouth. His hands slowly traveled down my neck and ran over my shoulders, making their way across my clavicle and traveled lightly over my chest. They strayed there for a few moments before he continued his way down. He pulled up my fishnets slightly as he carressed my toned stomach. I moaned into the kiss as I continued to grind my hips against him.

His hands played with the hem of my shorts as he slipped a finger under the fabric, tracing my skin there. I felt them dive deeper, he was almost there, almost-

Holy shit, what was I _doing?_

"S-stop." I managed to squeeze out between kisses, I tugged at his hand and pulled it back out of my pants. He pulled away from me. His eyes were glazed with lust and passion. He rested his forehead against mine as our breaths came out ragged. Our hearts beating together. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist as my hands were still buried in his hair. His eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. I continued to stare at his beautiful face, I let my hand caress his cheek slowly.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" I said as I continued to caress his cheek, his eyes opened to stare at me. I smiled.

"Why did you stop me?"

"I-i-" I sighed in defeat. Dammit, I thought I got past all of this stuttering shit!

"I can't do this anymore, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I keep lying to myself."

His eyes looked at me questioningly.

"I keep denying everything, and I'm tired of it."

"Sakura-"

"Just go Sasuke. Never come back." I untangled myself from him and turned on my heel and walking off. I expected him to follow, but to my disappointment, I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. I approached a small pond and kneeled at the edge of it. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, it's reflection glimmered in the water. I felt tears try to topple over, but I was stone dry. I stared at myself in the water. An alien looked back at me.

I remember when I was a genin with long hair and a crazy obsession with Uchiha Sasuke.

I remember when I was chuunin with short hair and crying my eyes out as I watched the boy I love leave me for revenge.

I remember when I was a jounin with a mid-length cut and training till my body bled just to bring HIM back.

I remember when I was sent on a mission to track Akatsuki and ended up running into my beloved.

And now, as I sit here, I represent the present, the lifeless, lonely present.

I felt so alone.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was more alone then i had ever been. I replayed the fight with me and Tsunade in my head. Her blood curling scream pierced through me. I flinched almost immediately. I cupped my hands together and splashed my water on my face. I stared at the person looking at me.

That wasn't me.

Her eyes were cold, lifeless and dead, hair a pink shade with dirt and blood infused through it. Short and layered in the front with two long pieces tied into pig tails. My skin scarred and rough, my eyes had purple bruises under them and my skin looked transparent. I let my eyes gaze up to the Konaha headband that stood proudly on my head.

How could I possibly wear that?

I slowly untied the knot and removed it from my head. My hair shifted slightly from the new-found freedom. I let the headband slip from my grasp and fall into the water. I watched as it slowly sunk to teh bottom, sand stirred up and created a blurry cloud. It eventual settled, the corner of my head band glittered slightly.

Heh, how ironic my head band is buried.

Just like my soul.

I heard footsteps sound behind me, I turned to look at the figure but soon came in contact with red eyes.

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_

**Well guys, I am loving this story so far, sorry about some spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. Like I said, I did write it on my phone and I didn't have time to throughly read it. I will go back and fix that in the next couple days. I know this was a really touchy, emotional chapter but it was indeed necessary and I'm sure some of you were waiting for a steamy scene with Sasuke and Sakura!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP LATER THIS WEEK!**

**Also, thank you guys so much for all the support. You're all AMAZING reviewers! I'm so thrilled you love this story so much! SEVENTY-NINE REVIEWS! (Even though thats considered tiny compared to other stories I still think it's a shit-load of reviews!) I am so greatful for all of the inputs and opinions!**

**SHOUT OUT: EMILY! **

**Haha you're telling me! MY feet hurt so BAD right now! I just got back from that know your county government thing and I had to walked up and down 4 flights of stairs in fricking high-heels): And we both know my poor coordination of the ice. I swear, if I was in blades I'd be tripping a hundred times less lol!**

**How was Disney? You lucky girl! I wish I couldv'e gone with you!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	14. Captured

**Haha! 90 reviews! You guys are wonderful! Whoever is my hundredth viewer gets cookie!**

**-holds it high in the air-**

**I am still surprised you guys love this story so much! It's funny that little tiny brief dreams you have can become a 14 chapter story!**

**Has anyone read "Blind" by ObsidianSickle? She's a God. I absolutely adore that story! It was genius! (I know you have miss. Emily:P) **

**Emily: I should take a picture or record it of something! Cussing from you is rare! Especially that one:P I am soooo gonna tell! JKJK Btw, if anyone is wondering about this anonymous review named "E" or "Emily" She is my best friend AKA Sister. I have practically grown up with her! She's is absolutely awesome and idk what I'd do without her constant whacking me over the head and telling me when I am being too stupid:D Kind of reminds me of the relationship between Sakura and Naruto, 'cept I'm Naruto and she gets to beat my ass all the time bahaha! **

**I am a very hyper person who usually babbles on for hours about completely pointless things. Someone has to keep an eye on me! Last time I was found doing Thriller in the middle of a Target. **

**NO, I am not psychotic. Just not afraid to be known:D lol **

**Anyways once again, I am so happy everyone is enjoying my story! I have another idea brewing once this story is done! Teehee! Hopefully it'll be just as much success as this one!**

**ANYWHOS! One with the story!**

Ugh.

My head was pounding right now. It was so excruciating; it felt like repeatedly hitting your head on the microwave door.

I made a motion to move my hand to my head in some form of comfort but, I soon realized I was restrained by chakra ropes.

Hmph. Like that'd hold me back. I can easily break through them. I began to focus my thoughts on my chakra in order to summon it to my arms. I waited for the fresh feeling to rush through me.

Nothing happened. I tried once more, failure, I had no idea what was wrong or for what reason it wasn't working. I felt frustrated as I blew some air out of my mouth in order to move a stubborn piece of hair. It was rather dark, just the slight rays of the sun peeking through the blinds.

My eyes were finally adjusting to my surroundings. It was a small room, I could make out the outline of a table across from me with a small lamp. To my left was a door that seemed to be unlocked. The window that was allowing the harsh light to seep through was right by my head. I was tied to, what felt like to be, a chair. It was an older room, I could tell by musky, moldy scent floating in the air.

I knitted my eyesbrows together as I tried to remember the last few moments before I was knocked out. Memories of the heated moment of Sasuke and I burst through my head. A few tears began to escape my viridian eyes as I lightly shook my head.

I needed to forget about Sasuke.

I didn't deserve him.

I was nothing.

I knew from the beginning when he left that I'd be determined to bring him back. But, after a numerous amount of missions sent to retrieve him, all failing, I lost all hope. I gave up. My hatred for him began to rise more and more as I continued to hear of his whereabouts from various sources. All the cruel things he was doing. I couldn't bring myself to love him anymore. I had once said that I could never hate him, that I would always love him. But, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. The pain it caused me was too much to bare. I then decided it was time for me to go on a solo mission, just to clear my mind and let my empty body regain its soul.

Once I laid eyes on Itachi, all the memories of Team Seven came rushing back. Itachi's face turned into Sasuke's constantly, it was a painful reminder of the Sasuke I use to know. The resemblance the two have is unbelievable.

That night when I had encountered Team Hebi -now known as Team Taka- all the feelings of hatred rose back in me. It caused me to do stupid things, things that I wish I would regret, but for some reason I couldn't. I felt that everything I had done, was completely deserving. Then, that night, when we had kissed; my heart slowly came back to life. All the love I had buried towards him exploded in me at once. It was unbearable, after years of pushing it the back of my mind, I wasn't ready to face them all again.

The life I was living was my own personal hell. All the fears and nightmares I had of becoming like Sasuke had finally come true. Except, I wasn't wishing on a star, I was cursing at it. I didn't want to be this way, but I am. The Sakura I once was is still in me, locked up and chained inside my mind. I refused to let her come back out. I wasn't willing to let myself love again. Who did I have too? Everyone I loved either left me or died.

I was really turning into a demon.

I am being dramatic though, it's not like I can blame this all on myself. Sasuke and Orochimaru all had a part on my pitiful, lonely life. Although, a person chooses their own actions and then acts upon that decision; I could forgive and forget, consider I had told Sasuke to do this multiple times, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried that tiny bit of hatred always overcame me. I can now understand why Sasuke did what he did. He felt powerful. Like he could accomplish anything he wanted.

Damn, it felt good.

I _felt powerful_, I felt like I could easily pick the world up off its shoulder without the tiniest bit of effort. Like I could take out the entire universe in the blink of an eye. This feeling was uplifting, like a drug that you just can't get enough of. Power was mine. I just wanted more and more, and now I was slowly losing myself to it, rotting in what they call "revenge".

_Pat_

_Pat_

_Pat_

My vision now focused on the door, my ears picked up the barely audible sound of footsteps approaching the small room. The doorknob turned slightly before it returned back to its original position. The person was hesitating. I was almost certain the person was a shinobi, the chakra signature was rather strong. Much stronger then my own, I noted. Suddenly, the doorknob twisted as the door opened widely. One red eye was looking at me from across the room.

"Tobi."

"Hello, Sakura."

"Why the hell am I tied up?"

He chuckled darkly before he sat on the small table across from me. I heard it creak slightly from the new found weight.

"Well, since you are such a homesick girl, I had to make sure you were sustained during the situation."

"What situation?"

He then walked over to the blinds, opening them widely, the light burst through and entered the room. I narrowed my eyes as they tried to adjust once more.

"Oh Sakura, you are so smart, but yet so gullible."

"Dammit, stop screwing around and tell me."

"Che. Always so demanding ,but If you must know." He took a moment to let his hand rest of the wall, running it over, what looked to be, a blood stain.

"We've declared war."

My anger rose as I thrashed violently at the annoying restraints.

"ON WHO?"

"Why, Konaha of course. Sand immediately heard of our actions and is now retaliating. Apparently, all of our shinobi we captured have managed to disappear."

"Kuso."

I saw him nod his head as his fingers continued to trace small circles on the wall.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well of course we are going to fight back."

"But that'd mean killing them."

"Yes."

I began to panic and shake my head violently.

"No, no! You can't! Itachi-sama won't let you! He'd never attack the inno-"

"He made the decision last night."

A gasp escaped my lips as I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"How long have I been out?" I let my voice waver. Anger and sadness could be read perfectly in it. I wasn't trying to hide it. I was pissed.

"Four days."

"Who knocked me out?"

"Itachi."

I nodded briskly, my mind was buzzing from the information I was receiving.

"Aa."

Silence filled the room, a dark aura surrounded me. The air was thick with apprehension. He was expecting more from me.

"I shouldv'e known." I barely whispered. It was just slightly audible to my own ears. But Tobi's head had turned towards me.

"You knew this would happen."

I glared at him. I was bursting with anger, my chakra was flicking from the constant changes in emotion.

"Leave." I said.

I didn't want to talk anymore. I had nothing more _to_ say. He nodded and exited the room.

"I trusted you..." I whispered aloud. I was completely alone. I felt more abandoned then I did when I lost my loved ones. I had trusted Itachi. I thought he was a good man. How do I know that everything he told me wasn't a lie?

"You promised.."

A single tear slid down my cheek, the salt if left behind stuck to my skin like gravity. I felt betrayed. How could I not see this coming? Why would I trust my fate to someone who was the reason my life was so messed up?

I was weak.

That was why, and I knew it. Leaving Konaha was the biggest mistake of my life.

I just had to make things right.

Slowly, a plan began to mend in my head.

XXX

Sasuke stood at the small pond, his eyes staring into the distance. Karin and Juugo on his left and Suigetsu swam in the water in front of him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, the wind caressing his face as his hair blew swiftly around him. Flashing his eyes open, his vision became red as he stared at the sky. A few clouds were sitting lazily in the blue. His eyes darted around frantically for a small sense of chakra. She couldn't have gotten too far.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, Itachi is on the hokage tower, Sasori was attending to the captured shinobis, Kisame is with Deidara harassing citizens, but Tobi I could not seem to pick up on." Karin said with a huff. No one has ever been able to run away from her before. Chakra sensory was like a second nature for her.

"Do you know where Sasori is now?"

"...dead."

"Did you take care of the shinobi like I said?"

"Yes." Juugo said as he grinned widely. He hadn't had a nice kill in a while. Sasori was a fun fight.

"Aa. Well then it's only a matter of time before we take action."

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do?"

"Side with Sand and Konaha."

"Will they accept us?" Suigetsu asked as he walked out of the water.

Sasuke nodded. "I am willing to help, as it seems that this is the only way I can fight my brother."

"What about Pinky?" Juugo asked.

"If she gets in the way, kill her."

"You sure about that?" Suigetsu asked grinning evilly at Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to fight her?" Karin asked in a small voice. For some reason, she did not want the pink-haired kunoichi hurt. They had a bond, a small, thin, invisible bond.

"I do not. But if she gets in my way I will kill her."

" I don't believe you."

"Suigetsu, Sakura has chosen the path she wants to go. We are on separate roads, and if we happen to meet at an intersection without any traffic lights. You better expect a crash. And I'm sure she's looking forward to it."

They all nodded mutely. Every single member of Team Hebi, including Sasuke, was silently praying the pink-haired ninja would keep clear. None of them wanted to kill her. Like Juugo had said, she had grown on all of them, in their own special way. She had filled each of the holes in their chest wherever they needed it. Now, with her gone, the hole returned.

For Karin, it was like the sister she never had, a rival she wanted to beat.

For Juugo, she understood, she didn't judge him by his appearance.

For Suigetsu, it was a friendship. One that he had never encountered before. Someone he could let his guard slip with.

To Sasuke however, she was the annoying girl he didn't want near him. She was annoying but, it was because somewhere deep inside him he knew that she had filled the missing gap in his chest.

Love.

Sasuke's gaze lowered as he blinked; his eyes becoming obsidian once more. He stared quietly into the pound. Silence filled the air as the teammates were engrossed in their own thoughts. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A glimmer of silver stood buried under the muddy bottom. Without a second thought he bent down and swiftly pulled it from the water.

A red Konaha head band sparkled in his hand. He turned it over a few times as he measured the weight. He only knew one person who had that headband.

Sakura.

Why wasn't she wearing it?

"Follow me."

Sasuke held the headband firmly in his palm as he darted off into the trees.

XXX **I would usually end it here but, I had nothing else to do today. SO I am presenting you with a double chapter! ENJOY**

I had fallen asleep once again, my eyes blinking rapidly as they tried to filter out the brightness. I reached my hand up to cover my eyes in an attempt to relieve the pounding in my head. I stared at my hand for a few moments. I was untied. I moved my body around, my thoughts were confirmed. I quickly braced my palms on the ground as I pulled my feet towards me and swiftly pushed myself from the ground. My legs felt slightly unstable as I wobbled. I placed a hand on the wall to brace myself. My body had been sitting for a while now; walking almost seemed foreign to me.

I cautiously walked over to the door, stumbling a few times, I let my hand rest on the handle. The coolness of the metal stung a little, I turned the doorknob and it easily swung open.

I went to take a step out but then fell into a black pit.

I was in a damn genjutsu.

"Arg!" I groaned as I slammed my head against the wall numerous times. This just wasn't going right at all.

I then closed my eyes as I formed a sign and tried to cut off my chakra flow.

"Kai."

Nothing.

"Kai."

Same result.

"Dammit! Kai!"

I then found myself back to reality, a pair of red eyes staring me in the face. I instantly closed my eyes, I attempted to move but found myself once again restrained. I sighed.

"You're out?"

I snorted at him and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't train with you for nothing."

"Hmmm."

"Itachi?" I asked quietly, I had the urge to bite my thumb. Damn these ropes.

"Hn?"

"You promised me." My voice cracked at the end.

He sighed quietly and averted his gaze from me.

"I know. But, Sakura, this world isn't something you can keep a promise with."

"I asked you to do one simple thing for me, after all you did and how you ruined everything in my life. You couldn't honor my one request?"

"It was impossible."

"No, it wasn't. Nothing is impossible."

"You know that this means you will have to fight."

I nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you willing to kill them, Sakura?"

I sighed inwardly. Was I?

"I am willing, I have made a promise to Akatsuki. I will not betray you out of cowardness."

"Good to hear, I will now untie you."

The ropes soon became lose as I was able to roll my wrists around. The loud cracks filled the room as I shifted my stiff muscles.

I felt his gaze on me and I turned to look at him. An uneasy smile scratched at my face as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No worries, Itachi-sama. You can trust me."

"Hai. I know."

I reached my hand out towards him as he took it graciously, pulling myself away for him, he stood up and brushed his coat off.

"Oh, here." He said holding out my coat to me. I nodded warily as I slipped it over my arms and buttoned it up.

We walked out of the room in silence after that.

"Itachi, why did you confine me like you did?"

"I wanted to be able to talk to you, and I knew you wouldn't be happy. So, I figured I better keep you held so you didn't go and do anything stupid."

I scoffed at him and pointed my nose slightly in the air.

"Please, you should be more worried about Sasori."

"Sasori is dead."

"How?"

"We assume either rogue or Sand nin."

I remained quiet. Sasori was my friend, I felt saddened by the knowledge of his death. But I wasn't acquainted enough to completely pity him.

"Sakura…I want you to remain in a confined room."

"What the hell? Why?"

"I trust you, Sakura. But, I don't want you to let your feelings get in the way of this."

"They won't, I have severed all bonds."

"Even with Sasuke?" Itachi asked with an all too knowing tone. A eye brow raised in my direction as he looked at me skeptically. I looked at him hard; his words hit me like a thousand knives.

"What do you mean?"

He snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't play dumb with me; you know perfectly well what I mean."

I sighed. Of course he knew, I should've been smarter with those situations. I was constantly being watched and monitored by Akatsuki, it was inevitable for him to find out. But, then again, why hadn't he said anything before? Why was everything turning on me? I had pledged myself to Akatsuki when I joined, I knew well enough what I was doing.

Why doesn't anyone trust me?

"I'm tired of this."

Itachi looked at me lazily, his expression unreadable.

"I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not to just please other people. You still don't trust me, none of you do. You all fear that I am overwhelmed with emotions and are constantly fighting with them.

"Don't you think that by now I am capable of controlling these emotions? That after all of the pain I've been put through that I do have some experience in that area? I am not a shinobi for nothing, Itachi. You know this. I am willing to take lives away if it means achieving my own goal."

"Aa. What is that goal, Sakura?"

I finally was able to bring my thumb to my lips and lightly nibble on the tip.

"To finally seek revenge."

"Heh, what revenge could you possibly have? You act like you've been through hell. You have nothing compared to me and Sasuke."

I scoffed at him.

"It's kind of funny to hear you say that, because if you think about it, I've witnessed the murder of my family. I am now the only remaining Haruno. My parents were once great shinobis, but that was taken away from them. I now carry the weight on my shoulders of living up to everyone's expectations.

"Then, there's also the fact that I was put through something neither you, or Sasuke was. I had watched the love of my life leave me. You could not ever come close to understanding how it felt to wake up and realize that you couldn't do anything to save him,

"That you were weak. So weak, that I couldn't even keep one simple boy from making the biggest mistake of his life. I felt at that point that it was time to make a statement in Konaha. To make a statement to everyone; that I will not be called 'weak' anymore, that I am to be feared. The rage that now fills me had encouraged me to become an avenger.

"After watching so many missions to retrieve Sasuke fail before me, I had witnessed so many teammates die. And even after all of the medical training I received, I couldn't save them. _Why couldn't I save them?_ I watched as their eyes stared at _me_ with horror, just begging _me_ to save them. All they wanted to do was bring back a friend.

"What harm could that do? They hadn't realized it would take their life. _I couldn't save any of them; _I lost Gaara, TenTen and so many more. All because I wasn't strong enough _to _save them. So go ahead, tell me I haven't been through everything you and Sasuke have. I don't care, my own pain is impossible to match up too. _You_ and Sasuke haven't been through everything I have. Imagine Itachi, watching someone you once love murder your family with such ease, not even the tiniest bit of regret showing on his face? And no matter how hard I tried to save them, I couldn't.

"So don't act like I don't know what _Pain _is."

Itachi looked at me, his sharingan activated. I closed my eyes almost immediately as I felt myself become dizzy from even looking.

"Follow me."

I soon saw Itachi's body move quickly away from me. His chakra was flickering between anger and sadness. I became confused as I soon found myself sitting outside of the interrogation chambers.

"Why are we here?"

"Go in."

I stared at him quizzically as I stepped forward cautiously. I walked into the building; my mind was becoming heavy as I saw the scene in front of me.

"_Sasuke?"_

His body lied silently in his own puddle of blood. A katana blade deeply lodged in his back, the handle had been broken off. Sasuke's face was turned towards me, his mouth slightly open and his jaw shifted away from the ground. His eyes were wide open and blood red, I walked a little closer, my body trembling as I moved. I kneeled next to him as I bent down to survey his eyes.

The fire that they held was extinguished.

He was dead.

I found myself stand up abruptly as I shook my head. Tears splashing everywhere as the room seemed to spin around me.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" I found myself gripping my head as I tried to grasp the scene in front of me. My face became flushed as I continued to back up quickly, I felt myself collide with a chest.

"Emotions, Sakura."

I looked up at the voice, two red eyes stared down at me.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." I barely whispered as I finally realized what I was in.

Hell.

XXX

Itachi laid Sakura's body softly on the ground. He turned around from the room and placed a seal on the building.

"How is she?"

Itachi's gaze shifted to look at Tobi, he nodded mutely.

"She's taken care of. She shouldn't be a problem from now on. I have her in my control."

"That's good."

"When do we start?"

"I was almost positive Sakura's emotions would get in the way, but since you have her mind locked; she will be our most powerful weapon."

"Aa."

"Let us return to our team. We have a body to clean up."

"Sasori's?" Itachi asked with sudden interest.

"Seems like a Chidori made its way through him."

"Sasuke?"

"So it seems."

**This chapter was rather long compared to my usual. Hopefully you all don't mind! **

**Please keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them immensely!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	15. Stealing the Mind

Please be sure to read the author note at the end of the chapter.

**Other than that; on with the story!**

* * *

I felt myself chained to an object. It was rough and it dug deeply into my back. I couldn't see anything around me. Every single time I tried to move my eyes, they stayed locked forward.

I heard voices coming all around me. I felt so helpless. My body wasn't at my control, Itachi had it.

"Is she awake?"

"Mentally she is, but I've confined her. I am now in_ her_ mind; she can only do things that I tell her to do."

"So, then she's going to be a machine?"

"Sakura's powers are endless, and I've just scratched the surface. Imagine, since I have control over her mind and body, I can unleash what has been bestowed upon her."

"And what is that, Itachi?"

"Sakura doesn't realize it, but her chakra control is something compared to the same way Nagato used his Rinnegan to control the six Peins."

"But she doesn't have any Kekkei genkai?"

"No, but her chakra has characteristics of it."

"I thought it was a bloodline trait."

"Yes, but each user has to be able to sustain it with chakra; each a specialized kind."

"And she possesses something similar?"

"If anything, it seems more powerful. She could easily bring back the six Peins."

"Do you mean; she might be able to recreate them?"

"She has enough control to do it, but not the mind for it."

I heard Tobi's voice give a grunt and a few footsteps sounded next to me.

"You must keep her under control. I will collect bodies to use."

"Kill?"

"No, they will already be dead."

"What bodies will you use?"

"Ones that will hit Sasuke Uchiha straight in the heart."

My mind was becoming blurry as I continued to strain my ears, the conversation had faded in my mind. So, I lost control to myself. I didn't quite understand what they were talking about. I mean, I knew I always had a different type of chakra, Tsunade always told me this. Although, I can't imagine it having similar traits to that of the Rinnegan that Pein had possessed.

The Rinnegan requires use of all nature transformation chakra. I haven't even breeched the surface of that knowledge. How could Itachi possibly jump to these outrageous conclusions? Dammit, I had to find my way out of here. I began to struggle against the restraints desperately. I found myself slowly breaking free. The moment my arms were free, they instantly became restrained again, like a force was pulling me back to the chains.

I groaned in protest.

Suddenly, a figure was approaching me.

Red Clouds.

"_Itachi."_ I spit out as I saw him come closer. He was standing rather close for my own comfort, his eyes trailing over my face.

"Sakura." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why the hell do you have me locked up in my _own_ mind! Are you crazy or something?"

He chuckled darkly. Well, damn, that was a stupid question.

"I need you, Sakura. Your own mind keeps getting in the way of your true potential."

"And you feel the need to _steal_ it!"

"Yes. You don't know the power you're harvesting."

"I don't have any special powers! I am just a damn medical-nin who has a low-tolerance for morons and damn Uchihas!"

"Your chakra is unlike any other. How do you suppose you are able to manifest it in such manners in order to use that technique I showed you?"

"The Chakra Incision Jutsu?"

"That'd be the one. That technique has never been used before. Only you can control your chakra in order to complete it without killing yourself. Even Nagato failed at this."

"You mean you taught it to Nagato?"

"He was the one who inspired me to create it. I had thought with his Rinnegan, he could control his chakra well enough."

I filled in the blanks almost instantly.

"Are you suggesting that I can harvest that kind of power? I don't even think I'm capable of obtaining it."

"See, there lies the issue. You lack confidence. You would be consumed by the power almost immediately. This is why I am controlling you."

"You know how big-headed I can be. So, what makes you think I'm going to allow this?"

"You don't have a choice."

"I will easily esc-"

"You're locked in your own mind, Sakura. You _can't_ escape yourself."

Itachi's body soon faded. The blackness engulfed him as I was left alone once more.

I was filled with sadness, remorse, and so much more. I knew what was coming, if I held the power that Itachi proposed I did. I would be killing machine, and anyone who got in my way would be killed.

Completely and utterly against my will.

He was right though, how could I possibly escape my own mind? It would be like pryi ng away your soul. It was impossible for a human itself to do that. I plagued my thoughts, different scenarios and different ideas ran through them. I was picking and critiquing them where needed. There just had to be a way out.

Just had to be.

I went limp. There wasn't a way out. Itachi had control. Soon, we'll be at war with Konaha and Sand, killing innocent lives left and right. Hearing the screams as a blade protrudes bodies as they fall limp to the ground; blood soaking the roads and permanently staining the minds of those who watched from afar. Horror and fear shined in their eyes as they watched a member approach them. A sword raised high in the air, a soft whoosh sounded as they blood poured from their torsos.

I could just imagine what would happen. It was horrible. The pain that weld up inside me was unbearable. How could I stand by and watch as I sliced through the bodies of the innocent. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head.

I may be an Akatsuki member.

A ninja consumed by hate.

But, I was definitely not a killer.

XXX

He stood in front of the pink-haired kunoichi. He stared into her emerald eyes, except this time, they were empty. The fire that they usually held was extinguished. They were lifeless. The body that stood in front of him was definitely alive, her shoulders rose slightly as she breathed calmly. Her face was as stoic as his own. No personality showed in her. It didn't look like Sakura. Nor did it feel like her presence was in the room.

He quietly choked a sob back as he realized the pain she was feeling inside. He knew the consequences of controlling her mind. He would feel every single emotion that her mind could conjure up. How could she always stay so strong when she was filling like this? A tear escaped his eyes as he felt the kunoichi crying. Shocked, he lifted the tear from his skin. He studied his index finger, the wet, drop of water stood on it.

Crying?

Itachi just couldn't understand. He sent his thoughts to the pink-haired kunoichi, telling her to follow. Without much hesitation her body moved automatically; following him in a casual step. It was rather odd though, not hearing her voice break the silence.

For the first time, he felt awkward with her.

The air surrounding them was tense, her body just following every command. It was unusual. She always had to protest against him; of course, he found it annoying. But, she had grown on him. Her rather feisty personality had of course drawn him in. He loved her like his little sister. She reminded him of the old Sasuke. The determined one who didn't stop until he completed his task; the one who never gave up.

"_Nii-chan!"_

_Itachi turned around to see his little brother running towards him. His spikey hair bouncing lightly behind him. _

_Itachi smiled at his brother. Sasuke stopped in front of him panting heavily._

"_Can-you-teach-me-how-to-throw-a-kunai?" He said between breathes. Itachi closed his eyes and smiled at his little brother. He brought his hand up to his forehead, closing his index and middle finger together, he lightly poked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke's face became shocked for a split second before he mumbled quietly rubbing his head._

"_Nii-chan!"_

"_Later, Sasuke. I have to train."_

_Sasuke scrunched his nose up as his brother. Obviously upset, he crossed his arms and pouted. _

"_Fine, but just wait till you see me next time! I will be throwing kunai way better then you!"_

_Itachi smiled as he rubbed his brother's head playfully._

"_Aa. That you will."_

Itachi smiled at the memory. His little brother was so full of determination. He could just see the potential he had. He could see it in Sakura, as well.

XXX

My mind was doing circles around me, I felt like I was in a maelstrom, a never ending sea of blackness. They were tormenting me until I cracked, haven't they realized? I already have. I was like a piece of china; when it breaks is shatters into a million pieces. Gravity is all that I am hanging onto now, forcing myself to stay together.

I was hanging on by a thread anymore. I couldn't save them. I lost to my weakness that I had tried so hard to defeat. I fought with it constantly and now, it finally won. I wasn't worthy of the shinobi name. A kunoichi could save her village. I, I couldn't.

I slumped my head in defeat. I had finally given up with the thrashing around. The chains weren't going to give. I started to cry. My body shook violently as I sobbed loudly. I didn't care who saw me. Who would see me? Myself?

The tears continued to pour down my face, and they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

My eyes were faltering. They were slowly becoming blind; overcome by darkness.

XXX

Itachi looked over the citizens of Konaha. He watched as shinobis of different ranks ran about the street hastily. He saw Naruto running with a box of supplies in his hand; he was being trailed by a younger boy with a ridiculously long scarf wrapped around his neck.

Only a few more moments and this town would be gone.

Obliterated.

Once a proud village, a strong one at that, it was well-known through the five great nations.

It would become dust, and the living inhabiting it would be gone.

Konaha would no longer remain.

Itachi knew this would be the end. He could finally live in peace and feel content.

His gaze flickered over to the girl standing beside him. Her body rigid as her eyes gazed straight ahead.

"Why did you make me do this, Sakura?"

"Make you?" A new voice came from behind. Itachi didn't even flinch, he knew his little brother's voice well enough.

"Aa."

"Sakura, come here."

The green-eyed girl did not move; her body frozen still.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said impatiently. His voice sounded frustrated.

"Do not ignore me." He said aloud as he went to turn her around. Sakura's body moved numbly in his arms.

"Sakura." Sasuke said looking into her eyes. "Sakura, look at me."

Her eyes continued to stare straight ahead.

Sasuke noticed something wrong; those weren't her eyes. They didn't hold that spark of determination in them.

They were empty.

His anger rose in him as he turned to look at Itachi.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to her?" He lashed out angrily, stepping back from Sakura and towards his brother.

Itachi stared at his brother; he didn't show the slightest concern.

"Sakura isn't there."

"What do you mean she isn't 'there'? She's standing right here!"

"She's here, physically. Mentally, she's confined."

"You're controlling her with your sharingan?"

"Aa."

"Take her out of it right now!"

The sound of a thousand birds summoned its way into the air. A blue chakra crackling in Sasuke's hand; it appeared like lightening shooting out in different directions. Sasuke didn't even think before he charged at his brother.

Itachi became a blur as he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him back. A kunai was aimed at Sasuke's throat.

"Calm down."

"No! Let her go!"

"Do you understand why I am doing this?"

Silence.

"Sakura has potential. She could be used for greatness, a way to defeat Konaha permanently."

"Why? Why do you want to hurt Konaha?"

"Because, Sasuke. It's their fault our clan in dead."

"No! Stop making lies!"

"It's the truth, Sasuke. Believe it if you want. I was given the task to kill our clan. Danzo believed we were becoming too strong to control. He wanted us eliminated. I only followed orders, Sasuke. I regret it every day of my life. But now, I am taking out my revenge."

"LIAR!" Sasuke yelled as he lashed around to face his brother. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in front of Sasuke. His eyes searched around frantically. Once the smoke cleared Itachi, was nowhere to be seen. Only a small figure stood in front of him.

Her lips turned into a maniacal grin.

"Hello, Uchiha."

"Sakura."

XXX

My eyes began to tear up as I was able to watch the situation in front of me. Itachi must've allowed me regain my vision. But, I still had no gain in control of my body. I saw Sasuke's hurt expression. He moved forward almost tediously. I wanted him to hug me, embrace me and tell me everything would be okay. That he'd make everything better.

I knew that he couldn't.

I knew that we would all die if I was able to control my chakra in order to produce the Rinnegan's chakra.

Itachi was working on it as we speak. I could feel the chakra concentrating in different spots on my body. It sent a shiver up my back. I felt so invaded. Wasn't the mind supposed to be private? Where a person can say whatever they want without being heard?

I stared at Sasuke's face. His expression was stoic, but I could see the pain behind those onyx eyes. He looked scared.

I felt my eyes widen slightly. I felt myself controlling my eyes. I blinked a few times. Yes, they were listening.

"_Sasuke!"_ I called out, my lips failed to carry the message. I continue to cry out his name.

I felt a hand rest on my cheek.

XXX

Sasuke stared at Sakura, he was a couple inches away from her face. His eyes were searching hers; they were stone cold, it sent a shiver up his spine.

She looked so lifeless.

It pained him.

Sasuke placed a hand on her face. He caressed it softly as he tried to coax something out of her. He wanted to see some type of feeling; a simple _sign_ that she was still in there somewhere.

"Sakura.." Her name came rolling off his tongue so easily. He whispered her name.

Suddenly her eyes blinked a few times.

Something was different about her eyes.

There was fire behind them.

Her lips moved to speak but, nothing came out. He looked deeply into her eyes, they looked scared. They we're asking him, no, begging him to save her.

A mumble came from her.

It became louder and louder.

"Sasuke." She barely rasped out, it had emotions running through it.

"Sakura." He breathed out in relief.

"Sasuke, run, get as far away from here as you possibly can."

"What do you mean? You're here. You can talk."

"I am not here Sasuke. I don't have control over my body. I will kill you."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"..no."

Her eyes seemed to be fighting something, they held anger and fury. Her face was passive but her eyes were arguing with herself. She was fighting.

He felt hope arise with in him.

She was still in there. Barely alive, but she was there, fighting.

It wasn't the same Sakura he had met in the forest, completely cladded in black and red.

It was the old Sakura.

His rival.

The only girl to tell him that he was wrong.

He felt his face soften at her.

"Uchiha." The coldness in her voice took him by surprise. Itachi must have control once more. The fire in her eyes held was still there, they were pleading with him. She wanted him to run.

"I will never run."

Her face was frozen. Not a single emotion was readable on it.

Her eyes on the other hand, held a look of shock.

"I will follow you to the end. Even if it means dying in the process."

"So be it, Uchiha." Her eyes looked relieved, but yet saddened.

Then, she lunged for his throat.

**

* * *

**

**Whoo! Another chapter up! If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask. I know this chapter was rather confusing but, it'll all play itself out in the end. **

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_

**I just finally realized that we are nearing the end of "Follow Me" and I am deeply saddened by this fact. I really enjoy this story. So, my friend Emily, brought it to my attention that I should make a sequel. It is being highly considered. But this is of course, up to you guys if you even want another. It also depends if I CAN make a sequel. It may be hard to continue off of. But it is being highly considered at this point.**

**Please continue to review!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	16. Eyes

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay, I have already begun to plan the ending of this story in my head. Rearranging a few things here and there, "Follow Me" will definitely have sequel. It may not be as compelling and interesting as this, but I am sure I can make it work(:**

**Also, my best friend –also known as Emily or ThatOneShyGirl- has recently posted her first chapter of a new Naruto story! I suggest you all read it! It sounds extremely interesting! It is called "Face The Facts"**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! She's just so awesome!**

**Also, a thanks to SN-DirtyRich for bringing a careless mistake to my attention! I THANK YOU ONCE MORE! **

**-hands cookie-**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Xxlauraroxx: Yes, I have one question; where exactly is inner Sakura.**

**Good question and I failed to really answer this through my story.**

**I had hoped some of you noticed inner Sakura becoming quieter and quieter and eventually disappearing altogether. In my story I portray Sakura as hate-obsessed person. Inner Sakura was still part of the old Sakura that she had abandoned long ago. So, to answer this question, she's pretty much dead. Although, I had already planned ahead with this and if you keep on reading I'm sure things will clear themselves up. Inner: Sakura isn't completely gone though, just a compressed thought in Sakura's mind. She'll make her debut eventually. I love Inner: Sakura desperately, so I will definitely be sure to include her. When I was writing chapter 15, I had already begun this chapter which does mention Inner: Sakura.**

**So hopefully that answers your question!**

**ALSO ANOTHER SHOUT-OUT**

**Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. ThatOneShyGirl? I find it quite a coincidence that my best friend is my 100****th**** reviewer! –hands her a cookie- **

**Btw**

**This chapter gets a little graphic…. Not in a sexual way but in a violent way.. It may make you feel squimish and stuff. **

**Fair warning!**

I felt my mind go numb as I watched with horrified eyes. I was choking Sasuke.

And to make things even worse.

He was letting me.

I cried so deeply. I blinked several times, tears cascading down my face. I tried so desperately to gain control. My hand squeezed tighter around his throat. He didn't cough, he didn't flinch, just stared at me with emotionless eyes.

He words still ran through my ears.

_I will follow you to the end. Even if it means dying in the process._

I thrashed desperately against my bindings. I was screaming and cursing as loud as I could.

His face was becoming redder, he was suffocating.

I wanted him to fight back.

Dammit! Fight back!

I felt my mouth open and speak. I had no control over the words that escaped me.

"I am going to kill you all. I will destroy you and precious, little Konaha. You will be nothing more than a piece of history; one not even worthy of remembering."

Sasuke's eyes looked at me. A smirk graced his lips.

"Go ahead. Kill me."

My hands squeezed tighter around his throat. I could feel it starting to give, I was crushing his airways.

I felt more tears escape my eyes. I looked at him painfully, he smirked knowingly though.

I felt my body being pulled away from him; a person throwing me back. Orange caught my sight.

"Sakura! What is wrong with you?" Naruto screamed as he ran in front of Sasuke.

"She can't hear you." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed, his now, red throat. I felt myself break at the sight in front of me.

"Please, don't hurt them." I whispered quietly, silently praying Itachi could hear me.

"What do you mean she can't hear me?" He yelled turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"She's locked up."

"She's RIGHT here." He said pointing to her. His gaze left me for a split second and felt my body tossing several shuriken at him.

"What? Hell!" Naruto yelled as he ducked the oncoming weapons. "Sakura!"

"Itachi has her in his Sharingan. She's trapped inside her mind."

I felt my body taking a defensive crouch; a low rumble escaping me.

Naruto eyes shot over to look at me. I wanted to speak, so much.

"Sakura." Naruto said as he walked over to me. I felt myself tense up as I went to throw more shuriken at him. My wrist was caught before I had the chance. My lips were pressed into a thin line. Viridian eyes stared up at him, glowering.

Naruto's eyes looked into me, boring into them; he was searching for something. His eyes softened for a moment as he caught sight of a tear leaving my eye. He chuckled quietly. He pulled his hand away from mine, releasing it in the process. He turned his head around to look at Sasuke. I felt my body freeze. Itachi wasn't paying attention anymore.

"She's in there somewhere, crying out to us."

Sasuke went to speak, but Naruto continued.

"Do you remember the chuunin exam?"

Sasuke nodded, I felt myself nod as well. My actually body didn't even move.

"Ino had used the mind-transfer jutsu on her. Ino didn't even last five minutes before she returned to her own body. Her eyes were glistening, she was crying. She had started to yell hysterically, 'there's someone inside her!'

"Sakura had then told me later that her inner had saved her; that there was another voice inside of her; one that was much more ferocious. It was her other half, the unusual side of her, irrational she use to say."

"What are you getting at, dobe?"

Naruto smiled at the old nickname.

"If Sakura really wanted out, she would've been by now."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and soon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

My eyes widened unconsciously. He actually remembered that? Inner Sakura… I smiled to myself. But now, where was she? I knew the answer to this, I had destroyed her long ago. When I had joined Akatsuki I stopped listening, she became a quiet voice in the back of my head; just barely audible. I hadn't taken notice to the fact that I hadn't heard her at all recently. I had completely pressed her into nothing.

She was my only hope.

I looked around desperately.

I had to find her. She was my only way out of my own mind.

XXX

Itachi stood on the nose of Tsunade's face etched into the mountain. He had watched the scene unfold in front of him. He had allowed Sakura to see and speak once. He knew it would be more interesting if he allowed it. His thoughts were proven to be correct. Sakura was fighting hard against him, but his sharingan was stronger. Her chakra was coming together nicely. He could feel the power radiating through her body. Is this how she always felt?

He felt an unknown presence appear behind him. He immediately shut his sharingan off. Sakura's body becoming numb once more; frozen completely.

"Itachi."

"Tobi."

"I would like to place the Rinnegan into Sakura's eyes."

Itachi's body went cold; the blood stopped flowing suddenly as he turned to look at Tobi with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

"They won't be permanent. I would like to experiment with her a bit. I'm figuring we can somehow transplant it into her eyes currently. I want her to be able to use it when she pleases, sort of like the Sharingan."

"Would that work?"

"I would most likely have to transplant his eyes, to hers."

"Is that even possible? Wouldn't her eyes have to be removed?"

"Why yes, but I'm hoping by transferring the cornea, retina, lens, and pupil to behind her actual eyes. By doing that, it should take on the characteristics."

"And then she should be able to flick it on and off like Sharingan?"

"Precisely."

"She won't be happy about this, you know."

"Itachi. She's locked up in her own mind. I'm sure this is the least of her worries."

Itachi's gaze shifted nervously. He didn't feel comfortable doing this. Sighing in defeat he spoke:

"When?"

"Now, if possible. Bring her to the autopsy rooms; I should be able to do it there."

Itachi nodded summoning Sakura to him. Her body turned automatically and jumped over to him. Sakura gazed straight ahead, not even giving Itachi the slightest glance. He sighed inwardly. He really hated what he was doing.

XXX

My body was moving again on its own. I was walking behind Itachi, who was trailing behind Tobi. I knew the direction we were headed.

A large building came before us, a large sign on it read:

Konaha Hospital

I gulped to myself. We didn't enter the building though, we walked over to the unoccupied structure to the left.

The autopsy buildings.

I began to strain against the chains once more. I hated being controlled!

Itachi had me sit on a metal table in the middle of the room. He made me keep my eyes wide open though. I was locked in a laying-down position. He sent a glare to Tobi before retreating from the room. I glanced to my left. My eyes were drying out quickly. I tried to blink, but my body failed to do so. Tobi approached me with a small box in his hands, a pair of scissors, a scalpel and the gloves he was currently placing on his hands. My eyes glanced at the box worriedly. What was he doing?

Suddenly he opened the box; the lid blocking my view on its contents. He realized I had control of my eyes at this point. Chuckling darkly to himself, he turned to box towards me. I screamed.

Two purple eyes stared at me, a black pupil stood in the center as thin rings circled themselves around it. The black rings branched out, getting larger in the process. They looked like the Twilight Zone gone purple.

I started to shake uncontrollably. I realized what he was about to do at this point. I saw him lift the scalpel up towards my face. I tried desperately to close my eyes. Nothing happened.

"Smile, Sakura. I know you're in there."

A scream left my lips as I felt him slice around my left eye, my vision instantly became blinded as I shrieked from the pain. My body was sent into convulsions, I was heaving against these bloody chains. Just let me go, I didn't want this. I didn't want the power anymore, I didn't want the Rinnegan!

I didn't want Akatsuki!

I heard a swift pop as my left eye was lifted from its socket. I continued to scream out as the hole, where my eye once filled, burned with pain. I felt myself screeching more as the blood began to pour from it, my other eyes becoming blinded by the red liquid trailing over.

My right eye stayed wide open, practically welcoming the unwanted substance invading it. It started to burn and tear from the new found blood. My eyes glanced over at Tobi; his mask was looking down at his hands. He was now holding my emerald eye, taking it apart one by one. I saw as the layers of my eyes began to disappear, my inner soon showed. He then moved his scalpel to the Rinnegan's eyes and began to pull at it, the lens and retina soon left it, along with the pupil and cornea.

He placed each one from the Rinnegan into my emerald one, being extremely careful with the order he chose. Once done, his hand strayed over it, chakra leaked from it into my eye. I then saw my eyes turn purple, the Rinnegan it now possessed showed for a brief moment before it melted away turning back into my emerald color.

He then lifted the eye to his mask to examine it; he nodded and moved it back over to my empty socket. He pushed lightly as it slid back into place. He then let more chakra glow from his hand as it began to weave the cells and veins back together. My vision was returning, but becoming blurry in the process. I felt myself blink that eye a few times; then it was closed shut. Itachi must have control.

Tobi began to repeat the same process with my other eye. My screams pulsated from me as more blood poured from my empty socket. Without even waiting for the procedure to become completely finished; I became tired and weak. My body ached horribly now; my eyes throbbed in protest from the new invader.

Exhausted, I let myself become engulfed in blackness.

XXX

Itachi returned into the room, his eyes landed on the pink-haired girl. White gauze was tied neatly around her head, shielding her eyes from the outside.

"Her mind is shut off. She must've fainted mentally."

"Aa."

"How did the procedure go?"

"It went well, everything worked as I thought it would."

"Does she now possess the Rinnegan?"

"Haruno Sakura, is now the fourth yielder to the powerful Rinnegan."

XXX

I blinked a few times. Finally waking myself from unconsciousness; I looked around, silently praying that everything was a dream.

I went to move and a chain stopped me.

This was certainly not a dream.

"_Dammit!_" I yelled, I was still trapped in my mind.

"Will someone please untie me?"

Silence.

I sighed inwardly. Damn, I couldn't even bite my thumb. I tried to blink my eyes on the outside. They blinked, I could feel them, but it was still dark. It seemed like something was wrapped around my head.

I moved my arm up to grab it.

My arm willingly moved to grasp at the material. A gasp escaped my lips. I had control over my eyes and my arm? I tried to move it down, but I wasn't able to do so.

"Itachi still has control," I stated, nodding to myself, "we just thought the same movement." I mumbled quietly.

My hand ripped the material from my face. It was extremely blurry; they were completely unfocused. They throbbed in protest I strained to see.

Suddenly, I was able to focus on Itachi. He was standing above me with Tobi at his side. Itachi smirked as he grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of my eyes.

"Take a look, Sakura."

I stared at my reflection for a while. My eyes seemed perfectly normal to me. I shifted my gaze to look at him to show my confusion. He made my eyes blink as I felt chakra rush to them. Then, I opened my eyes.

A pale purple color took hold of my eyes, a black dot in the center with rings wrapping around it. It looked like a spiral almost.

Rinnegan.

"See? You possess the Rinnegan now, Sakura. You are a weapon cocked to kill."

"_NO! I won't do it!" _I screamed. I wanted so much just to talk.

"I suggest you prepare yourself, Sakura. For tomorrow we are putting you into action."

My heart halted to a stop. I couldn't kill them! I wouldn't!

This wasn't fair!

There _has _to be a way out!

"Someone," I sobbed out.

"Please, just save me."

"**Wow, have I really become this pathetic?"**

I looked over in front of me.

No one was there.

"**You can't see me, Sakura. I'm too weak."**

"W-who are you?"

"**You really don't remember? Cha! I am inner: Sakura!"**

My eyes widened, I remembered her!

She pulled me out of Ino's mind control!

"I need- need your help."

"**Well no fucking duh. You got yourself in such a mess. But, I can't help you."**

"What do you mean? You helped me with Ino during the chuunin exam!"

"**That time was different. You blocked me for a while now, Saki. I can't save you this time. You drained any powers that I had."**

"How?"

"**I need to constantly be involved, or I'll just eventually drift into the back parts of our mind. You compressed me, Sakura."**

"How can I bring you back?" I shrieked into the distance. I heard a feminine chuckle.

"**I honestly don't know. That's for you to figure out."**

"But they are attacking Konaha _tomorrow_! That's not enough time!"

"**If I could help us, I would. I wish you hadn't erased me. We could've saved ourselves this mess."**

"I-I didn't know-"

"**What do you expect? I don't even know who we are anymore."**

"I-I will bring you back!"

"**I will come back when you finally do."**

**XXX**

**TEE DAAA!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Talk about a twist, huh? My plot is slowly coming together! My story actually may a little longer than 25 chapters/: I can't be sure though at this moment. Once I get tabs on the length I will let you all know.**

**Byeee!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	17. War

Sasuke stood in the middle of room, the remaining members of Rookie Nine stood around him.

"Sasuke." Ino nodded in his direction. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Everyone here?" Naruto's loud voice boomed through.

"Hai." Shino said quietly.

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered out while blushing at the blonde who directed a smile at her.

"Hn." Neji said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes glued on the Uchiha.

"This is troublesome."

"Yes! Naruto-san!"

"Alright, before we start yelling, Sasuke is here."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they noticed, dobe."

"Back to old habits I see." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked while pointing an accusing finger at his sensei.

"Curious to see how this was going to go, since you're team leader and all."

"Oh, thanks Kakashi- HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Naruto, just get on with this. It's becoming troublesome."

"Will you stop with the 'troublesome' line? It's getting _so_ old." Ino said as she slapped the back of his head.

"You're a great girlfriend." He said with sarcasm dripping from his words. Ino glared in return.

Sasuke found himself in the middle of a furious, arguing rookie nine. Old memories came flooding back as he looked around the room. He had an urge to smile at them all. He couldn't help but notice a few people missing.

_"__How can you call ME weak? __I've been through more then you have Sasuke. Much more then you have. I've seen teammates I went through chunnin training with die in front of me. Do you remember Kiba? Dead. Choji? Dead. TenTen? D-dead..."_

Sasuke felt himself grow wary at the memory. The team looked awful small now with three members missing.

"How did they die?" He found himself asking. Although, it probably wasn't a good idea, for their faces automatically broke.

Neji's eyes looked pained as he averted his glance to the ground.

Ino was the first to speak up, "Don't think we'll tell you anything, Uchiha! You don't deserve to know, afterall, they died on one of _your_ retrival missions."

Sasuke's eyes didn't show any emotion as he stared at Ino. Hers were on the brink of tears.

"All they wanted was to make Naruto and Sakura happy. You just couldn't give anyone that could you? To selfish obviously." Ino said scoffing at the boy.

Shikamaru came from behind and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. His eyes even looked a bit red as he tried to hold back the tears.

Hinata began to clear her voice: "Look, S-sasuke, lets just t-try to keep on t-track here."

He gave a short nod before he rested against a wall. Naruto looked at him for a brief moment before he began to speak.

"Alright, as you all know, we will be at war with Akatsuki tomorrow. At this moment, we are recruiting every single jounin and some chuunin. We are all leaders of each team I will assign to you.

"On a side note, the Akatsuki are about to do something big. Sakura is being used right now and-"

"Who cares about her? She practically betrayed this village. She's a bitch, she should die." Ino intervened with a cold look on her face. Sasuke felt anger rise within him as he clenched his fists together.

"I betrayed our village, and yet, you can't forgive her?"

"Look, Sasuke, you didn't _attack_ us. This is a different situation then yours."

"She didn't know what she was doing! She was being controlled by the akatsuki!"

"Stop sticking up for her, Sasuke. She joined out of her own free will."

"You know how much Sakura loved this village. How could you possibly believe she'd want to destroy her own home?"

"She wouldn't have let it get this far is she didn't."

"She's being _controlled!_ What do you expect?" He lashed out at the blonde girl. They were both a foot apart glaring at each other. Their own tension began to fill the room.

"It's true, Ino. I saw it." Naruto said quietly from behind. The said girl whipped her head around to look at Naruto with wide eyes.

"A-are you serious?" Ino stuttered out; shock was written all over her face. Sasuke couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. Sakura has one hell of a reputation.

"She's to big-headed to be controlled!"

"That's what I thought. Sakura has changed quite much since she left two years ago."

Sasuke decided to intervene at this point: "Sakura is there. I saw it."

"Why would we believe you?" Neji said glaring, his eyes narrowed as a creased lodged itself on his forehead.

"Hn."

"Impossible as always." Kakashi said rolling his eyes at his ex-student. Finding no interest in the current situation, he pulled out his little orange book and sat himself against the wall.

"LOOK! Either way, she is being controlled! Let us just get the plan together and then we can procede with Sakura." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

Everyone became silent as they turned to look at Naruto. He grinned at them as they huddled together. Neji stood outside of the circle but leaned in to hear. Sasuke grunted as he found himself being pulled into the circle by Ino.

"This is what we're gonna do."

XXX

My eyes wouldn't stop throbbing as I lied down on the futon. Itachi had placed me under a sleeping jutsu for the time being. Tomorrow would be the day where I would be hated by everyone. No one would ever forget me, but I wouldn't be known as "Sakura Haruno: Apprentice to one of the lengendary sannin, Lady Tsunade and one of the greatest medics of all time."

I would be known as "Sakura Haruno: Member of the Akatsuki, possess the Rinnegan and is guilty of the murder of Konaha."

I didn't want my life to go down like that. I wanted to be remembered as a hero, not some person who killed an entire village. Itachi should receive full credit for it. He's the one controlling my body to begin with. I sighed at this point. I knew my way out, but I didn't know the path. Inner: Sakura was here, but she can't help me. I had completely taken her away from me. Now she is just an empty thought in the back of my head.

"Inner?" I called aloud, my voice bouncing off the black walls and returning to me in echoes.

"**Hmm?"**

"H-how exactly do I bring you back?"

"**Well, obviously, Sasuke-kun."**

"What the hell does Sasuke have to do with this?"

"**Everything. He was the whole entire reason why we went down this road."**

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I chose this path! _I_ did it voluntarily." I said with anger within my words. Well, I've gone crazy. I'm getting pissed off with my own fucking mind.

"**And that right there is why you are clueless."**

"You know you're just insulting yourself, correct?"

"**Excuse me, but I'm my own being."**

"You're delusional."

"**Says the girl who is arguing with herself."**

"Shut up."

"**I'd be nicer to me. If you wanna get out I'm going to have to save our ass."**

"What do you mean?"

"**As in, I'm coming out. You're going to go back in."**

"What the hell? I'm not letting my mind take me over next!"

"**Oh, Sakura. I may be the inner part of you, but I am the only real part of the old Sakura left."**

"I am the real Sakura!"

"**No, you're some psychotic women who believes hate and revenge is the only way to become satisfied."**

"Leave me alone."

"**Just remember, Sakura. Every time you do that, I disappear more and more."**

"Wait! I didn't mean it! I-"

Suddenly, silence overcame me. I was left alone again. I was finally able to open my eyes, seeing the outside world from within. The sun was just breaching the horizon as dawn became known to the outside world. The sky looked weary as the yellows and oranges branched themselves out. Tiny drops of dew resided on the grass, causing it to glimmer in the early morning's rays of sun.

I continued to blink a few times, my eyes still throbbing from the unwanted presence. My vision was beyond belief clear. I could see the fine threads of the curtains from me. The tiny particles flew through the air whenever wind would find its way through the open window.

"Sakura."

My eyes glanced over to see Itachi entering the room. A small grin attached to his face as he made me pull back the covers and push myself off the bed. I felt like a fucking robot with him holding my controller.

"I am going to let you speak your mind right now. I'm sure you'd like to speak what's on your mind before we go to war."

"Well no duh." I gasped as I covered my mouth. I had control again! I immediately went to move but something caused me to do so.

"Now, don't expect me to be stupid, Sakura. I'm not going to let you move. You'd probably try to attack me."

I nodded and grunted at him. "Damn right,"

"Well, go ahead. Scream and rant and get everything out of your system so _I_ don't have to hear you complain."

"No matter how much I whine, cry and scream, I will never get it out of my system. This isn't right Itachi, and dammit you know it."

He sighed as he looked at me with sympathy.

"I know it's wrong in so many ways, Sakura. But yet, it's right in _many _more ways."

"Killing the innocent is right?"

"I had to kill the innocent ones in my village."

"But NONE of them were innocent! The only one who was just happened to be, was spared by _you_."

"Keep your nose out of my business."

"Well is just so happens that your business is _my_ business."

"I knew this would be a pain."

"Oh cap it, Itachi. You have no idea what pain you're about to put me through! Do you not have a heart for the village?"

"I once did."

"And how can you betray them?"

"If a village this evil and filled with hate still remains, then the rest of the world will eventually follow in its footsteps."

"Just like you, Itachi?"

"No, Sakura, just like _you_."

I went to speak again but found my mouth was unable to move. Slowly, Itachi left the room with me right on his heels. We continued our way through the hallways of the hospital and made our way out into the street.

All of the Akatsuki members stood in a line on the road. Although, there was something different, five more people stood in the back with hats and cloaks on.

"Who are they?" I asked, of course no one would reply, but somehow Itachi must've heard me in my mind.

"Good question, Tobi? Mind explaining?"

"Like I said before, I was going to find bodies to use in our team."

"Who are they?"

A quiet chuckle escaped the masked-man as he approached the first person.

"Why don't I introduce you? Say hello to, Tenten."

I gasped, the hat was removed as I stared into the eyes of my once friend. Tears started to flood my own as they came pouring out. Itachi shot a glance over to me as he wiped the oncoming tears.

Why was he crying?

Her eyes were empty as she shot a glance to look at me.

"And, Kiba of course." Another hat was removed as the man appeared. Two red lines showed on his face as sharp looking teeth grinned at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. Sakura?"

"Heh." I felt my lips say, Itachi must've been playing it up.

"I thought this would be quite interesting…" Tobi trailed off as he lifted the next person's hat to reveal a women. She was pale and had dark onyx eyes, long raven coloured hair the led all the way to her upper back. Her expression emotionless as she stared at the person next to me. I felt my eye glance over to Itachi. His face stoic but his eyes looked pained.

"_What the hell?_" Itachi roared. His breathing became heavy as repeatedly unclenched and clenched his fists.

"I needed someone who would make Uchiha Sasuke falter."

"_This is your idea?"_ He lashed out angrily, the sharingan protruding every couple of seconds.

"It's not really her, but Sasuke doesn't know that."

My eyes shifted nervously among the group. Everyone's eyes were dangerously narrowed at Itachi.

"Anyways meet Uchiha Mikoto; Uchiha Sasuke's mother."

I gasped as I stared at the beautiful women. Her face held a look of peace, her eyes yet cold. It seemed so wrong.

"Orochimaru." He lifted the said man's hat off to show the sannin. A hiss came from his mouth as he glanced at me with hungry eyes.

"And last but not least, something to really hurt him. Uchiha Fugaku."

A young man appeared, his long hair also resembled that of Mikoto. His face was creased from years of age. His eyes coloured onyx and a proud leaf headband stood on his head.

"He shouldn't be wearing that." I mumbled. Itachi nodded next to me. I hated him being in my head.

"And the person to create this wonderful project," he drifted off before gesturing to me.

"Haruno Sakura."

My mouth gaped open as I stared at him through my eyes. Was this man serious? There's no way I'd control them.

"I'm sure you're wondering how you could be controlling them? That Rinnegan you possess takes care of that."

More tears swelled in my eyes as I glanced worriedly at Itachi. His eyes were also red; he must've been trying to hold back his own.

"Sakura." Tenten nodded. I felt more tears escape as my head was forced to nod.

"Sakura-sama." Mikoto said while she bowed towards me; her eyes never leaving her son. I heard Itachi gulp beside me as he made me repeat my nod. He even had the nerve to pull my lips into a graceful smile.

"Haruno." Fugaku said as he gave a short nod. His eyes also glanced over at Itachi for a brief moment.

A growl appeared next to me as I felt myself jump in the process, but my on the outside my eyes just carelessly wandered over to him.

"Hi."

Well, you sure can pull off a great Sakura, Itachi.

"Hmm, that's suspicious. What happened to the Sakura who wouldn't shut up?"

"_Watch it, Kiba!" _I shouted at him. My lips moved to say something else.

"Respect your leader. I can easily take you back out, that is, if you'd like?"

"Psh. Good luck."

"Do not test me."

"Whatever, pinky."

"**THAT'S IT!" **A loud voice boomed inside my head. Suddenly I was filled with raged as I marched over to him and picked him up by his collar; his feet dangling in the air as I held him over my head. My face sneered at him angrily.

"I SWARE INUZUKA IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT I WILL RIP YOUR LIPS OFF AND FEED THEM TO AKAMARU!"

A heard a gasp as he flinched away from me; he unconsciously pulled his lips inward.

I was fuming at the current moment as my eyes shot back to look at Itachi. His were widened and his mouth stood slightly ajar.

"What?" I hissed out at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to say something. But, then Toby's mask turned to look at him.

"What the _hell?_" He said as he stalked over to Itachi. The said man turned to look at him as he deactivated his sharingan.

"I don't know."

"Explain to me how she just got out?" He yelled as he pointed to me angrily. I just stood there grinning to myself.

"_Thanks."_

"**I wouldn't get to excited. This isn't over yet."**

"_I say it is."_

"**HEY DUMBASS! WHY don't you listen to me for once SO we can get out of this mess."**

"_Don't call me that."_

"**He's going to take over again."**

"_Don't let him!"_

"**Look, just the little outburst took a huge toll on me. I'm exhausted."**

"_How did you just come back like that?"_

"**That brief moment back there, was something the old Sakura wouldv'e done."**

"_What do you mean?"_

I didn't get an answer in return. Although, I was thrilled right now. I had my body under control. Those chains were not constricting me as they once were.

"Oh, Itachi-sama!" His head turned to face me.

"You're a jackass. If you ever do that shit to me again I will rip your eyes out."

He grunted in amusement as he smiled at me.

"Damn, after all of this, you're still going to forgive?"

I grinned widely at him as I walked straight up to him, my head just barely reaching his shoulder.

"Forgive and forget, right Itachi?"

"Hn."

"How did you do that?"

I turned to look at the masked-man. I lifted the corners of my lips into a smirk. "I don't like being controlled."

"How?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted at him; dense much?

"That is for me to know and for you NOT to find out."

I felt Itachi's gaze upon me, but I turned to look at his shoulder. I was not going to be controlled again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." I snapped my eyes up to look at him out of sheer unconscious reaction. I instantly regretted it as I looked into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Shit."

XXX

Itachi watched as the said girl collapsed in front of him. Her body slumped forward leaning against his body as it slowly began to slid down. Sighing, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her back up placing her on her feet.

"Well, this is not how I planned this."

"It's not my fucking fault."

Tobi raised his hand and waved it at Itachi carelessly.

"Let us get her back on her feet. I guess we will be attacking Konaha another day."

Itachi grunted as he hoisted the pink-haired kunoichi over his shoulder. His hand was placed on the small of her back as he limbs dangled carelessly over his shoulders. Giving the members a parting glance, he turned swiftly on his heel and headed back towards the autopsy rooms.

The streets were rather empty on the side of town; compared to usual hustling population wandering their way through the streets. Itachi sighed as he shifted his shoulder slightly. He took notice to how light she was, he could feel her spine through his hand. Sakura was skinny of course, but she had muscle on her. To any unknown eye she would seem like the least bit of a threat. Though, when you get under Sakura's skin, you're just asking to be killed.

Her greatest advantaged was always her anger, yet it was always her weakest.

He felt the girl's even breathing as her hands repeated bumped against his back every time he took a step. The action was annoying yet, somewhat comforting. His little sister was still in there, and dammit he was glad. He knew by doing this there would be consequences, but he couldn't help but miss the fiery personality of Sakura. It was always something that drew people in yet kept them away. Her eyes always seemed to be understanding. She always put on a façade around the rest of the members, but when she was with him, she was normal.

"My little sister," He mumbled incoherently.

Yes. She was his little sister, and fuck, if anyone laid a finger on her he would personally have their head.

He chuckled darkly to himself as he pushed the doors to the building open. Glancing to his right, he opened the closest room. He say the table laying in the center of the room, lifting her carefully from his shoulder; he placed her on it. He lifted his hand to move a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

He knew, that when she'd wake up and found herself chained again.

She'd kill him.

XXX

"Ugh…" I moaned as I moved my hand to rub my head-

DAMMIT!

_Clink_

"These chains are back?" I groaned out as I slammed my head back into the wall behind me. This wasn't fair, I was out just yesterday! I found myself becoming more and more angry; my blood boiling to a good 101 degrees as I tried to keep my breathing steady.

"Dammit, Itachi!" I screamed aloud, I knew damn well he could hear me.

"Oh, joy. You're awake."

"What the hell did you do?"

"You got out. I had to put you back in." He stated rather bluntly. I could just paint the image of him smirking inside my head.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Can't see me Sakura, I have your eyes closed."

I snorted loud enough for him to chuckle at me.

"I can hear it when you speak."

"Going crazy, Sakura?"

"When I get out Itachi, I am going to kill you."

"Oh, did I mention, you're in the woods right now?"

My mind took a few moments to process this new found information.

"What?" Was my genius reply.

"We're in pursuit. Well, actually we're about to meet Konaha Shinobi."

"When did we leave?"

"I picked you up a while ago. Needed to meet with someone and I didn't trust leaving you alone."

I rolled my eyes and mocked him with my lips.

"I'm not a fucking baby."

"With your emotions you might as well be."

"Itachi-"

Suddenly my eyes snapped open as I gazed into piercing red eyes.

"Itachi?"

"Dammit, Sakura."

"You're fighting against me." His forehead was creased with lines as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"No I'm not?"

"Then who the hell is Inner: Sakura?"

I felt triumph wash over me as I grinned at the man inside my head.

"Payback."

"Well, she's not winning. But, fuck she is putting up a good fight."

He rubbed his temples as he contemplated what his next move should be.

Groaning in frustration; he told my body to move forward.

I followed him instantly as we zoomed through the trees towards the village. I soon saw the rest of Akatsuki appear before me.

Itachi summoned me to a halt as we stood just inside the gates.

Lines of shinobi stood proudly in front of us; ranks ranging from chuunin to anbu. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second to notice the familiar people standing at the front. Gaara, Temari, Kankaru, Ino, Shikmaru, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Lee, a few other familiar jounins stood slightly behind them.

There glares were all towards me.

I felt my heart drop at the sight.

I didn't even have a chance to blink before I saw our new members charge forward towards the awaiting ninjas.

Itachi and I stood behind and watched the fights unfold.

My rage became stronger as my tears came out faster.

I was not going to let us win.

I would rather die if it means saving Konaha.

And Dammit.

I very much will be.

I glanced over to my right only to see Itachi's smirking face as bloodlust shined in his eyes.

I shivered at his cold look.

I watched with horrified eyes as people were stabbed and ripped to shreds in front of me.

Usually, I wouldn't care.

Except, one scream, I recognized immediately.

"_NARUTO!"_

_XXX_

_**Another chapter up! **_

_**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so **__**far**__**!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**I'm sad that with 17 chapters I've only received 110 reviews! YET over 11,000 VIEWS! COME ON REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

_**It doesn't take that much of an effort!**_

_**:D**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

_**I will not be updating next week or probably any of the days around it. I'm moving and my parents need all the help they can get! I will try to upload something as soon as I can!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**LluNarEcLiPsE(:**_


	18. You're My Sister, Sakura

**Hi guys!**

**As you all know, I was moving, BUT I am happy to announce:**

**I AM OFFICIALLY MOVED!**

**LOL! Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews! WOW 128 reviews! That's CRAZYY! This chapter is a little shorter then usually due to the fact that I am just barely squeezing this out there because I really am supposed to be packing. I just love you all this much that I am staying up till ungodly hours of the night to write these chapters:P**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 17!**

_**Rose Tiger- Thanks! I will definitely!**_

_**A: Mirah-Chan- YESH! You must wait! But, I came to the rescue because I felt obligated to save you:P Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**cast14- I'm glad you like it! And hmm, that's something you'll just have to wait to find out!**_

_**Jugo'sGirl- Thanks! **_

_**xxlauraroxx- no problem! And there is two reasons for that: 1. I don't want people hoping for Itachi to get together with Sakura. 2. I wanted Sakura's determination and innocence to remind him of his little brother. AKA Sasuke! Hope that helped!**_

_**ILoveSxS- Thanks! It's been quite a hassle, but the new house is nice! And I know! My friend keeps yelling at me for it, but I wanted them to be clueless till some point in the future. But at least WE know she isn't:D –wink- jkjk**_

_**Luka1Sakura- and haha just did!**_

_**XBakaNinGyoX- Just did! Hope you like it!**_

_**kara-starbuck-haha! I'm glad you liked it! And yes it's a shame that he would do that! And he should let her go already! Such a stubborn jackass! Lol Thanks for the review(:**_

_**A: (no name)- there will be a few character deaths but don't worry, nothing to sad. It won't be too sad! You must have a little drama though, right? And you should be able to use FF mobile… I can explain it to you if you'd like. Just PM me and I can help. And thanks! I plan on writing it! **_

_**Neko the kawatta cat- haha just did! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**A: Audrey- thanks!**_

_**ThatOneShyGirl- haha always the "spaz type" EMERON:P teehee looove you! Anywhos! Can't wait to see your review for this one! **_

_**IceMaidenOfLegend- I always enjoy reading your reviews, you know that? Lol they are always filled with such enthusiasm! People who review like you always make me happy! Haha and I'm SORRY! You'll like the chapter! Don't worry! –hides in corner- PLEASE don't kill me!**_

_**zutara11- Thanks! And don't worry! I could never forget about this story I love writing it WAY too much to do so!**_

_**xXFallenxBeautyxX- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**_

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**XXX**

My eyes were wide with fear as I watched Naruto's body being stabbed by, no other than, Orochimaru himself. Tears escaped me as I shouted inside. My heart ached at the site, Naruto lied there, still and lifeless. I had to help him. I just had too.

"_Someone! Help him!"_ I yelled in my mind, more tears escaped my eyes as my face stayed passive. How can they expect me to sit here and watch this? This is sadistic! I watched as more were killed and injured. I watch as Naruto's chest rose slightly before it dropped shakily. I was breaking at the sight. This wasn't right, none of it was. I now regret every single choice I had ever made since I left the village.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw a bright green glowing hand appear over Naruto. My eyes glanced up to stare at the frustrated face of Shizune.

"_Oh thank God."_ I mumbled. Relief washed through me as I saw the blonde's eyes open before he sprang back into action. He placed his hands in his all too familiar pose.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Thousands of Naruto appeared as they all charged at Orochimaru. His eyes lit up as his tongue swept over his lips in an enticing matter, his eyes looked hungry as his psychotic grin showed. He was enjoying this.

"_That sick bastard."_ I mumbled to myself. Itachi still stood next to my frozen body, my limbs were unmoving and my face frozen.

"Sakura." Itachi's head whipped around as mine did too, my eyes locked with Suigetsu's.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little tiger?"

"What do you want?" I was shocked by the coldness of my own voice leaving my lips. Itachi was becoming more accustomed to my body.

"Well, you of course." He said winking at me, I heard Itachi scoff as he rolled his eyes.

"You are not fighting her."

A new voice interrupted, "No, I am."

"_Kakashi?"_ I whispered to myself, my eyes widening in shock as I stared at him. This was completely fully!

"You really want to fight me? An old man like yourself? I'd kill you instantly, don't waste my time."

"_I don't mean it, Kakashi!"_

"Such harsh words coming from a sweet girl like yourself."

"Shut it, Kakashi."

I was horrified by my rudeness towards my ex-sensei. This man taught me everything I know today.

"_INNER!"_

"**SHANNARO! What?"**

"_Get me out of here! I'm about to fight Kakashi! I'll kill him!"_

"**Ah, dammit. I can't help you right now, Sakura. Itachi is channeling his chakra in. I think he figured out how I broke out last time."**

"_How did you break out last time?"_

"**A sudden burst of chakra I guess… I'm not really sure, but whatever he is doing its stopping me from breaking out again."**

I mentally groaned to myself as I turned my attention back to the outside world; my thoughts becoming incoherent.

"Fight me. Now, Sakura."

I heard myself sigh and shake my head.

"If we must."

Then before I even realized what was happening, Kakashi disappeared. My eyes darted around as my fists were clenched tightly. I was waiting for him to strike, just some type of movement from any direction and I'd be able to detect it. Kakashi's style was odd, he would be gracious in the beginning, but once taking notice to my attacks; he would eventually copy them.

Damn copy-nin.

I felt a presence behind me as I my foot shot out behind me kicking the foreign object.

_Poof!_

I snapped around as a log appeared in front of me. Now _that,_ I could definitely use to my advantage. My hand clamped themselves around the log as I picked it up from the ground with ease. Another two chakra's approached me from different directions. I knew Itachi could tell which one was the real one easily through his Sharingan.

My fist protruded from me as it collided with the stomach of the clone, another log appeared as my hand grabbed it. Confirming my thoughts, the real Kakashi came up as the logs were thrown at him with such accuracy, he didn't have a chance. Taking the hits, Kakashi skidded back, his heels digging into the ground as he gritted his teeth. He was desperately trying not to groan, but it definitely hurt. Clenching his fists together he shoved the logs off of him and charged back at his opponent. He made a few hand signs as he disappeared altogether. My eyes blinked once as I felt the chakra rush to my eyes. It was extremely painful; I had not yet received enough experience or training in order to be able to control the amount of chakra filling my eyes. My hands twitched as they tried to grab my head.

"_Ugh!"_

I groaned out, the pain was horrible. My eyes were burning with such ferocious throbbing. Ignoring the pain my eyes darted around scanning through the forest.

"_If it's not around then it's-"_

My inner knew exactly what I was thinking.

"**Then it's underground."**

My hand molded into a fist as I pulled it back and forced it downwards into the ground, shattering from contact. The ground pulsated and pulled apart; Kakashi flew out of the cracks I had created and did a multiple of hand signs, one being the tiger. Shit. Fire jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Flames erupted from his mouth as they came splicing towards me. I jumped back into a tree; a few flames grazed my arm as I winced slightly. I took in the wound, 3rd degree burn, slightly charred around the edges and black aligning it.

Just _fucking_ great.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Kakashi!"

Chakra burst from my limbs as it exploded around me. A few screams were heard as it hit a few people around me. But, the concentrated amount was aimed towards Kakashi.

The scream I heard wasn't from fear, nor was it from pain.

It was a scream of death.

My eyes widened as I saw the large wound in the center of Kakashi's stomach. Blood was pouring from it, but the stupid man had to get up. He coughed a few times, a little shaky but he spoke.

"I-I never t-thought I'd see the Rinn- Rinnegan again."

My lips moved out of synch with my own thoughts.

"I would imagine you knew about this gekki genkai. Although, I must say, the Rinnegan is superior to all others."

Kakashi coughed up blood.

"I know that. I-it's just fu-funny, Haru- Haruno Sakura h-has the Rinneg-Rinnegan? It just doesn't a-add up. She w-was always a w-weak g-girl."

"Che."

"**I am not a weak girl! I have never been stronger!"**

"_Calm down, Inner! Kakashi is DYING!"_

"She a-always had sup-superb chakra co-control, but the m-mind for the Rinnegan? W-who w-wouldv'e thought she could _a-actually_ handle her emot-emotions in order to m-maintain it."

"Are we going to talk? Or are we going to fight?"

"I-i'd prefer to t-talk to my s-student."

My eyes widened instantly. He knew I was being controlled, but what was his plan? Itachi pushed more chakra into me as my anger began to boil. He knew what he was doing. I heard a groan from the front of my mind as a quick shriek followed.

"_Inner?"_

"**Damn, he knows how to fight."**

"_What do you mean? We need to help him!"_

"**Like I don't know that! Every time I try to even gain chakra he compresses the line."**

"_The line? Dammit! What line?"_

"**I have to get chakra from you, but it the actually line I am using to gain it is disrupted than I am unable to do so."**

"_Dammit! How am I going to stop this?"_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

My eyes shifted from my former sensei to the loud, obnoxious voice booming from behind me.

"Naruto."

Naruto appeared in front of me, his eyes peering into mine with a meticulous expression. His eyes darted across my face.

"What."

"I want my Sakura-Chan back."

"I'm right here."

Naruto shook his head as he laid his hands on my shoulders, his nose just barely touching mine.

"No, I want the _real_ Sakura back."

"Look, Naruto," my hands gestured to my body as I looked at him, "this is the real Sakura."

_Slap!_

My head was turned from the impact. His hand was still raised in the air, his expression was rare; pure hatred and disgust. All aimed towards me.

"I hate you."

My mind buzzed for a second as his words sank in.

_I hate you._

_I hate YOU._

_I hate Haruno Sakura._

My eyes widened as tears brimmed the surface. I soon felt the salty substance drip down my face as I stared at him. My face was stoic but my eyes were horrified. Naruto Uzumaki, my _best_ friend. The only family that I had left; the one I could always count on. My best friend _hates me. _

"I don't care."

"You don't do you? You don't care about anything!"

"T-that's e-enough, Naruto."

"No! She should know what she's doing! She's about to murder everyone she loved! She practically killed you! Do you not see that?"

Kakashi's voice came out low, his breathing ragged.

"I-I know, but she's in there. Her e-eyes N-naruto. Eye-" Kakashi's eyes rolled back as his body collapsed.

"Kakashi! Somebody get Shizune!"

Kakashi's body was quickly lifted from the ground and brought over to other injured nins.

"_I killed him."_ My voice was barely a whisper as the truth finally sunk in.

I had become a murderer.

Not for a good reason, but for a shitty one.

"Fight me, Sakura."

My eyes begged him to stop.

"I am not wasting my time by fighting with someone weaker than me."

"I am not weaker than you! Sakura-chan! Please, come out! I can't do this without you! Please, don't make me kill you."

"Heh, you couldn't kill me."

"Sakura, you know I can and if I have to," he took a shallow breath, clenching his fists his eyes narrowed at me with determination, "I will kill you."

"Naruto-"

"Fight me."

"I am _not_ going to fight you. I am here for only one purpose."

"What's that, Sakura?"

"I haven't been given the Rinnegan for nothing."

"N-no, you don't mean-"

"Yes. The same way Pain did it."

"Sakura! If you can hear me stop this!"

"She can't hear you." Naruto's head turned to look at Itachi. His eyes narrowed into slits as a fierce glare set in on his face.

"You bastard! Let her go!"

Itachi snorted and crossed his arms.

"Now why would I get rid of my precious Sakura?"

"Dammit! Let. Her. Go!"

"She's a valuable weapon to me."

"Is that all she is? I know the truth Itachi! You didn't have to do this!"

My head jerked for a second as my mind computed his words. He did know! I had told them all! Maybe he could somehow convince Itachi to come to his senses. This wasn't right, how could he possible think this is right? Tobi had convinced us all that this was the only way. I shouldv'e known though, there's always two paths, you just have to pick the right one to go down.

Sadly, I picked the fucking wrong one.

"What do you know?"

"I know the elders forced you to make a horrible decision, and all that you did was only in Konaha's best interest!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't understand."

"Why would you keep it from your own little brother?"

"I-i."

Itachi was lost for words.

"Come back with us, Itachi. Konaha would accept you."

"I cannot go back there."

"Just _please_ let her go. I-I can't live without her." Naruto said, his voice trailing off at the end. His eyes glanced nervously at me. My eyes continued to tear up.

"_I'm so sorry Naruto."_

"She's now ours."

"Let me fight her!"

"You're willing to kill her?"

"I won't have to! She'll come out on her own!"

"You are not going to fight her."

"Fine then, Itachi."

"Che."

"Let me fight _you_."

"What? Why would you want to fight me? I'll _kill_ you."

Naruto's eyes glimmered with tears. A sad smile painted on his face.

"If it means saving Sakura, then I am willing too."

"_Naruto…" _

My best friend was willing to kill himself for me. Just so I can live in peace. I didn't deserve him.

"_Kill me, Naruto."_

"Why? Why would you kill yourself for her?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at me.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Tears dripped down under him creating a puddle.

"She's my sister."

I lost it. Naruto was someone I had always looked up too. Someone who had a spark of determination. He never gave up. He was willing, willing to throw his life away all too save a friend. And that friend didn't even deserve it.

"_Naruto! Please! Just kill _me!_"_

Tears were coming down in torrents as I started to shake uncontrollably. Itachi began to wipe his eyes.

Naruto glanced from me to Itachi.

"Why are _you_ crying?"

Itachi's red eyes glared at Naruto.

"Every emotion she feels, I feel."

Naruto smiled at me, he knew I could see him, whether or not I was there physically, I was there emotionally.

"Fight me. Now."

Itachi stepped forward.

"Fine."

Suddenly, a new figure stood in front of everyone, a black cloak covering his face.

"No, fight _both_ of us." My head snapped to the new voice.

"**Sasuke?"**

I nodded unconsciously as I my actually body froze.

His hood dropped as his Sharingan shined through.

"Why, if it isn't my little brother?"

Suddenly, they all charged.

**XXX**

**Hopefully you all will be satisfied with this for a little while! It may be a couple weeks before I am able to update again): I don't know when, but I WILL finish this story BECAUSE I hate it when people don't. (Unless they are discontinued then I don't care lol) **

**I started to cry a little while writing this… I just thought about how Naruto was always willing to help everyone. He was willing to die just to save a teammates life. So, sad.**

**Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE DUE TO THE LACK ON DESIRE!**

**-grins sadistically- LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	19. I'm Sorry: Itachi's fate

**Thanks for all the reviews once again!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

XXX

One thing that I especially hate is being weak. And at this current moment, I was. I sat back and watched as all of my teammates charged at each other, completely enraged with each person. I couldn't do anything to help, I felt like I was being protected once more. Sasuke may think I am weak, but I will not stand back and watch them fight. I was the cause, and I _will_ accept the blame.

Immediately, they all resorted to Tai Jutsu. Sustaining chakra was crucial in this battle. All of them kicked at once as they flew back from each other, standing a few feet away.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Itachi said with his Sharingan flashing his way towards Sasuke. The younger Uchiha smirked at him, blinking once, his eyes flashed the Sharingan. Itachi's eyes widened as he studied his little brother.

"I told you to come to me when you have my eyes."

Sasuke snorted.

"I don't need your eyes to beat you. The hate I carry will take care of that."

"We will _both_ defeat you." Sasuke glanced at his ex-teammate. Something was off about him; he seemed, different. Taking a closer look, Naruto's eyes resembled that of a toad, along with orange circling them. Naruto caught Sasuke's stare as he smiled.

"Sage mode."

"Aa."

Suddenly, Naruto charged at Itachi, his eyes glaring daggers as he held his hand high in the air.

"RASENGAN!"

Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction as his body was abruptly thrown back. A grunt was heard as Naruto's hand was through his body creating a hole in his stomach. Naruto smirked as he watched blood drip from his mouth.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at a fuming Sasuke. Suddenly, a poof was heard. A log appeared as someone stabbed Naruto from behind.

"Shit." He mumbled as the kunai pierced through his skin. Itachi had used a substitution jutsu and he fell for it. Naruto reached behind him as he grabbed Itachi's arm, bringing his feet up against Itachi's stomach; he pushed himself away from him. The kunai slid out easily as blood dripped from it. Itachi's breathing was ragged as he grabbed his stomach in pain.

Sasuke saw an opening and decided to use it. The sound of a thousand birds chirping pierced through the air as a blue chakra appeared around his hand. It resembled lightning as it protruded from it. Sasuke ran with such furiousity as a growl was heard he thrust his hand forward catching Itachi from behind.

"Chidori!"

Itachi caught his brother running towards him out of the corner of his eye, acting upon this, he moved forward at the last second to avoid a fatal impact from the Chidori. It breached his skin as he hissed in pain, but successfully dodged it going through him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke and brought him forward slamming his face into a tree. Sasuke groaned in pain as he tried to push himself free. Naruto grinned as he ran towards Itachi ready to attack, another Rasengan held high in the air.

"Rasen-"

Naruto's hand was suddenly grabbed and pushed away.

"Sakura?"

I glared daggers down at him. My body wasn't acting upon my will. I turned his wrist and heard a quick snap. Naruto cried out as his body twisted with my hand.

"Back away. You're my fight now."

_Sakura and Naruto's fight_

Naruto shivered as my cold glare was angled towards him. I smirked as summoned chakra into m y hand and gave him a slight push. He went flying backwards and slammed into a rock. He coughed up some blood and wiped it away from his face quickly. He let out a roar as he charged at me with his fist held high. I stood and rolled my eyes as I calmly walked towards him. I didn't even blink an eye as I swiftly dodged his attack and stuck my leg out in front of him. He collapsed at the stomach and coughed more blood up as I punched him in the back of the head. I wrapped my hand around his neck and held a kunai to his throat.

"You're mine."

_Poof!_

"Not quite, Sakura-Chan." A kick was sent towards my back as my body was propelled forward. I flipped around in the air and landed a little shaky on my feet. I wiped away the blood that was slowly trailing down my chin. Before I even had time to retaliate, Naruto had me surrounded by shadow clones. They all held kunai in their hands as they charged at me simultaneously.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Uzumaki!" My hands moved rapidly as I ended with the sign of the tiger.

"Fire Style Jutsu: Fireball jutsu!" Flames erupted from my mouth as they were sent hurtling towards the clones. Poofs were heard all around as the original Naruto stood in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't we get a little personal? Eh, Sakura?" Suddenly, he was in front of me sending a left punch to my stomach. My forearm shot up to block his attack as he did a sweep kick. I quickly jumped away from him as he moved at me with enormous speed. He threw more punches and kicks as I continued to dodge him moving in all directions. I ducked once as his knee was brought up to my face. It made contact with my chin as I was sent hurtling into the air.

My eyes glanced down at the blonde-haired boy. His eyes were still toad-like as orange still circled his eyes. He grinned at me and gave a thumbs up.

"Impressed, Sakura? It's called Frog Kata. It can only be used when I'm in sage mode. It increases speed, power and accuracy."

I smirked to myself as I nodded enthusiastically. I concentrated chakra into my hands as they began to emit a blue glow. I landed back on my feet as strings of chakra ran from my fingers.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed, but are you strong enough to withstand this?"

I charged at him quickly. I knew he'd disappear the moment I got to his spot. Like I had thought, a hot breath appeared on my neck as I swung my hands back. The chakra moved with my fingers as the snapped back and sliced through his skin. Naruto cried out in pain as he jumped away from me. Blood was pouring from his waist.

"Wh-wha-what is this?" He yelled as he tried to ignore the pain.

"They're called Chakra Scalpels. They are usually used for medical incisions, but," I gave a sadistic smile as I sent them hurtling towards him. "they can inflict pain while in battle. They are hard to maintain enough to make actual incisions in the vital organs, they can rip apart your tissue and muscle." Naruto barely dodged them once more as a few grazed his arm. His breathing came out ragged as he hunched over.

"Getting tired, Naruto?" I said mockingly as the Chakra Scalpels whipped around my body. His eyes looked at me with pain hidden within them. The Toad's eyes began to fade as they returned to their ocean-blue color.

"_STOP IT ITACHI! You're killing him!" _I was crying on the inside, but yet the hostile mind of a murderer held on to my body. I tried so desperately to break lose, but it was to no avail.

"I told you already, Sakura." He tried to stand up straight, wobbling a little here and there. I watched him with horrified eyes. The crazed smirk stayed on my face.

"I'm willing to die for you."

Two clones appeared next to Naruto as water appeared in his hand. I stared at him questioningly as a Rasengan was merged with the water.

Suddenly a large wind gust swept against me. I rooted my heels into the ground as I held my arms up to protect me. The water vapor in the air was slowly appearing as it whirled around in tornado-like shape. It was being pushed backwards by the harsh wind, my heels were being dug further into the ground. I couldn't see around me due to the mist that was created in the center of the vortex. I gritted my teeth together and pushed the pain that was trying to engulf me.

"Getting tired, Sakura-chan?" The voice rang out in all different directions. I was panicking. Suddenly my eyes blinked once as I felt the Rinnegan activate. My eyes darted around as I spotted the his shadow. Smirking, I began to walk towards him, a chakra-filled fist hidden behind me.

I went to punched through the water as I noticed two shadows moving fast towards me from the right. I moved back quickly as two Rasenshuriken were quickly approaching. I tried to move out of the way, but the wind held me steady. I ducked down while one scratched my forehead at the last second; the second soon followed it as moved myself to the right. It sliced into my arm leaving a deep incision in the side; I could even see the white on my bone. I groaned out in pain as I gripped the new wound.

My eyes narrowed as I focused chakra into them once more. I hadn't noticed that my Rinnegan had shut off. Blinking once, the familiar pale purple eyes appeared.

"I suggest you be careful, Sakura. I can hurt you." His mocking voice rang out. I smirked inwardly as I looked towards his shadow. My eyes flashed the Rinnegan at him.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Heh. Don't under estimate me. Ever." I focused my eyes ahead as I grinned.

"I miss you Naruto, why don't you come here for a big hug?" I said curling my finger at him. He scoffed at me.

"I'm not dumb, Sakura! I'm not coming near you! Only way that'll happen is if you drag me!"

I sighed dramatically as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, if that's how you feel." I moved my hand forward and gestured towards myself. Suddenly, Naruto flew through the wall of the vortex towards me. I held my hand out and grabbed his throat.

"W-what. T-th-e. Hell?" He gasped between breaths, my hand grasped tighter as he clawed at his throat trying to remove my hand. I chuckled darkly as I pointed my purple eyes at him.

"I manipulated gravity. Ever heard of Bansho Ten'in?"

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition.

"Pain's technique?"

I nodded at him and gripped his neck tighter.

"And this? Is when I finish you, Naruto."

I pulled out my kunai as I held it to his throat.

"Any last words?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-what?" My lips stuttered out. Itachi was in shock, I could feel is running through my system.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you."

"_I'm sorry." _ I mumbled to myself. My mind was buzzing as I heard crying far off in the distance.

"_Inner?" _

"**He always was a stubborn one." **She stumbled out, her sobs getting louder. Suddenly, a body appeared in front of me. Fist's clenched and their stance ridged.

"_Are you alright?" _

Her determined emerald-eyes snapped up to look at me. Her teeth grinding against each other as she glared at me fiercely. She stepped towards me. Her eyes studying my face with such anger and frustration, her hair was hung to her upper back, a Konaha head-band wrapped around her head. A Japanese symbol was stamped on her forehead, it read: Inner.

"**So, this is what I've come too? How pathetic."**

Her hand glowed green as it shot up and ripped the chains that were restraining my body. I collapsed forward onto my knees as I rubbed my red wrists. She looked down at me with disgust.

"**I can't break free, but you can. I am telling you now, save them all. Forget the hate you hold towards Sasuke and everyone else. We are not one of them, nor will we turn into them. Break free, and save the ones we love. Fight back."**

I nodded briskly as I closed my eyes and focused.

I opened them once and felt the outside world. I could feel the dew in the air, the harsh wind that was pushing at my body. My mouth opened and closed willingly. I looked at Naruto, his face full of sadness. I smiled at him. His eyes shot up to stare into mine. I moved my free hand to grasped my hand that was squeezing the life out of Naruto. I started to pull at it as I pressed my lips into a fine line.

"Sakura-chan?"

His voice motivated me more as I pryed at my fingers. One let go, and soon another.

A screamed was heard from the distance outside the vortex. Something inside me snapped. My hand released its grip on Naruto as I darted outside the vortex.

I knew that voice.

I knew that key.

"Sasuke…"

XXX

Itachi stood across from Sasuke. His breathing ragged as he wiped the blood that was trickling down his cheek. His little brother stood in front of him, his breathing just as hard as Itachi's. They had engulfed themselves in Tai Jutsu. Neither both of us risked engaging in chakra-involved jutsu; Itachi needed his at a high-level in order to control Sakura. Sasuke needed his in order to control his curse mark. They continued to stare down at each other. A dark aura emitted from both Uchiha's.

Sasuke began to do a series of handsigns as he brought his hands to his lips.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Itachi chuckled as he dodged the flames coming for the younger Uchiha.

Itachi smirked as he soon felt Sakura fight against him.

"Not so fast, Sakura." Itachi mumbled quietly as he smiled sadistically at his younger brother.

"Your little girlfriend is quite a fighter, Sasuke."

A snarl escaped the said boy as he pulled out his Katana.

"Leave her alone." He took a step forward and flashed his Sharingan.

Sasuke charged his chidori as he ran forward towards him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke thrust his hand forward into Itachi's stomach. The man smirked as grabbed on to Sasuke's Katana. The electricity shot through Itachi's body and ran into the sword returning the attack to Sasuke. The boy cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards releasing his sword in the process. Itachi smirked as he walked forward towards his brother, his hand held a grasped the Katana and aimed it towards Sasuke's heart.

"Say goodnight."

Sasuke flinched and waited for the impact, but none came. A muffled cry was heard infront of him as he opened his eyes to see green ones staring down at him.

"Sakura?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. Sasuke's eyes traveled down towards the blade the was pierced through her stomach. Blood was seeping through his clothing and dripping onto his face.

"Hi, Sasuke."

XXX

I didn't even think twice as I saw Itachi approached Sasuke with his Katana. I ran as fast I could and stood in front of the younger Uchiha, my back turned towards Itachi. I muffled my cry as I felt the blade pierce through my skin. Onyx eyes snapped open to look at me.

"Sakura?"

A few drops of blood stained his face, it took me a moment to realize it was my blood. I closed my eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi, Sasuke."

I grabbed the sword that was pierced through my body as I began to push it out of me. Itachi's eyes were widened as he stumbled back a few feet.

"S-sakura!"

I ripped the sword out of my stomach as I turned around to look at him. My eyes glared daggers in his direction as I held the blood-stained sword in front of me.

"Don't. Ever. Hurt. Him."

I charged at the him and sliced at him. Thinking I was after his neck he moved to the right.

"Perfect." I mumbled as I sliced at his hand. The cut-off limb stumbled across the ground as blood poured from his wound. Itachi cried out in pain as he held his wrist.

"Now, you can't do any hand signs, huh?" I said tapping my finger against my lips. "What will you do now, Bastard?" Itachi started to chuckle, then it soon grew into full out laughing. It wasn't something you would laugh about with, it was chilling. It sounded maniacal.

"You're an annoying little bitch aren't you?" He said he continued to laugh crazily.

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke ran towards him from my side, a chidori in his grip. His hand trailed behind him as he began to bring it forward, but something else was coming at Itachi from the other side. A blue globe and an orange blur.

Suddenly, two voices rang in sync through the air.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

A bright blue light burst out from the two boys. I braced myself for the impact as the explosion rumbled the area around us. Trees shook and began to collapse at their roots; animals scattered and ran towards safety. The explosion threw both boys into separate directions. Their unconscious bodies slammed into the ground. The dust began to clear as I ran towards the closest one, Sasuke. I looked down at him, his breathing came out harsh and his chest rose and went back down unsteadily. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I concentrated my chakra into the palms of my hands. Green engulfed them as I sent it through Sasuke's system. Once I felt he was stable I ran over to the blonde-haired ninja and repeated the same process.

There was no way Itachi could have survived that blow. It was lethal. The dust cleared and the body stood in the middle. A hole was in the middle of his chest as I could see perfectly through it. The body turned to look at me. Then back at Sasuke, a smile adorning his elder brother's face.

"S-S-akura. T-tel-tell him, I-I'm s-sor-so-sorry."

He collapsed.

I looked back down at Naruto's face. I felt my hand caress it a few times.

"My, my Sakura, you were always very stubborn in the head."

"Tobi."

A deep chuckle was heard.

XXX

**Cliffy!**

**Oh yes, this war is FAR from over. Although, I really hate writing fight scenes, this is going to go on for at least another chapter. But hopefully, you all enjoyed this one!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I must have more motivation, and I really wanna have at least 200 reviews by the time this story is ended. **

**Also! Please take a look at my profile for some new upcoming stories from me! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	20. Forgive

**Cast14: **_**thanks for reviewing! And keep on reading and you're sure to find out!**_

**MirameiJinx: **_**Teehee(: I just love surprising you all and everything I just couldn't resist! **_

**ZzzzzZXxxxX: **_**I know right? I was getting uber pissed with her being controlled and all. It's about time she got her act together!**_

**Kara-Starbuck: **_**I love your name btw, I don't know if I've said that already, but I do. It makes me wanna go to target and get a coffee:D And I know right? I like LOVE Itachi, but he was becoming a pest in my story): It made me sad to kill him. –tear- I wanted Naruto to break her free, because he had always affected her in that way. He always told her to never give up and what not. I felt the bond between her and Naruto was much more strong than the one she currently has with Sasuke.**_

**IceMaidenOfLegend: **_**Gosh, I still love your reviews. You're like one of my FAVORITE reviewers 'cus you're always so enthusiastic! And why thank you! I don't know, it's just frustrating to write them because you practically have to act out everything in order to see and accurate reaction. I really want it to seem realistic- at least to the Naruto world- compared to coming up with fake techniques. Although, I know the one I used in Tsunade's battle was made-up, it was realistic due to the fact that chakra can be manipulated in that sense.I had to read up on all of this in order to make the jutsu up. Besides, Sakura needs more justsus in the show. They make her WAY to weak. I mean even Ino has the mind transfer and Sakura is stuck with none): I usually act out the fight scenes with my older brother, because he's a Marine and I'm pretty sure his reactions are accurate.. lol. Hopefully you like the fight scene!**_

**Neko The Kawatta Cat: **_**thanks! Hope you like the new chapter!**_

**Alise-chan: **_**Addictions are bad:P But in this sense, I'm glad you are! Haha thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so much! Enjoy the new chapter!**_

**GEMfaerie: **_**You know, I have to agree with you. Every time I read a story and there's a cliffhanger I get twice as more addicted lol. I know when I was reading Blind when it first came out, I always hated it when she'd leave a cliffy but yet I was so excited to read what was next! I've been on this site for a good 3 years now and I still adore them! **_

**: **_**YAY! I have a number one fan! Hehe! I will give you an autograph for your birthday! LOL sequel will be coming out from one week- to two weeks after the completion of "Follow Me" and it will be somewhat revolved around their lives after all of this drama. Lol I'm glad you like the story so much to be obsessed! So continue with your obsession and make sure you review! After all, that's what number one fans do, right?**_

**Oh and btw, please please please review! More than 20,000 views and only 153 reviews! I'm going to cry guys! I love you all and everything but I need a little more motivation then that!**

**Here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

XXX

My eyes narrowed as I let a low snarl rumble in my chest. The hate I held for this man in front of me was almost, substantially, unbearable. The mask he wore gave me an uneasy feeling. The swirls they held almost sent me spiraling to the ground. This person, Tobi, never did I recall him being this evil. Being a member of Akatsuki, of course, automatically made you evil. But, for some reason, I had always remembered him as the, more or so, innocent one. He was always giddy and uncontrollable. The Tobi I remember was almost, in a very peculiar way, insane.

However, the Tobi who was standing before me did not hold the same innocent aura. In fact, he held a dark disturbing, one. As he stood in front of me, I couldn't help, but realize something. Tobi had in fact changed. His mind had become sharper and that of a mad-man. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this man wasn't Tobi. How extremely stupid of me not to realize this obvious fact! So oblivious to me all this time, but yet it hung itself their wiping me in the face until I noticed!

He constantly reprehended me with his anger and cruel ways. It was almost too painfully folly of me to go this whole time without picking up on the clues. Maybe Itachi was innocent after all; just maybe he didn't deserve to die. My hatred, on the other hand, however did continue to blossom into disgust. This man carried the putrid smell of death; as if he was once died gone to hell and came back with a forever demon locked inside him. Tobi -or whoever it was- deserved and _needed_ to die. He was sly and slick as to keep us all in the dark like that. How many secrets did he hold? How many times has he lied to our faces after we laid our trust and lives into the man's hands? My fists clenched unconsciously. Anger boiled inside me as my irrational thoughts continued to swarm my head. It was taking all of my will power not to lash out at him.

"Sakura."

My teeth automatically pressed together in an attempt to hold back the growl that was threatening to escape. I did not like the way my name rolled off his tongue. He said it with such hostility and held no remorse for all he has done to me.

"Sakura." He repeated impatiently. My jaw automatically tightened as I gather the courage to meet his eyes. But no, the only thing that would let anyone peer onto the face of him was the tiny little hole gauged in his mask.

"_What do you want?_" I hissed out at him. My eyes glowered at him as he had the nerve to step closer to me. I immediately shot up and stood in front of the unconscious Naruto. There was no way I would _let _him lay a hand on either of my boys. He took another step towards me and I unconsciously flinched. His mask bent down to look below my face. I looked at him oddly as I followed his eyes downwards.

Blood.

My shirt was soaked with the retched liquid. I had almost forgotten about the wound I had received from Itachi. Registering the fact that my lower half had officially gone numb due to the pain, I sent chakra down to cauterize the bleeding.

"My, my Sakura, what a wound you've received from such a little threat."

"Shut up."

He chuckled once more as his mask looked straight at me.

"You're not him."

His head leaned back slightly as I could imagine an eyebrow being raised.

"Tobi. Tobi was never like this."

"Ah." He nodded once as he turned around to walk a few feet away before snapping himself around to look back at me.

"I was wondering when someone would pick up on it. Only Itachi had realized it."

In response, my eyes widened slightly as I finally comprehended and accepted Itachi's fate. He wasn't being controlled, nor lied too. Itachi had led me to believe that he was the hero on the wrong side. I knew the truth of the massacre- in fact; I was the only one who knew. Sasuke had not been told and I doubt that Tsunade had been told herself. Considering that, I, myself, Naruto and Sasuke had been the ones to bring her out of the hell hole she once occupied.

But, I couldn't help but wonder if she had known the whole truth. A whole new hatred burst inside of me. The thought of everyone lying to me for my whole entire life stayed stagnant in my head. How long have I been kept in the dark? Did Naruto even know? My eyes nervously glanced over at my loud-mouth teammate. Had he known, what would that make him? A liar? If I had known earlier, it would've made an extreme difference in the way I looked at the matter. I shifted my gaze to the unconscious Uchiha lying in the Earth.

How much pain had this hidden secret cause him? What if he had known since the very beginning? My eyes softened as I looked at his face, peaceful. It was rather ironic though. How the elders had kept everyone in the dark. It's a damn good thing they're all dead. The government would not be corrupted as it is. Realization dawned on me at that moment. Memories hit me like a man firing a machine gun. Tsunade's ear-piercing scream reached my ears as I gripped my head trying to shake the image of her falling unconsciously.

The disgusted face of Naruto staring down at me.

Determined onyx eyes belonging to Sasuke.

_I will follow you to the end. Even if it means dying in the process_

I was being swallowed in self-hatred as I stared at the man in front of me. I couldn't blame him, for I was my own person. The only person that was to blame was me.

**Stop it now.**

_Stop what?_

**Get those thoughts out of your head right now. We are going to fight and we will win. Stop losing faith in yourself. We both know that this is indeed our fault, but we can't shoulder the burden any longer. **

I nodded once as I took a fighting stance; cracking my knuckles in the process as I adjusted my gloves.

"Before we get into this fight, Sakura. I would like to have a word with you."

I relaxed my tense muscles as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Explain."

XXX

I had become at ease as I sat down in the grass. My legs crossed Indian-style with my hands folded in my lap. My eyes were focused on the masked man in front of me. He sighed once as he took a seat against a tree.

"I know you have heard about the Uchiha Massacre, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since you knew about the elders 'little' project; did you hear about the first hokage?"

"No, not really."

"Well, let me explain this to you calmly."

I rolled my eyes at him as he immediately assumed I'd go into my rant about now.

"You've noticed something different about me, eh?"

"Tobi was injured and had become delusional. But now, you seem to have your head on your shoulders instead of thinking it rolled off somewhere."

He chuckled. The moment I heard the shrill laughter a shiver ran up my spine. I then realized how uncomfortable I really was. I clenched my fists a few times as I took interest in the way the skin on my knuckles would become transparent almost to the point where I could see my tendons. Tobi had realized I dazed off into my own mind. He cleared his throat once as I snapped back to reality.

"Like I was saying; Tobi died a while back."

I nodded slowly.

"So, that would make it seem that I had returned from the dead, right?"

"No," he took in a sharp intake of breath, "it's physically impossible to bring someone back to life, even the forbidden resurrection jutsu can only work in a few moments after death."

"You were always on top with everything, weren't you Sakura?"

"Heh, I'm just not stupid. How do you think those two are still alive?" I said nodded towards the two unconscious boys.

"I never said you were. Aside from that, I am an elder."

I snorted.

"Old man, ey? Well then, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Madara Uchiha."

If I had been eating, I would've choked and died right then and there. Uchiha Madara was a man from the ages of the 3rd Great Ninja war. He had led the Uchiha clan against the Senju clan. He had been denied the position of Hokage and was replaced with the leader, Hashirama. That would explain everything. What the Akatsuki's goals were for; how Itachi wanted to go after the elders. Madara had manipulated us all in such a cruel way. He took our innermost fears and slapped us in the face with them. At this moment, I had lost any bit of sanity and remorse. My mind became foggy as I sent chakra to my hands and sent a fist flying at him.

As my fist collided with his body, I had completely forgotten the fact that you can go right _through_ him. I had used my chakra to charge at him with a good amount of speed. Instead, that power had pivolted me into a tree. My face slammed into the bark as I felt the wood dig its way into my skin. I grinded my teeth together as I pushed against the tree with my palms. I felt the skin of my cheeks being tugged as the bark that was embedded in my skin refused to break. Giving a good push, I pulled my face away. Blood rushed down my cheeks as I felt the pieces of wood lodged in my face.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. I couldn't worry about this injury though- it wasn't a mandatory wound. Though, I was positive the remnants of the wounds will probably be some nasty scars. Hell, my face will be ruined.

"Don't even bother, Sakura. You and I both know that this is a pointless battle."

My bloodied face turned to look at him. I was bewildered by the fact that he was turning down a fight. But then again, he had always backed away recently.

"You're weak."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I am becoming weak, yes."

"So, did you take Tobi's body then?"

He shook his head.

"No, I played the fool of the Akatsuki for the time being."

"So, until you found it necessary to intervene?"

"Precisely."

"You're a coward."

He scoffed.

"I'm not a coward, Sakura. I just know how to play the game."

I then lashed out at him.

"You call _this _a _game_? Are you _zany_? Honestly, Madara! This is not a rational way of handling things! You sucked everyone into the hell hole called, 'your life'! Do us all a favor and just die already!"

"Sakura, dreams do not die that easily."

I sighed.

"I know they don't. But, please, just leave us be."

He became silent for a moment.

"I never knew you to be one for begging."

"You don't know me at all."

"I know you more then you know yourself."

"You daft person! No one can understand me better than myself!"

"I know you were once an innocent kunoichi. One that always had a kind heart towards her teammates and those who didn't deserve death. You were infatuated with your teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. The night he left you divulged your love for him and he threw it to the ground and stomped on it. You then became a heartbroken woman who didn't believe in anything. You barely trusted anyone, but yourself and Naruto.

"You had watched your parents being murdered by your beloved. You felt weak. After training with Tsunade you became set on revenge. You betrayed your village and your love by taking the path of vengeance. Admit it, Sakura- you're the coward. You ran away from everything and blamed everyone for anything bad in your life instead of doing something about it.

"_You are weak_." He spat the words at me. I took a step back as my eyes widened with disbelief.

He's right. I turned to look at the two boys who were risking everything for me in my life. How could they possibly give their lives just to save mine? It fathomed me with such astonishment as realization dawned on me. I could save everyone. My eyes glanced over at Madara. I could take him out along with myself easily; a fatal blow to both of us. Numbness engulfed my body as I began to ponder the thoughts.

I made my decision.

I took a good look at the man in front of me. I surveyed his body as I tried to remember his strengths and weaknesses. I took a step forward and bowed with a mocking grin aimed towards the masked-man.

"I think it's about time I end you, Madara."

He chuckled darkly as he spun his hand around as he bowed.

"If we must."

I blinked my viridian eyes once and he had vanished.

"Fuck."

"What language for a fragile girl for you."

I snorted lightly as I clenched my fists.

Before I took an action, he spoke once more, "let us play a game, Sakura."

He suddenly popped out of the ground behind me and plopped me in the head with an object.

"What the-"

**Can this guy get any more annoying?**

_You're telling me! What is his problem?_

He reappeared on my right and hit me in the head with a stick.

"THE HELL? We are not playing Whack-A-Mole!"

**If he does that one more time I swear-**

He surfaced in front of me and slapped me once more with it.

"THAT'S IT!"

I squeezed my fingers together and molded chakra into my hands making a fist. I grunted as I slammed it into the ground. It immediately faltered at my will. The ground shifted apart as Madara appeared from the ground.

"What brute strength you have!"

I smirked sullenly as I cracked my knuckles threateningly.

"That's not even half of it."

My fist collided with the mask guarding his face. Almost immediately, it fell apart breaking into tiny pieces. I soon met the eyes of Madara; one the Sharingan and one the Rinnegan. His face was pallid, that being a trait of the Uchihas, defined bone structure and scars leading around his eyes from the incision. His face turned grim as the corners of his lips tugged down in a threatening frown.

"I don't like it when people touch the mask."

Before I even registered what was going on, I found my body being flown back hundreds of feet and slamming into a large tree; my torso and head making a large indent into the bark.

"Ugh!" I moaned out as I tried to move my body. I felt so weak. My chakra was running dangerously low now, it was only a matter of time before I would collapse from exhaustion.

I hauled myself as him as I summoned chakra scalpels to my hands. I whipped them at him in different directions successfully landing a few hits. He clutched the wound I created on his shoulder. Blood soaked through his cloak and dripped onto the ground in front of him.

"I give you credit, Sakura. You landed a hit."

"I'll land more hits, bastard."

I summoned chakra to my fists as I ran towards him. I knew I would fly right through him so I decided to make use of those scalpels. With a flick of my wrists, they surrounded his body and brought him fly with me. Pulling my wrists further apart I felt the chakra dig into the tissues of his skin. A pained cry escaped his lips as he pinned to the tree.

I appeared in front of him and pushed my fist forward. It hit the tree behind him and cracked in half sending him free. He grabbed me by the neck and through me away from him. I coughed out blood and shakily stood up.

Madara shifted his eyes to gaze at me for a brief moment.

"I'm not going to kill you right now. You're still an important part to my plan."

I wobbled on my feet as I trudged my way over.

"No! Fight me _now_!" I growled out as I grabbed him by the collar.

"Till next time, Sakura."

"Don't you dare run away from me you coward!"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I really did not want to kill you, Sakura."

"You won't! The only one who'll be dying will be _you._" Malice dripped from my words as I narrowed my eyes at him. I stood there with a kunai raised in front of me. I needed to think fast. His powers were the kind to annoy his opponent by not letting them lay a hand on him. I shifted my weight on my feet as I tried to gather an impenetrable plan. I blinked my eyes once as I realized what I had to do. I focused my chakra as I began to pick up on his own.

"Your chakra seems different."

"I sealed a part of the one-tails chakra inside of me."

"Why?"

He seemed to ponder my question for a moment as he let out a gasp of breath.

"It improved my health."

"Which explains why you run away every time?"

He didn't respond, but, my mind cranked and turned as it brought together a plan.

_Do you think it'll work?_

**I really don't know, it depends if they'll help us.**

_I don't even know where they all went._

**We probably moved further away from the battle as we fought. They should be near.**

_But, what if they are-_

**They aren't weak, Sakura. They'll be fine. Just get moving and figure out a way for him to follow us.**

My fists were sent at him as they flew right through his body. I was moving back in the direction of Shizune and the rest of Rookie Nine. Madara hadn't realized, but I was moving him back every time he would reappear in front of me.

I soon saw Ino, Hinata and Shizune huddled over Kakashi.

"Ino, Hinata, Shizune! Hurry up and help me!" I shouted over to them as I found Madara in front of me once more. I threw another punch as I flew through him. I flipped around in the air as I pressed my heels into the ground in an attempt to stop moving. My back hit a rock wall as I felt blood rush into my mouth. I turned my head and spit the retched liquid from my mouth. Their heads turned to face me as I charged back at him.

XXX

"Ignore her." Ino said turning her attention back to Kakashi's wounds.

"I-ino, I t-think she really n-n-needs our h-he-help."

"Can it, Hinata. She's lying."

Ino glared furiously at the pale-eyed girl. She moved her hands back over Kakashi's wounds and summoned chakra into their palms.

"Ino." A hand clamped on hers as shocked eyes looked up the determined ones of Shizune.

"Stop."

Ino's eyes started to water as she began to shake her head furiously.

"No! I can't forgive her that easily! Look at all she's done to us. She almost killed Kakashi!"

"But she didn't. It was Itachi. Look, he's stable. We need to help her."

Ino ripped her hand out of her grip as she narrowed her eyes into slits.

"How do you even _know_ it's her?" She lashed out.

"Sakura was always one for teamwork, wasn't she?"

"S-she's right, I-ino-Chan."

"Dammit! Are you guys _blind?_ That's not Sakura!"

"Ino! It's her! Just look!"

The said blonde turned her attention to her pink-haired friend. More punches were thrown at the Akatsuki member earning more grunts from the kunoichi fighting him. Ino knew Sakura had always held a sense of fortitude in the way she fought. Her grace and poise as beads of sweat poured down her face, her determined face. She had always admired Sakura in that way.

Tears continued to cascade down the blonde's face as she nodded her head.

"Let us help her then."

Hinata smiled.

"H-hai."

"Well then, get moving girls!" Shizune shouted as she moved quickly to the quarrel in front of her.

XXX

Madara had finally had enough as he finally started to fight back. I was clinging to the remaining chakra I had. I needed to reserve as much as I could for the technique I needed to defeat him with. His fist connected with my jaw as I felt a tethering crack. I mumbled a cry as I felt my body fly back and skid across the ground. Using the back of my hand, I wiped away the sweat gathering on my forehead. I flinched slightly as my hand shifted a piece of bark that was still lodged in my epidermis.

"I really didn't want to kill you, Sakura. But, you leave me no choice."

His hand moved so swiftly I had barely noticed it until I saw it frozen in front of my face, a hand clenched around it.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her."

Loud and obnoxious filled with mockery.

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Ino." I breathed out as my eyes clashed with her blue ones. Ino grunted as she pushed Madara away from me and threw him a good couple feet back.

"Don't get sappy with me, forehead."

She held her hand out too me. I grinned stupidly as I took it and hauled myself up.

"Never would, Pig."

"_Ugh!"_

Our heads immediately snapped over to the voice.

"Hinata! Back away from him now!" I yelled out at her as I grabbed Shizune and pulled her back.

Madara rubbed the back of his head as blood appeared on his appendage.

I turned back around to talk to the three girls.

"Look, I know you all hate me, but listen up for now alright? Do you remember when we sealed the three-tails? Well, Madara has some of the one-tails chakra sealed inside of- HIM!" I dodged a punch thrown in my direction by Madara.

"I gotcha Sakura!" Shizune yelled out as she moved to surround the red and black cladded man.

"Move it, Hinata!" Ino yelled as she moved into position.

I caught a scroll being thrown towards me as the others pulled out their own. We surrounded Madara and bit our thumbs tracing the blood across the paper in a straight line and place a hand on the center. Pressing my index and middle fingers together I moved them to my lips concentrating my chakra to my palms. Soon black lines appeared trailing from mine to around to Hinata who's trailed to Ino's and onto Shizune. A diamond shape appeared as me lifted out palms up bringing a dome-like chakra barrier with us. A blue light emitted above Madara as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" He yelled out while trying to run out of the way. I chuckled as the barrier held him in place.

"Sealing you."

Suddenly the blue light burst in different directions as it completely engulfed him.

"Dammit!" Ino groaned out as she collapsed to the ground.

"Ino! You must focus!" Shizune reprimanded at Ino. Madara smirked as he began to move out of the barrier.

"Hurry, Ino!"

Trembling, she pushed herself from the ground and resumed her original position.

Madara was hurled back inside the barrier, his back slammed into the ground as he let out a loud grunt.

"Now!"

The blue officially engulfed him as he was compressed into thin air. The barrier broke and threw us all back a few feet. We all landed on our backs, our breathing coming out ragged and rushed.

"Thank you."

Silence came from the other persons in the same position as I was.

"You're welcome, Sakura-Chan."

I wanted to hear it from one person. So I knew I was forgiven and accepted back into their lives.

"N-no problem, S-Sakura-Ch-chan."

Silence.

"Course, who else would save your sorry ass, forehead?"

A large smiled stretched across my face as happiness overcame me. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace. So much had happened in these last two years and I couldn't help but admit my folly actions and abnormal thoughts. I knew I had made so many mistakes in life, and yet I was forgiven so easily.

My eyes traced over the familiar faces around me. Some unconscious and some beaten and swollen, but they were all smiling at me.

My family was back.

The smile remained on my face as my eyes fluttered to a close.

XXX

***sniffsniff* were coming closer and closer to the end of "Follow Me". It's going to be so hard to part with this story… but I have a few in mind including some I posted on my profile. SO maybe they will make as much of a commotion as this has…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	21. Interrogation

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I was quite upset with the lack of response with the last chapter…do you all not enjoy it? But I guess it was inevitable considering all the maintenance FanFiction had done on the site. Reviewing was practically impossible for me, so I imagine it was just as frustrating for you. For that, I will let the lack of reviews slide… but I would very much appreciate it.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.**

XXX

Blinking rapidly, my eyes tried to adjust themselves to the harsh fluorescent light flickering above me. I only was able to distinguish one color.

White.

Moving my hand up to my forehead, I dug my nails into the skin there.

"Ugh."

Throbbing would be an understatement for the pain I was currently succumbed in. I dug my fingers into my skull more as I tried to dull it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My blurry gaze shifted over to the voice as I noticed a smudge of dark hair.

"Shizune."

A light laugh filled the room and I couldn't help the small smile settling on my lips.

"You look like you got ran over by a cement truck."

I laughed at her nonsense. "Come on, Shizune! Me? Taken out that easily? Please!" I said waving my hand carelessly as we both giggled at my reply.

"It's nice to have you back, Sakura."

My smile fell almost immediately.

"I'm in Konaha, aren't I?"

The smudge nodded. The hand on my forehead began to shake as I became engrossed in guilt. I let out a small sob as I tried to hold back my tears.

"How?"

Shizune's body finally became clear as I saw her onyx eyes stare at me questioningly.

"How what?"

I shook my head as tears splashed around.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

I shot up from my bed and clenched the sheets in an iron grip.

"How can you _possibly _forgive _me?_ After all that I have done. How can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Shizune pondered my question for a moment before a frown ruined her features.

"Look, I still don't completely trust you, Sakura. Tsunade is still in her coma that you have yet to release her from. But, you are still a Kunoichi of Konaha, and well, frankly, we all still love you."

My eyes widened as my torso collapsed back in the bed.

"Oh!" I shrieked as I gripped my stomach. The wound from when I saved Sasuke. How am I even still alive? I turned my head to face Shizune once more as I gestured for her to come closer. She looked uneasy for a moment before she made tedious steps towards me.

"Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around the woman and pulled her too me. Tears stung my eyes as I felt her arms return the embrace.

"We all missed you, Sakura-chan."

My heart skipped a beat at the nickname. A grin broke out on my face as I looked up at her with happiness.

"Bring in Tsunade-shishou."

XXX

I felt horrible as I watched a few doctors roll in Tsunade. Her eyes were closed and her skin slightly paler than usual.

I couldn't help but mumble, "what have I done?"

She was placed next to my bed as I stared at her face. I let a trembling hand reach out and brush a few bangs from her face. I placed my palm on her forehead as I closed my eyes in concentration.

Silence overcame the room as I carefully pulled my chakra from her brain.

Topaz eyes snapped open.

Clutching her head, she mumbled a few profanities.

"T-Tsunade-sama?"

Shizune started to reach her hand out uncertainly unsure if she should.

"Oh, Shizune? What have I missed?"

Tears broke her friend's eyes as she tossed her arms around the honey blonde.

"Shizune?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around her first apprentice.

"Oh thank kami-sama you're okay!" More tears stained the 5th hokage's shirt. Letting out a small smile she tugged on the younger woman's arms.

"You act like I died, Shizune."

"We thought you did!" She interjected wiping a few tears away.

I watched as my former sensei turned her head to face me. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at me disgusted.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

My heart sunk at her words. But hey, I deserve it right? I couldn't fathom the fact that Shizune had forgiven me so easily and how could I possibly expect Shishou too?

"I brought you back."

Her eyes seemed to study me for a moment before the corner of her lips tugged upwards into a smile.

"About time you came to your senses, Sakura. I had expected you to be strong in the head. After all, you are my apprentice."

Pride swelled in me as a large grin settled on my face, a twinkle of amusement in my eyes as I gave her a cheeky thumbs up.

"I've always been big headed, Tsunade. I just got a little lost on the way out."

She gave half-hearted shrug.

"Happens to the best of us."

I couldn't help, but let more tears escape as I encircled her in a hug. Tsunade smiled as she caressed my pink locks and held me tight to her. This woman was the closest thing I had ever had to a mom. She cared for and loved me with all her heart. We held the same fiery personality and a similar past. Both of us got lost on our way out of hell. As Konaha shinobi though, we always found a way out. Whether it'd be death or life; there was always an exit. My grip tightened on her as we sat in each other arms. A daughter and mother reunited for the first time in 2 years. It was a silent reunion, but one nonetheless. Shizune had eventually joined in on the hug as the three of us let silent tears fall. Our team was back together.

Tsunade's medic team was reinstated.

XXX

I may be a medic-nin, but I cannot _stand_ sitting in a hospital all day. Dammit! I am a ninja and I should be able to go wherever the hell I please! I grunted once before shoving the sheets away from my body and swung my feet over.

**Dumbass! You're still not healed! You have a huge cut through you from a katana AND suffered from chakra exhaustion. Do. Not. Leave. This. Bed.**

_Oh be quiet. I know what I'm capable and not capable of._

**This should be interesting.**

I snorted inwardly as I pushed my palms against the bed and hauled myself onto my feet. I swung slightly as I tried to regain my balance. The room spun around me as I held a hand on the night stand beside me.

"Stubborn as usual, ey forehead?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at the blonde.

"Go away, Ino-Pig."

I felt a pair of hands settle on my shoulders as they gave light push back. I felt my butt slap the bed as I huffed at her.

"I can't stand sitting in this room any longer!" I whined as I let my head fall back on the bed dramatically. A hand tossed carelessly over my head. I felt the bed give slightly from somebody lying down next to me. I blinked an eye open as I saw Ino on the bed beside me. She had her hands crossed behind her head.

"Stop being such a baby."

I laughed lightly as I watched her closely.

"I'm just stating my opinion is all."

She smirked lightly as she lifted a hand up and used her index finger to trace things in the air.

I watched the way her finger moved around in a spiral illusion. I soon recognized the object she was drawing.

The leaf symbol.

"Thank you, Ino."

Her hand made a small noise as it immediately dropped from the air. I felt myself jump slightly from the movement, but paid no heed to it. I wanted to know her reaction. Hating someone is an easy accomplishment, but on who can forgive is the true reward.

"Don't thank me." Her words were harsh and forced. I could hear her gritting her teeth together as she spoke- it almost sounded as if it held pure hatred.

Concerned, I questioned her, "Ino?"

She suddenly pushed herself from the bed and quickly moved her way across the room. She paused momentarily in front of the door. Her head turned back to look at me- her signature pony-tail whipped around. I was taken aback by how serious she looked. I couldn't quite catch what else I saw on it. Ino was never one for hiding her emotions and I highly doubt she's gotten any better at it.

"I didn't _want _to help you. Shizune and Hinata had convinced me otherwise."

"But you still did."

No matter how much she hates me now, she still pulled me out of a sticky situation. In fact, she even accepted my gratitude. How foolish of me to possibly think everything would go back to normal? I had betrayed everyone here. The last thing I deserved was a welcome back party and everyone asking how I was when I was away. These people hated me- despised me to no end and practically grinded their teeth together in some sort of lock in which they'd keep their opposing opinions to themselves.

But, nothing could possibly prepare me for the words that slipped out of the blonde kunoichi's mouth.

"And I sometimes regret it."

My mouth slightly opened as I stared at her confused.

The door slammed and my _ex_-bestfriend was no where in sight. My mind went into a haze as I tried to comprehend the hidden message behind her words. Did she want me to die? I wasn't completely incompetent enough to not fully read the hidden message, but this one had me stunned. Why would she be so calm when saving me yet regretted it in the end? I hadn't attacked anyone nor have I tried to escape Konaha- well apart from the futile attempt to leave this damned room. I groaned lightly as I hit my head against the mattress repeatedly.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh boy." I mumbled to myself as I tried to suppress the loud obnoxious kyuubi with a pillow to my head.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

I sat up and flung the pillow at his face when he slammed the door open. The pillow burst once it made contact with his skull- feathers now flew around the room profusely.

"Dammit, Naruto! What do you want? There are other people in this hospital!"

The blonde gave a cheeky smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan."

I rolled my eyes as I dropped my back onto the mattress once more- bouncing slightly as I made contact.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

I closed my eyes for a moment as I waited for a reply.

"I just wanted to see you."

A smile broke out on my lips as I blinked an eye open to look at him.

"Miss me, did ya?"

He gave me a slight grin as he nodded sheepishly.

"You have no idea. I was so scared when Itachi had you controlled like that. I thought we really lost you."

I snorted at his stupidity.

"No matter how hard you all try, I will never be ridden of."

"Lets keep that way, okay?"

"Alright."

Silence overcame us as he glanced around the room nervously. My eyes traced over his features. I hadn't seen Naruto in 2 years and I was just now realizing how different he is now. Of course, his appearance had changed over these past few years- his hair had become a slightly darker shade of blonde and his eyes were still brighter than usual. That however wasn't what shocked me, it was the look of desperation and uncertainty he held in his face. His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying so hard to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. He was avoiding my penetrating gaze, using every single object in the room to distract himself from what it was he wanted to say. This irked me for some reason- Naruto was never one for keeping things to himself. It was his tedious, sultry that frightened me to the core.

I brushed my fingers over his hand that was tightly clenched around his thigh. He froze a moment before sighing and enlacing his rough fingers with my delicate ones. I gave his hand a light squeeze as I tried to catch his eyes. He wouldn't even look in my direction. Something was _very _wrong. Did he still not trust me? No, he would never feel like that. Naruto was always one for perserverence and determination.

"Naruto."

His head seemed to twitch towards me, but retreated to its original position.

"_Naruto."_

"What."

I placed a hand on his cheek and tugged on it. He wouldn't move.

"Dammit, Naruto, _look_ at me."

Stubborn boy.

I forced some chakra into my finger tips and pulsated them into his skin. He immediately flinched away and turned to look at me.

"Sakura-"

Placing a hand on his face, I tried to read his thoughts in some desperate attempt to unlock what was going on in his head.

"_What _is with you?"

His brow knitted in frustration as he slapped my hand away. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him flabbergasted.

"Naruto?"

He stood up abruptly moving the mattress in the process.

"Get some rest, Sakura."

I blinked once and he disappeared from the room.

Everyone was acting out of the ordinary. Naruto couldn't even look my in the eye. They were contradicting each other. No matter what though, I was determined to figure out what that was.

XXX

_Torture and Interrogation: Unit 16_

I kept my head bowed down as I refused to look at the mask man in front of me. I could still feel his penetrating gaze on me as he casually sat across from me. He was so calm, almost _to _calm. It irked me for some reason. I didn't like the feeling of being a criminal. It was extremely irritating due to the fact that no one had given me a smile while I was here. I only received glares and disgusted looks from other members of the ANBU and hospital team. Naruto came to visit me once more, along with Ino and surprisingly, one from Shikamaru. Figuring, he probably was threatened to come visit me by his girlfriend.

Silence. Overbearing tension hung heavy in the air as I became engrossed with the small blood mark on the floor. I wasn't stupid, if I didn't talk soon they would resort to physical ways of getting information from me. It was frustrating to know that no matter how hard I glared at him, he still deterred me. On the contrary, I was rather curious why they didn't have me tied to a chair. I was considered an S-class missing-nin. Have they no shame?

Sasuke was probably in the same exact situation I was in. At least, that was what I had been led to believe. He and Team Taka were under interrogation simultaneous to mine. Karin was probably blabbing everything she knew. Jugo most likely kept quiet and delivered the necessary information. Suigetsu was probably threatening to kill someone if they didn't let him go, but told them everything he knew. Suigetsu held no loyalty to anyone. Sasuke was probably just as quiet at me- both of us trying to hold our pride.

"Haruno, Sakura."

I blinked once and gave short nod.

"Age, 17, S-class missing-nin. Former member of the Akatsuki and partner to Uchiha, Itachi. Correct?"

I tightened my knuckles into feroicious grip as I felt my tendons bursting through my skin.

Through gritted teeth I replied monotoneously, "yes."

"Hmm, interesting. It says here you were also a former member of Team 7, Uzumaki's team, huh?"

"Yeah."

He seemed to ponder my answer for a moment before giving a brief nod.

"You seem to be rueful towards that."

My eyes blinked once as I felt the anger rise in me. He gasped.

"So, it's true."

I didn't reply but continued to glare a hole through his forehead.

"A Haruno obtaining the Rinnegan, what a waste of power."

**OH HELL NO!**

_He just insulted us!_

**HE CALLED US WEAK! KILL THE DAMN BASTARD!**

_Don't mind if I do!_

Smirking, I cracked my knuckles tantalizingly. I stood up from my chair and slammed my fists on the steel table- it crumbled at my touch.

"Do _**not**_ insult my clan."

"I believe I just did, Ugly."

I didn't even register the name before my hands found a comfortable position around his neck. The mask flew off and bounced against the cement floor.

"S-sakura!" He stuttered out as he clawed at my hands.

"Save it, Sai!"

Shaking him furiously from side to side I let my grip loosen, but made no movement to free his neck.

"How _**dare**_ you insult my clan," my words dripped with malice as I shoved him against the wall.

"It was nothing personal, I was just doing my job."

Looking away, I released my grip and let him fall to the ground in a heep.

"You sicken me."

"Haruno! What are you doing?"

My face turned to the familiar one of Ibiki.

"Hello." I chided sarcastically as I sat myself back in the chair.

"Geez, did you really have to strangle him?" Ibiki asked as he took notice to the former ROOT member on the floor. I glanced toward him before letting out a disgusted snort and making it a point as I raised my nose slightly in the air.

"Yes."

Ibiki gave short nod in approval as he helped Sai from the ground.

"Sai, you can go. I will take care of it from here."

Sai glanced once at me as I made a mocking gesture for him to leave. Narrowing his eyes, he made it a priority to slam the door.

"Well, then, Miss. Haruno. Why don't we start with-"

"Where is he?" I interrupted.

"Whom are you speaking of?"

I scoffed at his idiocy as I made a mental note to personally regroup the interrogation unit officers.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. He's being interrogated right now."

I pondered his reply for a moment before I gave him a studious glance, "is he complying well?"

Ibiki gave a dry laugh as he shook his head, "the Uchiha never cooperates well. Even in his genin years, but Kakashi is going to speak with him soon."

"Ah, I'm sure that'll get something out of him. Has he assaulted any of ANBU members yet?"

Ibiki gave a light laugh before replying with a hint of humor, "you're the first to assault anyone."

I sighed inwardly as I took in the information. I'm just sure that gave me some leverage in this situation. I knew well that I was going to get off easy. Tsunade only has to peruse the kages in this matter considering Akatsuki's previous encounters with the five great nations. She did always have an amazing gift in persuasion- figuring she used seduction most of the time. I couldn't help but reminisce about the old times, when life was much more simpler than this. We were all at peace at one point in time. Yet we are constantly consumed by hatred and such raw emotions, it was the biggest human flaw.

"Look, Sakura. I just need to do my job. So if you please give me some type of answer then we can get on with this."

I studied his face for a moment before letting a sigh of caving leave my lips. I blinked once and the Rinnegan dissipated.

"Alright."

"What were the Akatsuki's motives in attacking Konaha?"

"We had no form of a motive, in fact it was mostly a spur of the moment thing."

"Elaborate."

"Itachi and Madara both held hatred towards Konaha due to family history between the Senju and Uchiha clan. Revenge was the only ignition for our attacks."

I watch as he nodded to himself and scribbled furiously on the white notepad.

"What were the circumstances between you and Team Hebi?"

"Taka."

"What?"

"It's Team Taka now, in case you were wondering," I said offhandedly.

"Alright,"

I watched him thoughtfully before I continued, "I was more or so captured by Team Taka. I was perched in a tree asleep until I felt an unknown chakra signature belonging to Suigetsu. I immediately fled the scene in order to keep myself from revealing my presence to the Akatsuki- of course Suigetsu caught up after so long."

"And?"

"I immobilized him."

"In what way?"

I smirked at the memory of the kunai going through the shark-toothed boy.

"Kunai through his forehead."

"You killed him?"

"Pretty much."

"How is he?"

"I learned a forbidden jutsu from Chiyo when I fought Sasori."

"Mmm."

Scratching of his pen against the notepad echoed through the four cornered room.

"Why did you join Akatsuki?"

I ran a trembling hand through my hair before I glanced at him doubtfully.

"Please, Sakura."

"I," taking an uneasy gulp I answered," Itachi had convinced me it was the only way to get back at Sasuke truthfully."

"Why did you want to get back at Sasuke?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" I retorted angrily before crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, but it was on the list of questions I was to ask. So, now they have proof I did."

I gave a humorless laugh.

"Do you have any desire to continue infiltration among Konaha?"

"No."

"Truthfully?"

I let a genuine smile grace my lips.

"I swear."

"One last question, off the record."

My posture relaxed into the chair as I silently encouraged him to continue.

"How did you get it?"

"Get..?"

"Rinnegan."

"Oh." I replied dumbly before biting my thumb nervously.

"Madara transplanted the lens into my eyes."

"Isn't it a bloodline trait?"

"Blood can be mixed."

"I see, and you let them do it willingly?"

"No." I reprehended almost immediately.

"I was currently being controlled by, Uchiha Itachi."

"Mmm, and if you were given the choice, would you allow them to be removed?"

I pondered his question for a movement before shaking my head, "absolutely not."

"Why is that?"

"It would be a valuable asset to Konaha and it has done no harm."

He seemed to pause for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, Sakura. Renshi will be in to escort you out."

Slightly bemused, I glanced up at him, "I'm free?"

He shrugged momentarily before swinging the steel door open, "for now at least."

The door slammed and I couldn't help but grin as I placed my feet on the once occupied chair in front of me. I couldn't wait to walk down the street of Konaha as a free woman. People would stare at me incredulously and wonder how it was possible I was allowed back in. Little did they all know that it wasn't really me pursuing those awful kills on the innocent lives of Konaha civilians.

I had almost forgotten about Itachi until the memory of his death reprimanded me. It was a shame really, just a misunderstood man overpowered by his own love for his brother. He shouldn't have died like that. Sasuke needed to hear the truth from him and him alone. I couldn't even begin to imagine the effects the truth may have on Sasuke. Maybe it is better that he didn't, he may become irrational and lash out at us all. Yet, it isn't fair to keep him in the dark like that. I was torn between two choices. Gripping my hair tightly, I let out a frustrated groan. What would Itachi have wanted? If he didn't tell Sasuke by now did he ever want him to find out? Still, Sasuke has a right to know and I have no authority to keep that information from him, but if it doesn't come up then I do not have to mention it, right?

"Haruno."

My head snapped up to look at the masked ANBU member standing in the door. I gave nod of recognition as I stood up from my chair and held my hands out in front of me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before moving his hand over my outstretched ones. Chakra strings appeared around my wrists. Placing a hand at the small of my back, he guided me out of the room.

The bright lights of the hallways immediately blurred my vision as I stumbled blindly ahead. The only reassurance of knowing where I was going was the warmth of his palm at my back. I then heard other voice rang out around as we continued down the hallways quickly.

"Uchiha! Just stop complaining will you?"

"Hn. No."

I chuckled inwardly at the infamous phrase as I turned my head around to glance back at the Uchiha prodigy leaving a room. He seemed to feel my gaze on him as our eyes locked together. I let a small microscopic smile tug at my lips as he stared blankly at me. He seemed to be returning the smile until someone jerked him forward.

"Get moving, Uchiha!"

"Don't order me around."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this and I received an incredulous look in my direction from the said boy. I gave him a wink before following Renshi down the hall once more. I could still feel Sasuke's gaze in the back of my head.

"Sakura."

I stopped in mid-step behind Renshi as I turned around to gaze at Sasuke. His eyes were blank and his face as stoic as usual. Then, one corner of his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Good to have you back."

I smirked back as him and nodded in acknowledgement, "it's good to be back."

He seemed to study me for a moment before giving a grunt and allowed himself to be dragged down the hall in the opposite direction. Smiling, I turned back around and followed the ANBU member to my cell. My wounds were finally healed and I could move my torso around again. I had a large scar down the center of my stomach from the wound Itachi gave me. However, the wounds I received all over my face scarred over, but they weren't too noticeable- if the light shone on them the right way you would catch a glimmer of silver. Although, Tsunade said after coming in a few times for treatment they should be cleared up in no time.

I was then moved to a cell for interrogation issues until further notice. The cells were cold and damp with flickering lights every five minutes. I didn't have any privacy as far as the bathroom went. Being a prisoner felt terrible. I could still remember walking down these halls and staring at the cell mates with disgust and I was now on the other end of the stick. The shinobi that walked down these halls threw me repulsive glances. It hurt to feel like this. All I knew is that I _never_ want to be a prisoner again.

Keys jingled in front of me as Renshi pulled them from his pocket. Opening the bar gate, he removed the chakra seals and gave me a slight shove in.

"You're food should be here shortly."

I gave a small nod in acknowledgement as I moved over to the small cot. I heard a small goodbye before the door slammed shut and I interlaced my fingers behind my head before lying down. Staring up at the ceiling, I listened intently to my surroundings. I really wanted to go outside and greet everyone from Rookie Nine but I was still considered a criminal until further notice. Though, Naruto had said he'd sneak me out one night for some Ramen from Ichiraku's. My mouth started to water as the thought of Miso Ramen entered my mind. I could practically smell its aroma-

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

Startling me, I fell off the bed. My hair became entangled as I glared through my bangs at the loud-mouth blonde. He seemed to notice my dark aura as he gave me a nervous smile and held the Ramen out to me from the other side of the bars. I nodded expectantly as I retrieved the Ramen from his grip. He let out a long sigh as he took a seat on the chair outside of my cell. I stared at the steam rising from the liquid as I wafted the scent into my nose. Letting out a purr of gratitude, I cracked my chopsticks apart and took a scoop of the noodles.

The flavors that met my taste buds were blissful. I let out a hum as I continued to slurp the ramen into my mouth. I had no doubt that I looked like Naruto when he ate, but frankly, I couldn't care less. It had been so long since I ate anything this good. Ramen wasn't always my favorite food, but after the lack of consumption of it, I began to miss it immensely. Naruto seemed to smile at my eagerness of the food.

"I see you missed Ichiraku's ramen, huh?" He teased as he hung an arm through the bar. Swallowing the current stream of noodles I was eating, I replied, "you have _no_ idea! I haven't had this good of food in forever!" I shrieked as I started the stream of noodles back up. He seemed satisfied with my answer as he leaned his head back against the wall. He looked like he was reminiscing about the times Team 7 ate there.

"Do you think we'll ever be together again?"

The question shocked me for a moment as the noodles fell out of my mouth back into the soup. I flinched as the hot liquid splashed my face. Sighing, I placed my bowl and chopsticks down on the bed.

"Look, Naruto. I would love to join Team 7 again, but I honestly do not know about Sasuke. I mean that's even if they let us become reinstated as a Konaha shinobi."

"But that's all up to Tsunade-baachan isn't it?"

I shook my head before replying, "since the elders died and both Sasuke's and I's association with the Akatsuki- it now involves the opinions of the kages."

He seemed to ponder my response for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"So, were pretty much screwed, huh?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. We Gaara on our side and the mist have no intention of hostility towards us."

"What about the Raikage? He's very big headed and not easily persuade."

"I honestly don't know, Naruto." I chided as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

We seemed to get lost in our own thoughts as silence consumed the room. I knew Naruto had a point, but I really wasn't worried. Tsunade said she had everything covered, but it still didn't help the nerves. I knew I'd get off easy either way, but that Raikage really has it out for Sasuke. I was frightened for him-I was silently praying to kami that he won't get the death sentence. Although, I highly doubt any of us would even come close to allowing it.

Hopefully, Sasuke would cooperate to some extent for Konaha. I really wanted us to come back and become just as comfortable as we once were. Sasuke could very well ruin that if he is stubborn. I could feel a smirk scratching at my face at the thought of beating him into a bloody pulp. I became engrossed in my thoughts, not noticing the confused look Naruto was throwing at me.

"Sakura?" He interrupted as I snapped my head over to look at him, a blush adorning my features. I rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously as I gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh, sorry. Zoned out there I guess."

He seemed unconvinced, but gave a slow nod.

"Well, I was thinking we'd bust you out of here tonight." I smiled at the thought of all of us eating at Ichiraku's. Maybe even Kakashi could join us for a bit.

"Do you think we can get Sasuke and Kakashi with us?" I questioned allowed. Naruto seemed to thoroughly think about this question.

"If we can get Kakashi-sensei to help then probably, Sasuke is under really heavy guard right now."

I nodded carefully as took the information in.

"Do you know if they are using a genjutsu? Then I can probably break him out, the chakra seals wouldn't be a problem either."

"I honestly do not know, but I can go check for you, Sakura-Chan."

I walked over to the bars to grab Naruto's hand and give it a light promising squeeze.

"Don't worry Naruto, I promise I will put every effort into making Team 7 work again."

Giving me a sad smile he returned the squeeze and left me alone.

XXX

Sleep. The only time a shinobis can relish in peace. We can let our guard down just a bit and let our bodies carry us into blackness. That is until your loud-mouth knuckleheaded friend decides to drop by.

"Pst! Sakura-chan!"

I rolled over and pressed the pillow over my head.

"Sakura-chan! Get up! Do you not want to get out of here?"

My ears perked up for a moment as the cogs in my mind started to turn. Shooting up from my bed, I walked over to the bars.

"Sorry, you know how I am when I'm sleeping."

He seemed to remember the time I tried to wake him up, but instead tripped over everything in his room.

"Y-yeah. Trust me. Anyways, Kakashi-sensei gave me the keys so," he unlocked the bars and opened the door, "we can go get Sasuke now."

I nodded as I scurried out of the cell and made my way down the hall in the direction I saw Sasuke go earlier. Naruto was on my tail as we both snuck our way to his cell. We came across a white-shirted boy with an Uchiha fan on his back nestled under his blankets sound asleep.

"You wake him up." We both said simultaneously.

"Naruto, you can do it." I decided as I made a series of hand signs- activating my Rinnegan, I focused on disabling the Genjutsu.

"Kai."

"Am I good?"

"Yes."

He nodded as he opened the cell door with the keys he was given. Quietly stepping in, he made his way over to the sleeping Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke." He nudged the said boy in the side.

I watched it perfectly with my Rinnegan as Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the wrist pushing him into the opposite wall and a Chidori at his throat. Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto though, he was staring at me behind him. I held his wrist tightly in my grip.

"Cut it out, Sasuke. We're going out for the night." I dropped his wrist and walked out of the room. Sasuke lowered his hand and cut off the Chidori. Naruto's wide eyes never left my head.

"Sorry, Teme. Just trying to wake you up."

"Hn. Dobe."

They trailed me from behind as they began in their usual bickering. Peering at them over my shoulder, a genuine smile graced my lips.

"Why are you such a bastard when you wake up? I mean I was just trying to do something nice!" Sasuke's face seemed to ponder this question for a moment before smirking at his ex-teammate.

"It's simple, sleep is the one time during the day where you can let your mind go. Well, I guess that's not the case for you."

"Hey what do you mean by that?"

I snickered before interjecting, "he's saying that your mindless, Naruto."

"HEY!"

I shook my head and let out a quiet laugh as I continued down the hall. Honestly, I thought that this would be an extremely awkward meal, but for some reason it seemed just like old times. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. This feeling of happiness swelled in me and explode out- pure bliss almost compared the misery I encountered for the last couple of years. Sasuke seemed to fall right back into his constant teasing of Naruto and his usual stoic presence towards me. It did kind of bother me though, after all of our intimate moments that he could so easily forget. Though, I did deserve it.

"Sakura."

My eyes widened as I turned around to stare at the Uchiha. A smirked appeared on his lips and walked a little faster to get to my point. I blinked my Rinnegan off and looked at him curiously. He flicked his Sharingan on and peered closely at my face. I flinched away a little but a hand appeared at the back of neck keeping me in place.

"Sasuke-"

"Shh." He whispered as his hand went to cup my faces. Using the pad of his thumb his traced the small silver scars. I turned my face away from him abruptly. My pony tail whipped around.

"Where did you get those?" He looked concerned as he released his grip on me.

"When I fought Madara, I got shoved into a tree and had splinters all through my face that had to be removed."

"Aa."

I then shoved past him and continued our walk to Ichiraku's.

XXX

**YAY! Did everyone enjoy the chapter? I know it has been a while since I last updated but I wanted to make my chapters longer.. so that involves a longer break between updates. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	22. Team 7

Naruto is a freaking pig. No, that's actually an understatement- in fact; he's a repulsing ass that can't chew with his mouth closed. Disgusted, but I couldn't help but stare at him completely appalled by his lack of manners. Even the Uchiha looked slightly dismayed by the food flying around us in torrents. A piece of tofu slapped my forehead as I narrowed my eyes at the boy. Not being able to handle the food flying around the Ramen stand, I shot a hand out to pick his chin up closing his mouth.

"Naruto."

"Wha'rfs?" A vein popped out of my forehead before I slowly shook my head and stared at him aghast.

"Chew with your mouth closed, dobe." I glanced over at the silently fuming Uchiha who had a Ramen noodle stuck in his hair and a piece of Tofu stuck to his cheek. Staring, my face started to flush as I couldn't help the outburst of laughter breach. Sasuke seemed to glower even more as he meticulously picked the piece of food off his face.

"Oh, sorry, Teme." Naruto chuckled lightly as he tried to stifle back a laugh. I on the other hand, was currently grasping the counter tightly as I tried to control my laughing fit.

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke replied as he tried to find the Ramen noodle gorged in his hair. I still continued to let out a series of giggles as I tentatively reached over and pulled the noodle from his locks. I let my hand linger there for a moment as it started to tingle. I had almost forgot about how _soft _ it was. My fingers trailed down a strand before retreating quickly. Sasuke seemed to be slightly uneasy as I turned back to my Ramen and began to indulge myself in it.

Naruto, of course, was completely oblivious to the blushes that were highlighting both Sasuke's and I face. Although, I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile there.

"Yo."

Look, it's only inevitable that if you come up behind a ninja that they act out of habit, correct? Well, that explains why Kakashi is collapsed through a wall right now. I stood shocked at myself as I studied the scene in front of me. The copy-nin was covered in head to toe brick dust from the collision. Considering this situation, it was obvious that it would attract attention from the ANBU standing guard around the village.

"You know not to do that, Sakura!" Naruto reprimanded me as he grabbed both I and Sasuke's hand dragging us out of the stand. I could hear the shouting voices and footfalls behind us and they were closing in fast.

"Dammit!" Naruto hissed as he suddenly jumped onto a building with me and Sasuke close on his heels. I couldn't help the anxious feeling overcoming me as we continued to hop from rooftop to rooftop. I felt the wind through my hair as I couldn't help the laugh escaping my lips. Sasuke looked at me curiously as he let a small smirk reach his lips. It soon began to get wider and wider as he let out a small chuckle. Naruto caught on to our humor as he too joined into the laughter.

Team seven was _laughing _together.

And, we were running away from 12 ANBU members.

Yeah, just like old times alright.

I gained speed as I tried to outrun Naruto and lead the pack- Sasuke seemed to catch on to my competitiveness as he increased his speed- the both of us outrunning Naruto.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" He called out from behind us. I laughed hole-heartedly as I pumped chakra through my legs and gained an extra boost. Soon Sasuke and I were practically flying through the woods. Naruto had become a smudge behind us as the ANBU caught up to him asking about the explosion. I had hoped Naruto came up with a good excuse.

"Sakura."

My eyes lazily glanced over at the Uchiha, "hmm?"

"I think we can stop running now."

I nodded as I came to a halt as Sasuke followed my action on the branch next to me. I immediately sat down and swung my legs over the branch and began to swing them back and forth. Sasuke assumed his usual stance as he leaned against a tree and stretched out a leg- propping his elbow upon his knee.

"Well, first night here and we are already breaking the rules." I laughed out as I ran a hand through my pink locks.

"Hn. Were we not already breaking the rules?"

"Hmmm, good point. Do you think Naruto cleared everything up for us?"

He shook his head lightly before smirking at me, "course not, he isn't capable of such a level of intelligence."

I chuckled at his reply. He was absolutely right though, Naruto wasn't one for straightening messes out- in fact, he usual made them worse.

"What was it like?"

His question caught me off-guard as I stared at him curiously. His face was staring into the night sky and his eyes seemed to haze over in thoughts.

"What?"

He then glanced out of the side of his eye as he gave a light grunt.

"Being with Itachi."

I froze at his question. I was completely unsure if Itachi would want me to tell him the truth. Although, I would've thought that he'd found out by now for how much trouble the Akatsuki made due to the Uchiha clan Massacre. Itachi had done so much for his little brother. He turned at the end though- completely became overcome with hate. He lost himself to it and was engrossed in the flaws of the ninja world.

It really had hurt me when I saw him die. After the two years I spent as his partner, I had really gotten to know him. He took care of me and protected me just like Naruto had. His cockiness was so Sasuke though.

**You should tell him.**

_I know I should, but would Itachi want me too?_

**How could you possibly even honour any of his requests after what he did to us?**

_Look, I know what he did to us was wrong. But remember all that time we spent together for two years? He just lost himself to hate. _

**I think you should tell him. He'll find out one way or another. He should at least hear it from one of us.**

_Shouldn't I leave that up to Tsunade?_

**Eh, I'm sure she'll appreciate one less thing to do.**

Right then, I made my decision. Scooting myself closer to Sasuke, I poked him in the cheek to gain his attention. He glanced down at me –yes, even while sitting he was taller than me- and questioned our sudden closeness.

"He was one of the most caring, sweet, protective person I have ever met."

Sasuke looked at me incredulously before turning his head in attempt to hide his anger.

"Don't get angry, Sasuke. It's true. You can't even begin to understand him."

His eyes flashed his sharingan as he glared down at me, "how could _you_ even understand him? You don't even have a clue about anything. So stop acting like you know more than me, Sakura. You don't even know the half of it."

I couldn't help but become angry with him when I realized that he was returning to his cold ways. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him as the anger boiled through me.

"Don't you _dare _say that to me! _You_ don't even know the half of it, Sasuke! You keep acting like the world is out to get you when the only thing anyone wants to do is _help_ you. But your big-headed, selfish, stupidity couldn't see that, could you? You just kept running away from anything that even came close to touching your heart again! You, Uchiha Sasuke, are _heartless._" Malice dripped from my words as I gripped his shoulder tightly and dug my nails into the skin there.

He seemed to freeze at my sudden outburst. I couldn't blame him though, I knew I really hit him hard with my words, but he needed to wake up. Stop living in revenge and get on with his life before he eats himself away. I just didn't know how to wake him up in any other way. I'd rather break this to him gently, but geez! This guy's skull is as thick as wall. His eyes narrowed for a moment before blinking furiously. Then that's when I saw it.

Sasuke Uchiha was _crying_.

My eyes widened as I stared at the image in front of me. His eyes were becoming blood-shot as he tried to restrain himself from letting the fluid flow. It seemed like he believed me.

"I didn't know, Sakura."

It killed me to hear the pain in his voice. At that moment I knew I had to tell him. I leaned back against the tree and let out a long sigh before scooting closer to Sasuke. He flinched as my side brushed up against his, but I didn't care. He needed to know.

"Sasuke, did you happen to hear my announcement to the village?"

He shook his head, "no, we were traveling at the time."

I nodded slowly as I tried to think of a way to tell him.

"Well, Itachi wanted to control us."

"Why?"

"He wanted revenge."

Sasuke let out a sarcastic laugh, "revenge? On who? Everyone here is innocent."

I started to bite the tip of my thumb as I thought through the situation.

"Well, no. _He_ is innocent." Sasuke remained silent as he seemed to study me intently. He wanted me to continue for I had definitely caught his interest. I just didn't know if I could.

"Sasuke," I grabbed his calloused hand and held it between my soft ones, "the elders gave Itachi a mission."

"So?"

I shook my head as the words stumbled out, "his mission was to annihilate the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke blinked one and his Sharingan appeared.

XXX

"Uzumaki!" A rough voice called out as Naruto attempted to shield his chakra and hide in some bushes. He saw the 12 ANBU members standing in front of him.

"He's in the bushes, Shikamaru."

Naruto silently cursed to himself as he moved further back into the shrubs in order to further conceal himself. He let out a squeak as a ink mouse climbed over his leg surprising the young shinobi.

"Sai." Naruto mumbled to himself as he started to register who he was dealing with. Sighing, he slowly raised himself to his feet and made his way out too meet the ANBU members.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hi, Sai. Shikamaru." The blonde nodded too as he turned to look at the rest of the team.

"Return to your posts, I and Sai will handle Uzumaki from here."

The other members let out "hais" as they disappeared from view. It became silent between the two men. Not one for awkward silences, Naruto let out a long sigh.

"Look, I know you're probably getting your asses chewed out because I let Sakura and Sasuke out of their cells. But c_ome on _they aren't any threat, plus Kakashi and I could've handled them."

"Naruto. We have direct orders from Tsunade-sama to take Sakura and the Uchiha to her office this minute. It's not like she didn't expect for you to pull a stunt like this."

"Why do you think none of the guards came after you?" Sai interjected.

Naruto paused for a moment before an uneasy chuckled slid from his lips.

"Oh, he he. I knew that. Well, they ran off that way. Would you like me to get them?"

Shikamaru went to respond before Sai cut him off shaking his head, "no, we were under orders for _us_ to retrieve them. Your presence is not required at this meeting."

"WHAT?"

"Naruto. Tsunade has some private business to take care of with them. If either Sasuke or Sakura want you to know about it they will tell you."

"But what is this all about?"

"Their hearings before the kage council."

XXX

"Sasuke," I trailed off as his breathing came out ragged and rushed. He seemed to be fighting with himself.

"That's _not true. _Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Sakura!" He lashed out shaking my shoulders roughly. I glared at him as I ripped his hands from my shoulders. Sasuke knew I wasn't lying- I had no doubt he could tell by his Sharingan, but he just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm not lying! Will you just listen to me for once in your life? It's the fricking truth! What do you want me to tell you, Sasuke? Doesn't it make sense to you? Or are you just that naive!" I yelled at him as I punched the tree next to us. His eyes fell to the ground as he seemed to cry a bit more.

"I-I can't believe that, Sakura. I hated him for so long. Why would he lie to me?"

I smiled sadly at him and held his face in my hands, "he loved you very much, Sasuke. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry. Sorry for everything and anything he's ever done to you. He didn't mean for it to work out this way."

"H-He said that?"

I nodded at him. Sasuke's face looked up at me and his Sharingan flicked off. I suddenly found myself crushed against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. His face tucked into my neck as I felt his breathing fan across it.

I felt a warm liquid slowly slide down my shoulder and I soon recognized it to be tears. Feeling completely sad for this boy, I wrapped my arms around him returning his embrace. Even though Sasuke had always been cold towards everyone- he was just a boy trapped in a terrible memory. One that had haunted him for the rest of his life; he had felt utterly alone in this world and thought the only way to make himself happy was to get revenge. But even then, he still had Itachi- now no one. He really was the last remaining Uchiha. I was going to mention Madara too him, but I thought I'd save that for another day.

"I wish he hadn't died. I would've liked to talk to him."

I rubbed small circles on his back as I ran my fingers through his hair. I wanted to comfort him- to be happy for once in his life. I knew deep, down inside though, he'd never truly be happy again.

"I know, Sasuke. I know."

We sat there for a while. Neither of us spoke, but instead stayed in a comfortable silence. I had figured Sasuke would move away once he got himself together, but I was proven to be wrong. His grip hadn't even slackened- in fact, it tightened. His face slowly rose up to peer at me. I let out a small smile as I took in his vulnerable look. He seemed so fragile right now, about to break at any second. He wasn't putting up a wall- he was being Sasuke.

"Thank you, Sakura. I know I've said it before. Just thank you."

I smiled and caressed his face softly, "you should know by now that I won't stop caring."

"I know." His lips slowly found mine in a soft, tender kiss. It made me cry inside for how caring it seemed. He couldn't find the words to say it, but he showed me. I could feel al the emotions he kept bottled up inside him. I could feel his pain and his heartache. I had only hoped I could somehow repair that for him. But, it was painfully obvious that we couldn't be together.

He knew it too.

Before I realized it, my back was pressed up against the bark of the tree and his body flushed against mine. Our kiss became heated as he slowly cupped his hands around the back of my head and fused our mouths together- inside and out. His tongue swirled around as mine tangled itself around his. My hands found themselves wrapped in his hair as I picked a leg up and hitched around his waist. Our midsections met as we both let out a rough grunt and slowly grinded against each other.

I hadn't even registered what we were doing until I found his shirt completely removed and my hands tracing the contours of his chest. It was hard and toned with a beautiful four-pack carved into it. I couldn't help myself; it was like staring at a piece of art marbled to perfection by the hands of God. They continued down his chest as I marveled at it-slowly tracing my hands in small circles as he let out a hearty growl low in his throat. A shiver made its way up my spine as his hands slowly snuck under the hem of my shirt. I had removed the Akatsuki cloak before bed. I still remained in my fishnets and shorts.

He took his index finger and slowly made a heart-shaped pattern on my stomach. I purred in satisfaction as my dainty fingers traveled down to the hem of his pants- slowly sliding the tips of my fingers beneath them and made little circles around teasing him. Another moan escaped his lips as his mouth began to attack my neck. Just as found my confidence, I slid them down further just lightly skimming his skin. Suddenly, he pulled away harshly; his eyes were bright with his sharingan as he quickly found his shirt and placed it back on.

"What?"

He silenced me with a glare as he pushed me further away from him and he resumed his original position on the branch. I still hadn't caught on yet until I finally heard the footsteps rushing towards us. I then realized why Sasuke had pulled away so suddenly. I immediately straightened my shirt out and tried to untangle my pink tresses.

Two ANBU members appeared below us.

"Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade-sama requests your presence at her office right now."

"Is that you, Sai?" I asked as the voice registered in my head.

"Hai, Ugly." My fist unconsciously clenched at the nickname as I started to take a step forward.

"_What_ did you just call me?"

Sai scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "did you not hear me? I believe I said Ugly."

"THAT'S IT!" I swung my fist at his face in a burst of anger. The ANBU easily dodged the punch and captured my fist in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that, Sakura. You're in enough trouble as it is."

I mumbled a few profanities as I ripped my fist from his clutches rather rudely. Sasuke rolled his eyes at my childishness . He wrapped his hand around my forearm and pulled me to his side. Sasuke sent me a warning glare before turning to speak to Shikamaru.

"What does she want?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he looked towards Sai, "I honestly don't know. She just wanted to speak with you immediately."

I nodded my head, "alright. Lets get going then."

"Keep close to us, okay? Villagers say we should just put you to death."

I snorted at Shikamaru, "that's real comforting."

"I know." He chided as he turned and ran off into the forest with Sai at his feet. Sasuke looked at me for a moment before tugging on my hand and pulling me along with him.

XXX

Tsunade sat there grinning wildly at the bottle of sake across from her sitting on the table next to Shizune.

"Just finish the paper work and we can go out for some drinks." Shizune reminded as she held TonTon closely to her chest.

"Ugh, I swear I'll kill those kids for dragging me into this damn job." Tsunade groaned out as she grabbed another stack of papers and began reading over them.

"You know you love this place though." Shizune pointed out as she stared at her nails uninterested.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are Sai and Shikamaru?"

"Here Tsunade-sama." Two masked-men appeared before her desk rightfully bowed on one knee.

"We've brought them."

Tsunade's face became serious as she nodded once, "hai, bring them in."

XXX

"What do you think she wants, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed loudly as he watched me pace in the hallway.

"Hn."

His eyes continued to scan my movements as he obviously became annoyed. Suddenly, his foot footed forward and easily tripped me- causing me to fall to the floor in a heap. I sent a long glare up at him as I pushed myself off the floor.

"You could've just told me to stop bastard."

"Hn."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

"Haruno. Uchiha. You can come in now."

I took a deep breath as I pushed through the heavy wooden doors and stood in the all-too-familiar room. A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I suddenly felt sick. For some reason, I felt out of place- almost as if I didn't belong here. My eyes fixed themselves on Tsunade's lowered face.

"Thank you, boys. You may leave."

"Hai." The sounded simultaneously as they disappeared from the room. Topaz eyes flickered to me.

"Sakura. Sasuke."

"Hello, Tsunade-shishou." I mumbled bowing before her.

"Hn." The stoic Uchiha replied before bowing his head slightly.

"As you both know, you'll be receiving a trial. Every kage will be present due ot the fact that both of you had dealings with the Akatsuki."

I nodded slowly as I watched her intently- urging her to continue.

"I suspect Sakura should be fine considering her position as my apprentice and her mid being taken over."

"And, Sasuke?" I blurted out. Tsunade smiled weakly at me before turning to the last Uchiha.

"Is a different story. I'm hoping both Gaara and I can convince them probation and constant ANBU watch."

My hands twitched slightly as I found the urge to strangle something. It didn't make sense. I had so much death on my hands unlike Sasuke. I looked over at his face. He seemed undisturbed by the news. In fact, he seemed calm. Yet, I couldn't found myself relaxing. I was doing quite the opposite. I almost killed Kakashi and assaulted Tsunade-sama. How could I get off easily when Sasuke did nothing of the sort. Tsunade seemed to study me for a moment before letting a small chuckle escape her lips.

"I'm sure you're curious as to how you get off easily and Sasuke doesn't, am I correct, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were being controlled except for when you assaulted me. But I'll just tell them otherwise. Sasuke on the other hand, has a lot of dirty work on his hands from Orochimaru and Team Taka. He assaulted almost every village in pursuit of Itachi. And frankly, they are pissed about it."

"I see." I whispered as I glanced at Sasuke.

"Hn. I had a feeling." He said as his eyes fixated themselves on me. A small smirk made his way onto his face as I couldn't help but smile back. Tsunade glanced carefully between the two of us. A cheeky grin drawn itself out as she stared at us.

"So then, you two are an item, huh?"

"Tsunade-sama!" My face went warm as the Uchiha next to me smirked. The hokage lifted her hands up in front of her face as she flinched back.

"I was just asking! Does that mean I should expect a large incline of Uchihas running around?"

My face was probably the color of Hinata's at this moment as I slapped a palm to my forehead.

"Shishou! Please!"

She laughed at my embarrassment as she waved her hand, " both of your hearings will be in two weeks. You're dismissed!"

I didn't even spare a second glance before I bolted out of the room. I always hated it when Tsunade teased me about my love-life. In fact, she did it quite often and dammit she still hasn't quit.

"Sakura."

My head whipped around to voice behind me. I came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"We need to return to our cells."

I had completely forgotten our housing before I started to nod slowly. I didn't want to go back to be honest- I didn't want to feel like a prisoner anymore. I could feel that familiar pressure build up in my eyes. No, I would not cry. I am _not _weak.

**Don't worry, Saki. We'll be out of here before you know it. Tsunade said it herself, she thinks well get off easy.**

_I know I know but still, I can't help but worry for Sasuke._

**They can't sentence him to death. Naruto would kill them.**

_Naruto has not power in this though._

**Oh stop being a baby who worries too much. Have some fun with Sasuke. We were so damn close to it before..**

_Keep those thoughts out of my head! I need to focus here!_

**Hey, you can keep focus all you want. I'll be dreaming of a naked Sasuke on top of me.**

_INNER!_

**Toodles!**

My face grew grim as I argued with Inner. I could still feel Sasuke's gaze burning holes in my head. Suddenly, a warm calloused hand was placed on my cheek. Warm, onyx colored eyes stared into my frightened emerald ones.

"I'm right done the hall. If you need me, Sakura."

I nodded slowly before trying to pull away, but he kept his hands firm.

"Sakura." He warned. He knew me too well- I was certain he could read my face right now.

"I need you, right now."

He nodded once before placing a hand at the small of my back and guided me to the prison. We didn't worry about any guards out right now. Tsunade probably figured we'd be returning anyways. I walked into the familiar, cold cell as I sat on the bed. Sasuke slid the bars closed behind us and turned to face me. We both stared at each other for a while before he finally cleared his throat and sat himself down on the floor.

"Sasuke?"

He crossed his arms behind his head before leaning back against the bed.

"Hn?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

He let out a chuckled before turning his dark eyes to look at me, "what do you think they'll say when they see two missing-nins in bed together in the morning?"

My face turned red as I nodded.

"Oh, um good point."

He chuckled and shook his head before turning over.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Sasuke-kun."

XXX

**I wanted to write more but this is all I could squeeze out in my small amount of time. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't really get a chance to check it over and I will whenever I get a chance and probably edit it later. But at least you get it now right? Figure 2 more chapters till the end of "Follow me" and the sequel will be out in the summer. Thank you all! **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	23. Readjusting

**Important author's note at the end that I'd advise everyone to read and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I will be editing this story through the summer(:**

**ENJOY!**

**XXX**

I had figured once I began roaming the streets of Konoha it'd be a little awkward at first. But really, that's an understatement. I felt threatened. My body was on high-alert as I continued traveling down the familiar path. People whispered and sent glares my way every time I took a step. I wasn't the only one though. Sasuke was walking by my side throughout the whole entire trip. It brought me a small sense of comfort.

Worried, would be the term to describe my current mood. I wasn't sure if someone would pull out a kunai or shuriken on us at the last minute. My fists were tightly clenched as Sasuke's stance was calm and conserved. I was jealous for how impassive he looked. If only I was capable of such feet.

"Sakura."

My eyes snapped over to look at the Uchiha. He had stopped and was facing the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop. I gave an uneasy chuckle as I started walking past him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he trailed behind me. I continued to sporadically switch my sight from person to person- searching their profile for any weapons that could potentially harm us. I hadn't noticed, but my hands were practically trembling with anxiety. I was so on edge right now and I had no control if I fell off or not.

Then a warm hand wrapped itself around mine.

I was shocked as I glanced up at Sasuke. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes with smirk aimed towards me.

"What? You looked scared, shitless."

I found a giggle leaving my mouth as I blushed at him, "I'm not scared! Just a bit nervous!"

He snorted, "Sakura. No one is going to attack us otherwise they'd have the dobe come after them."

"Sasuke! You don't know that! Everyone wants us dead!"

"So?"

"So? So! It feels terrible to be an outcast. I remember when I would walk down the street and be greeted by everyone and small children. They glare at me now!"

"And the problem is?"

I whacked his head.

"Just shut up, Sasuke."

He laughed.

XXXX

"Welcome to Yamanka's- Sakura! Sasuke! What are you doing here?" The abrupt greeting caused a large grin to make its way to my face.

"Just thought I'd see what the good smell is, I didn't know you guys had pig." I retorted. Her eyes immediately narrowed before her arms crossed themselves over her chest.

"Excuse me forehead, but I don't believe there are any pigs here. Only beautiful plants and flowers." She said with a smirk on her face. I couldn't help but return the feeling as I smirked.

"Awww! Thanks Ino! I didn't know you thought I was beautiful, but unfortunately, I don't go that way." I remarked as I flipped my bubblegum-colored hair over my shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean it like- oh, nevermind. What do you guys want?" She asked as her eyes darted to the Uchiha standing next to me. His eyes wandering over the flower shop; obviously uninterested in our conversation.

"What? I can't stop by to say hi?" I questioned sadly. Ino rolled her eyes as she started to fondle with a hibiscus flower stuck in her hair.

"Course you can! Now, why are you here?"

I sighed inwardly as I ran a hand through my hair. Ino wasn't one for beating around the bush- always straight to the point she was. In fact, that was one of the things I had always admired about her when we were younger. She was never afraid to say anything. Of course over the years, I adopted this trend to the point where I was one of the most stubborn kunoichi in the entire village. I'm sure working with Tsunade didn't help either.

"Alright. I need to talk to you about something private."

She raised a questioning eyebrow as she waited for me to continue.

"Well, it's Naruto's birthday soon and-"

A high-pitched squeak omitted from the blonde's lips. Her eyes widened and a grin a mile wide across her face.

"Why didn't you just say? Oh, it's been so long since we've had a party! How old is he going to be?"

"Seventeen."

Her eyes widened even more as she ran into the back and began to pull out party decorations, "seventeen! Already! My gosh! Time just flies by doesn't it? Good thing I always have supplies for something like this!"

I gave her an incredulous look as she continued to rummage through her countless amounts of crap lying in the back rooms.

"Geez, Ino. Did you really need to keep all that back there?" I jumped slightly as the small snort that came from my side. I had almost forgotten Sasuke's presence. I gave him a sheepish grin as I rubbed the back of my head shamefully.

"She's one of a kind." I chided as I turned my attention back to the frantic blonde.

"Where should we have it? Oh! I know Tsunade wouldn't mind letting us use a roof around here somewhere right?"

"Ino-"

"Or maybe we can use the Hyuuga mansion? Hmm, Hinata probably wouldn't mind. That's probably a good idea considering her and Naruto's current relationship status."

Sasuke's interest seemed to spark at this as his eyes darted over to Ino, "hm?"

The blonde paused momentarily to look at the onyx-eyed boy before returning to her searching of decorations.

"Isn't obvious? Hinata has been crushing on Naruto for a while now. Maybe he can finally piece everything together."

Sasuke seemed amused at this new found knowledge and the mischievous smirk that adorned his face sent a small shiver of apprehension up my spine.

"Sasuke don't even think about it."

He sent his all-too-famous smirk my way as he nodded, "hn."

"Sasuke." I warned as I shook my head at him. Of course, he ignored me as he glanced over at Ino.

"Aware me when we've selected a place and time. I will leave now."

I nodded towards Sasuke and gave a short wave as the blonde grunted in response to the Uchiha. My eyes moved back to Ino's form as she scrambled about the shop grabbing supplies and tossing it on the counter. She suddenly stopped in front of multi-colored flowers. Her eyes scanning over them meticulously- then she turned to me.

"What color do you think he'd want?"

We both exchanged silent glances as amused smiles covered our faces before speaking simultaneously.

"Orange."

XXX

As I walked onto the Hyuuga compound I couldn't help the one thought that entered my mind.

Ino was truly amazing.

Lights were strung above the beautifully flowered path to the backyard. The lights blinked in a frantic pattern and changed from color to color. In fact, they flickered from orange, to red, to blue. I couldn't help but think of team seven's colors. She definitely had planned that out.

But that wasn't all. I was greeted with loud music and flashing lights pounding through my chest as I moved into the backyard where I was greeted with a large crowd of people. The girls were drowned in a formal kimono and the guys dressed similarly. Flowers were placed all around the tiled dance floor and a table was set up near the back door to the house. Various types of food were strewn across it. Onigiri immediately caught my attention as I made my way over to the table. Then I caught sight of a fresh, steaming bowl of ramen. Actually, there were at least four different bowls filled with the soup. Each one filled with a different flavor. A light laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head. Of course there would be ramen here. It was Naruto's birthday after all!

"Sakura-chan!" An orange blur tackled me into a bear hug as I was lifted from the ground and swung around.

"N-Naruto! Put me down!" I said between laughs. The hyperactive blonde mumbled an apology as he placed my feet back down on the ground. I then realized the wary Uchiha standing behind Naruto with his gaze fixated on the two of us. I let a small smile cross my lips as Sasuke returned with a smirk.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke." I said smiling as I wrapped an arm around the two of them. Naruto laughed casually as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Sasuke had stiffened at the contact, but then easily relaxed into the embrace. A goofy grin came across both Naruto's and I's face.

"So! Seventeen, huh? Geez. I think I see the wrinkles starting already!" I joked as I nudged Naruto with my hip. He grimaced at my joke and snorted at my dry humor.

"Please. I don't look like Tsunade-baachan."

"Uzumaki!" A loud voice boomed from the other side of the dance floor. A glimpse of an angry hokage trying to make her way across the crowd flashed before Team Seven's eyes. The three of us instantly gulped as Naruto mumbled under his breath, "_how_ does she always hear me?"

I giggled before shrugging my shoulders bringing my two favorite boys closer.

"You're just abnormally loud, Naruto. It's quite obvious. But for now, I suggest we move and stay clear of the currently boozing Hokage."

Even Sasuke nodded in agreement as I tugged them over to Ino and Hinata. The girls were conversing casually until the three of us arrived. Their conversation stopped abruptly as they turned their attention to our presence.

"Ino-pig! This is absolutely wonderful! You continue to amaze me every time! And thank you so much for lending Ino and I your home, Hinata-san!" The pale-eyed girl bowed her head slowly as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"O-of course, S-Sakura-san. Anyt-thing for N-na-naruto-kun."

I smiled softly at the shy girl before giving Ino an all too knowing look. We both nodded quickly as I smiled at Naruto standing with my arm over his shoulder. Sasuke seemed to catch on to my mischief as he looked at me questioningly.

"Naruto, why don't you ask Hinata to dance? I'm sure you could use a partner." I said smiling at him. His eyes lit up as he grinned at the heiress.

"What a great idea Sakura-chan! Come on Hinata!" He exclaimed before tugging the Hyuuga's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Sasuke shook his head while mumbling insults as Ino and I grinned at each other.

"Plan in motion." I whispered as the two of us grinned at the odd pair on the dance floor. Hinata was whispering quietly as Naruto attempted to figure out the steps to the music. He sighed before just hugging her to him and slowly swaying their hips to the music. Hinata's face became the color of a beet at this gesture as she shyly rested her head on his chest.

"Aww!" Ino cooed as she quickly scrambled through her purse to pull out a camera.

"Hinata is _so _gonna owe me."

I laughed as the camera flashed slightly startling the star couple. Ino grinned as she tucked the camera back into her purse before moving away from me to Shikamaru. I sighed happily as I saw him nod before carefully guiding the blonde to the dance floor.

"The dobe seems to be enjoying himself." My head snapped over to look at Sasuke who was standing next to me. I smiled at him as I turned back to watch both couples dancing.

"Well, it's about time. She loves him so much."

"He's quite dumb sometimes."

I laughed at his remark as I nodded in agreement.

"Dancing is quite pointless." I looked at him flabbergasted as I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips.

"It is not, Sasuke. In fact, it's quite fun."

"Hn."

I threw my hands in the air dramatically before I stepped in front of him poking him with my finger.

"You are unbelievable! Honestly! Do you not know how to woo a girl?"

"Sakura-"

"I thought you were the almighty Uchiha!"

"Sakura I-"

"I seriously can't believe you would say something that stupid!"

"Be quiet."

"I- what?"

"Just be quiet and come on." He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor as well. His hands automatically went to my waist as mine flattened themselves on his chest. Then, I was swaying with Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn't help but feel the blush rush to my cheeks as I tried to keep myself calm. My eyes slowly trailed up his jaw before locking themselves with his eyes. They were soft and full of affection towards me. He looked beautiful.

"Sasuke…I-"

"Shh. Just enjoy it." He said before placing a hand in my hair and urging my head to lie on his chest. I instantly complied as I listened to the thumping of his heart. I felt so safe and happy in his arms. It seemed like I belonged there. His grip tightened around me as he continued to sway us to the rhythm of the music. I couldn't help but feel stupid for trying to deny the feeling of love again. Because no matter how hard I tried to chase our past away- I just couldn't.

I was finally giving up.

It was finally time to give in to my feelings.

The song grew quieter as it ended. Then a new song started. One I knew so well, in fact it was almost too much of a coincidence to how I was feeling.

(The song that is currently playing is REO Speedwagon's "Can't fight this feeling anymore" Welcome to play it while you read.)

I listened to the lyrics as I relaxed into his arms. I felt a burst of emotion hit me like a thousand bricks. All that I was suppressing in order to become indulged in hate swelled back up to me. It was practically choking me. I wanted to say those three special words- they were sitting there on the tip of my tongue. I craved the feeling of them leaving my lips. But, I knew if I said them; he'd be gone before I knew it.

I bit my tongue as I tried to swallow my thoughts and compress them to the deepest parts of my mind. I glanced up at him through my bangs as he looked down at me and smiled. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke smiled. Sasuke lifted my chin with the tip of his fingers as he searched my eyes for something. He seemed to smirk at me before pressing his lips too mine. A strangled cry left me as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself up to him. I felt such need to be with him. As if I didn't stay with him my heart would stop beating permanently.

"Sakura.." He whispered as he tangled his hands in my hair and pressed my lips harder against his. His tongue slid out as it lightly traced my lips in a sensual manner. My mind went into overdrive as I parted my lips accepting his tongue into my mouth. Our bodies were flushed together as our tongue fought for dominance.

"Sakura." He rasped as he pulled my hips flush against his. I purred at the friction created as I looks up at him through half-lidded eyes. He bent his face down to place his lips by my ear.

"Sleep with me."

My eyes widened as I registered those words. A blush adjourned my face as I quickly looked at the ground.

"Yes."

And that was all it took for Sasuke to pick me up and run off into the night leaving the party and more than a hundred guests gaping at us.

XXX

I was scared. I won't lie. My hands were trembling as I sat on the familiar bench. I couldn't help it. My eyes were watering as I tried so desperately to fight back the tears.

Tomorrow was my hearing.

Tomorrow was _Sasuke's _hearing.

I was dreading our sentence. Not particularly mine since everyone was so sure I would get off easily. No, I am worried for Sasuke. We all knew what his sentence was going to be. It frightened me to the bone as I shook with peril. Everything was going so perfect since we both returned to Konoha. We even made love for the first time. It was absolutely wonderful. Filled with such passion and longing for one another. Sasuke showed me how much he cared that night.

How much he loved me.

I knew he wasn't good with words and I knew he wasn't one for feelings. But he was a man of action; one that showed how he felt. Yet, it seemed like everything was ending too fast. Don't we get a happy ending? After all of the shit we've been through I would imagine we would get some type of eternal peace. But no, the world is too cruel for such hospitality.

My fingers traced small circles on the bench as I relished in the memories of team seven's past. So many good, sad, and promising- we had become a family. Together we were unstoppable, but apart, we were weak. We all needed each other in ways we hadn't even thought possible. It hurt me to know that is could be all thrown away by just one decision.

A bad decision.

So much was running through my head right now and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to think positive. Nothing but negative scenarios played in my head. A mental image of Sasuke's body being carried away from the platform performed itself in my mind. No. I would not think that way. Everything will be fine.

Everything _has _to be fine.

If Sasuke would be sentenced to death- I would kill myself. I couldn't live without him. I _knew_ I couldn't. It just wasn't an option for me. I refused to even accept the idea or possibly fact of the outcome. There is no way they could even go through with this. Everyone would be after the kages no doubt. Killing the last remaining Uchiha?

Absolute blasphemy.

I knew my thoughts were running abstract at this point, but I really couldn't help it. What was I supposed to do? Smile and skip around happily as if everything is okay? Never. I was going to fix everything. No matter the risk. I _will_ fix this.

"Sakura?"

I was pulled from my thoughts as I stared up at the foreign presence.

"Naruto." I breathed out as I smiled kindly up at him. He seemed to study me for a moment before letting out his all-so-famous grin. Then his face grew serious as he looked around the area. He seemed to enjoy this moment of serenity as he took in a deep breath. The smell of Cherry Blossoms filled the air as the sun stood high in the sky.

A truly beautiful day.

He sat down next to me on that famous bench. Nourishing ourselves in memories lost to us so long ago. It seemed like that no matter what we all went through- we were a team. We'd always end up together in the end; whether it'd be on good or bad terms. Deep down in all of us- some lost to the hate- we felt the tiny strand of a bond.

It was just a single thread. At this point the bond was at its weakest- yet that stubborn thread refused to break. It hung there in a reminder of team seven. I've been tugging at it for a long time now- I think each of us has been- and it just wouldn't break. Secretly? I'm glad it didn't.

Naruto let out an uneasy breathe as he placed an arm around me. I easily leaned into his side like I've done so many times before. When Sasuke left, we held on to each other. We stuck together like no other. Naruto held up my walls for me as I did for him. He would patch mine up every time a brick would fall. He'd be my cement that kept me rooted in place for eternity.

If I hadn't had Naruto with me all this time, there was no doubt I'd be long dead by now.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

He seemed to ponder his reply before easily questioning, "are you scared?"

I looked up at him without the tiniest bit of emotion.

"You have no idea."

He nodded once as he glanced up at the sky and smiled.

"You know it's funny. After all this time I always thought that'd we be a family. That we'd always get through anything and everything. It truly frightens me that one family member's life could be taken away."

"Naruto-"

He clenched his fist in his lap as he seemed too glared at the way it moved.

"Why, Sakura? Why does life have to be so unfair to everyone? None of us deserved the life we got."

"Like you said, Naruto. We are a family. I promise you I will not let him leave us. We'll stick together Naruto, no matter what." It really hurt me when the smile that I received from Naruto was completely broken. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay and we shouldn't worry, but I just couldn't bring myself to lie.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." I crawled onto his lap as I snuggled into his chest.

"Anytime, Naruto. You're my brother, and well frankly, I love you."

He brought the hand that was resting on my shoulders and rubbed my back in soothing circles as I quietly sobbed into his chest.

"I hope they'll let him go."

"They will, Sakura. They will."

I nodded into his chest as I tried to control my crying.

"You know what, Naruto?"

"What?"

I looked up at him through tears, "lets get some ramen."

He smiled at me and brushed a few stray hairs from my face, "good idea."

XXX

"Come on, Teme!" Naruto yelled while continued to bang on the Uchiha's door. I sat there like a quiet little kunoichi and stifled the giggles escaping me.

"Go. Away."

"TEME!"

"Dammit! What. Do. You. Want?" The Uchiha yelled through the door as Naruto continued his persistent banging.

"Sasuke?" I asked from the other side of the door. The Uchiha seemed to freeze at my voice as the door slowly opened.

"Sakura." He whispered as a smirk adored his face. A hand reached out and cupped my face as he let his thumb trace my cheek. "What do you want?"

"Come get some ramen with us." It wasn't a request. It was a statement, one that couldn't be argued with.

"Hn. Fine."

Naruto gaped at me as Sasuke closed his door to grab his shoes. I winked at Naruto as I shook my hips at him.

"Girl power, love."

"Shut up, Sakura." Came Naruto's mumbled reply. The door slammed open startling Naruto and I as a tired-looking Uchiha appeared.

"Lets go." He grumbled while shoving Naruto out of the way and trudging down the road. The blonde and I exchanged mischievous glances before skipping up next to Sasuke and looping our arms through his. Sasuke's eyes snapped up at us unconsciously as a frown marred his face.

"Oh please, Sasuke. You know you love us."

I burst out in a fit of laughter at as Sasuke's unbelievable face. His eyes widened as he looked at Naruto completely disgusted.

"I would _never_ love you, dobe."

Naruto looked at him sadly as he pretended to be hurt, placing a hand over his heart. I giggled at the two brothers as I continued to cling to Sasuke's arm. I could feel his muscle contracting in his bicep around mine as he flexed in anger. I glanced up at him at the corner of my eye. His jaw was tightly clenched as he tried not to lash out at Naruto. I smiled and tugged at his arm making him turn slightly to me. An eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Don't be such a party pooper- come on and have some fun!"

"I'm not, Sakura."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh yes you are! Live a little will you?"

"I am alive and well. How is that not living?"

"I mean as in you're not living to the fullest. You over think things _way_ too much." I pointed out as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hn."

"And then you don't even have the balls to reply."

"Shut. Up. Sakura."

I held my hands up in defense, "It's not my fault you're such a wuss."

Who knew the Uchiha didn't like name-calling? His eyes raged as he lunged at me causing us to tumble to the ground tangle together. I knew I should've been scared but I just couldn't stop laughing! Sasuke glared down at me as I thrashed my head around giggling crazily.

"Guys." Naruto asked as I turned my head over to look at the blonde. He immediately nodded forward towards the ANBU officer.

"Haruno and Uchiha. You need to come to the court."

"Why?" I asked, but nothing could prepare me for the way my mood fell dramatically at the ANBU's next words.

"Your hearings have been pushed to today."

XXX

**:D I know this was a bit boring but I needed to get Sasuke and Sakura moving a bit and well they needed to get back into their original lives a bit. This shows them coping and becoming Team Seven again. **

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I would just like to let everyone know that the next chapter will be the LAST chapter of "Follow Me"**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST I'm so sad to say it too, but I'd like to work on some other stories I have out there and I have plenty in the making too. My summer will be filled with posting and editing my stories. Yes, I am still making a sequel(: It should come out at the end of the summer or early school year:D **

**As always, reviews are deeply appreciated(: **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	24. Final Decision

**And here it is, the last chapter to "Follow Me"**

**Please read the Author's note at the end!**

**ENJOY!**

**XXX**

Kuso.

Kuso.

Kuso.

KUSO.

I was following quietly behind the ANBU duo. Well, my lips were shut, my mind? Inner and I were having a fiesta.

**This is a load of crap.**

_You're telling me. I thought I'd have a least a day of mental preparation. _

**I have a bad feeling about this. Something isn't right.**

_What do you mean? Look, I know Sasuke isn't going to be let off easily but-_

**I'm not one bit worried about Sasuke.**

_Then what's the big deal?_

**Something is off. I'm worried about us. **

_What's wrong?_

**Nothing, just keep your head on straight right now and pay a lot of attention to this trial. It is not going to be easy. I can promise you that.**

I nodded to myself absentmindedly. Sasuke was to go first as I was to sit in the front. Naruto would watch over me so I wouldn't have to put up with ANBU members staring me down every minute. My eyes wandered over the backs of the ANBU boys. Their build was somewhat familiar in a way that I couldn't quite place at the moment.

I glued my eyes to the ground as I continued to walk towards the courtrooms. Every Kage was to be present in the trials to voice their own opinions. Due to the fact that both I and Sasuke had dealings with Akatsuki, every Kage –especially the mist- would have their say in our punishment. Tsunade however had the strongest since we were both citizens of Konaha.

She could easily be over-ruled if the majority disagreed. This was what worried me the most. Sasuke was taken to another part of the building for preparations with Tsunade and Shizune. I entered through the large double doors into the main courtroom. Rows of seats were lined up leading straight to the center of back wall where the judge would sit. Three seats were laid on both sides of the bench an to the far right of the room stood the jury.

The seats were made of a dark cherry would and the floor was made of a marble cement texture. A copper color more of. The rows were filled with villagers from all of the five great nations.

And the seats surrounding the bench -where Tsunade was too sit- were the Kages.

To the left of the bench –sitting closet to Tsunade- was Gaara- Godiame Kazekage to the village hidden in the sand.

Sitting next to him was Terumii Mei- Godiame Mizukage to the village hidden in the mist.

On the opposite side of the bench –sitting closet to Tsunade- was Ei- Yondiame Raikage to the village hidden in the clouds.

Rooted in his seat next to the Raikage sat Oonoki- Sandiame Tsuchikage to the village hidden in the rocks.

I gulped as all of their eyes landed on me as the large doors swung closed behind me. Naruto was instantly at my side shooing the ANBU members away from me and led me to the front row where I was sat between him and Shikamaru. Inoichi was standing to the far end of the court nudged between the benches for the kages and the jury.

I glanced around the room looking for a few familiar faces. I saw Ino sitting on the opposite side of the courtroom next to Hinata and Neji. Kakashi sensei was sitting in the row behind me next to Anko and Gai-sensei. I didn't see anyone else around though. I could feel glares probing at the back of my head.

Then they suddenly turned away and faced the door currently being thrown open. Sasuke was dragged over to a bench and sat down right in front of me. I stared at his chicken-butt styled hair as Tsunade came through next with Shizune on her heels. The Hokage sat herself down and pounded her fist on the bench.

"Quiet everyone, this court is now in session."

The murmurs of voice immediately halted as I suddenly became nervous. My hands started to shake as I snatched Naruto's hand and gripped it tightly. His was clammy.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been charged with countless murders on thousands of villagers from different villages and abduction of women for scientific testing. Do you accept these charges?"

"Hai."

"Good. Each one of the lives taken from different villages will be represented by their Kage's."

The Uchiha stayed silent.

"I see. Well, Mizukage? You may speak first."

The brown-haired woman peered at Sasuke from under her bangs. Her green eyes measured the boy up and down before letting a small smirk appear.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Do you remember a Yukiga Mei?"

Sasuke nodded once.

"You see, she was quite precious to the Mist. In fact, she was of great power and strength. Quite a talent she was. Very promising. Actually, she was next in line for Mizukage."

"And?" Sasuke questioned.

Terumii's eyes narrowed at his arrogance before clenching her fists.

"She was my niece."

"I recall her."

The woman chuckled darkly before bracing the post before her.

"You understand that she was young? Eight years-old when she was abducted."

The Uchiha remained quiet before slowly nodding.

"Orochimaru had ordered for her specifically."

"What did he want with her?"

"He didn't tell me everything, Mizukage. I was only to capture."

"Did you even think twice before kidnapping her? Or are you that cold?"

Tsunade rough voice interrupted, "Terumii, that is not appropriate."

The Mizukage held her hands up in surrender as she leaned back in her chair.

"Let me change the question then- were you even aware of Orochimaru's activities behind the scenes?"

He shook his head before replying, "No. He usually kept me in the dark an only told me what I needed to know. I was aware he was using them as test subjects but I wasn't aware of murdering them. Karin usually took care of that."

The Mizukage raised an eyebrow under her bands before tracing her lips in deep thought, "I see. So you mean to tell me that she was the one who monitored them?"

"Not exactly, she ran the cells and kept them together. Prison guard more of."

"Mm. I must ask this before I end my questioning. Did you feel the tiniest bit of regret?"

Sasuke pondered this question for a moment before replying, "Yes. I did not want to kill anyone. I was leaving my first kill for Itachi."

"And did you succeed in killing him?"

"With help. Yes."

I smiled absentmindedly as I heard his words. He admitted he had help in killing the one person he had sworn to murder by his own hands.

Terumii seemed satisfied by his answer before nodding once, "I'm finished with him, Tsunade."

The Hokage seemed to study Sasuke for a moment before turning to Gaara, "Kazekage."

Gaara glanced at Tsunade before enlacing his fingers in front of his lips and leaning into them with his elbows planted.

"Sasuke."

"Gaara."

"You've definitely changed."

The Uchiha let out a smirk at the ground before glancing up at the Kazekage, "Kage, huh? Not a bad title."

Gaara snorted, "Not the easiest either."

"Hn."

"Anyways, I do not recall any direct attacks from Orochimaru to sand. However, we did lose one person."

Sasuke waited for him to continue.

"A person by the name of, Sabaku no Hagura ring any bells?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I wouldn't think so. I believe a man by Kabuto would easily remember him."

"Kabuto? What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru's little apprentice decided to use him for a medical test. We recovered his body at the hideout where Team Seven had found you since you left."

"I see."

"He was a rather odd green color and purple blotches appeared all over his body."

"Curse mark."

"You know what happened?"

"When the body rejects the curse mark it turns a olive color. You're shinobis must've been something special to Orochimaru."

"Indeed, he possessed a different kind of chakra. Almost as strong as a Kyuubi's."

"Kabuto may have tried to extract his chakra from his body and replace it with that of the curse mark's."

"You think?"

Sasuke sighed, "I have no definite proof of this. I did not help in any experimentation or medical testing. I stayed in my room for most of the time unless sent on a mission."

"Alright. I am done. Tsunade?"

"Tsuchikage, you may proceed."

The short man narrowed his eyes at the young man sitting before him. A grunt left his lips before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have nothing against you, Uchiha. However, Orochimaru took a shinobi from me long ago. His name was Rayuki Fei. Very skilled with kusanagi. Orochimaru had taken him captive and I was unsure of his condition. Do you have any idea of what had been done with him?"

"No. I do not recall even picking him up."

"Alright. Thank you. Tsunade." He nodded towards the topaz-eyed woman before she slowly turn to look at the Raikage.

"Ei. You may proceed."

The white-haired man grinned evilly down at the Uchiha. His eyes gleamed with hatred as his fist clenched before him.

"I do not like you one bit, Uchiha. You have a cocky arrogance about you."

"I apologize for intimidating you." Sasuke retorted with a smirk of his own aimed at the Raikage.

"That right there is called disrespect."

"Why would I have respect for someone who doesn't even offer it to me?"

"You're young. I do not need to respect you."

Sasuke's eyes shimmered with darkness before peering up through his bangs, "Maybe you should start." The current Hokage cleared her throat before pounding her fist on the wood.

"Raikage, I will have you removed from my court if you continue with harassing. Do I make myself clear."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't like you or Orochimaru. You took plenty of villagers away from me for your own sick, twisted amusement. You enjoyed hearing them scream didn't you? _Didn't you!" _ The Raikage stood up from his seat as he tried to lurch at the emotionless boy.

"_Say something to me, Uchiha!"_

"I have nothing to say to someone who accuses me of false opinions."

"My opinions aren't _false_ you insolent little prick!"

"Hn."

"_That's it!"_ The Raikage charged forward towards the Uchiha before picking him up by the collar with a fist aimed high. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Raikage! That is e_nough_!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the room as she had the Raikage restrained.

"I will not have this in my courtroom understand? Now, sit back down. Your turn is over."

The Raikage glared at Tsunade before humbly sitting back into his seat with a frown marred on his face.

"Sasuke. I will now ask my questions."

"Hn."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow before waving her hand, "Oh, I forgot you don't have any vocabulary. Forgive me for my mistake." The Uchiha snorted as the crowd snickered.

"Why did you leave Konaha?"

"For power."

"For power? Or revenge?"

"Both. I wanted to pursue Uchiha Itachi."

"And you succeeded as you had already stated?"

"With help, yes."

"Who helped you?"

"The baka and Sakura."

"I see. One more question."

"Hai?"

"If we do permit you to house here, will you be reviving your clan?"

"Yes."

"I'm done. You may step down while The Kages contemplate your punishment. Take a seat next to Uzumaki."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly and turned around to face me and Naruto. A smirk planted on his face as he walked back into the aisle and sat down in the front row.

"Well. That was definitely interesting." I mumbled as I turned to look at Sasuke.

"I hate the Raikage."

I nodded once and patted his thigh, "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Hn."

"Fuck, Sasuke. Don't start with that."

"Che. Are you getting irritated with me Sa-ku-ra?" The way my name rolled off his tongue made a shiver crawl up my spine.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Che."

I have no idea how long we sat there. The entire team was huddled together in apprehension as we looked on at the door waiting patiently for it open. I was nervous and filled with dread but yet hoping it would be a positive outcome at the same time.

The soft murmurs of conversation continued on as Team Seven sat in silence. Kakashi was even silent and kept his book hidden in his side pocket- looks like we're all pretty nervous.

Suddenly the door was slammed open as an angry looking Raikage stepped out and once again reclaimed his seat. The other Kage's followed with a serious look on their face. Tsunade was the last one out as she took her seat; her face not giving even the slightest emotion.

"Shizune!" She yelled as she turned around in her chair to glance back at the door. The said woman came running out with papers in her arms and TonTon following closely behind.

"Hai gomenasai , Lady Tsunade."

The blonde snatched the papers from the brunette's arms as she placed the papers before her. Those topaz eyes then snapped to look into those of an Uchiha's.

"Uchiha, get your ass to the bench."

Sasuke nodded as she gracefully stood up and made his way over to the bench and faced Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you understand why you are here, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to accept any punishment we give?"

"Hai."

The woman nodded before placing her elbows on the wood in front of her and rested her chin on top of her enlaced fingers. She eyed Sasuke slowly before letting out a small smile.

"The Kazekage declared you not guilty."

"The Mizukage declared you not guilty."

"The Hokage declared you not guilty."

"The Tsuchikage declared you not guilty."

"The Raikage declared you guilty. _There's a shock."_ Tsunade mumbled the last part before grinning at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have been cleared of all charges. Due to the fact that you are the last remaining Uchiha and that the Sharingan is an essential weapon to Konaha."

A grin broke out on my face as I almost jumped for joy right there in then. However, Naruto's hand kept me held down s we both turned to grin at each other like lunatics.

"Your punishment consists of probation for six months and chakra restraints. You will be monitored by ANBU at all times unless a fellow member of Team Seven is willing to watch you. You are not to leave the village unless authorized by me. Since you are still a genin, we will allow you to take the chuunin and jounin exams after one year of citizenship. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

"If you are to break any of these rules you will be sentenced to death."

"Understood."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she smiled at me and Naruto in the back.

"Well then, Uchiha. You are indeed free to go."

Sasuke nodded before letting a small smile set on his lips as he turned around to face us. I smiled back at him before giving him a small thumbs up as Naruto fist-pumped.

"HELL YEAH! GO TEME!"

I whacked Naruto over the head as I pulled on his hand to sit him back in his seat, "Naruto! I still have my trial yet!" Sasuke sat down next to us as Tsunade announced a 5 minute recess.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You'll be let off just as easy as Teme!"

"Yeah, the dobe is right, Sakura."

I glanced over at Sasuke with a small sad smile on my face, "You really think so?"

He nodded and held my hand in his, "I do."

XXX

"Court is now in session. Will Haruno Sakura approach the bench?"

I gulped once as Sasuke and Naruto both gave my hands reassuring squeezes. I stood up proudly as I made my way towards the bench. My posture was straight and I carried myself with respect and grace. I would not show the tiniest bit of fear in front of them.

"Haruno Sakura, you are charged with the attempted murder of Kakashi Hatake and for attack among the village. Do you accept these charges?"

"Yes."

"Good, Mizukage? You may proceed."

The said Kage fixated her gaze on me as her green eyes peered into my own. She absentmindedly licked her lips as she tilted her head to the side.

"A newbie to the Akatsuki, eh?"

"Yes."

"Why were you even chosen?"

"Because I had the knowledge of Konaha and the determination to get revenge."

"Revenge on whom, exactly?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see. And you were aware of the dealings of the Akatsuki with the five great nations?"

"Yes."

"And you still joined?"

"I did, Mizukage."

"Do you know how much damage you caused us?"

"I do realize that, but in my defense I was not in my right mind."

The kage raised and eyebrow as she leaned back a bit, "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Yes, I was under control of Madara and Itachi. They had used their Sharingan to trap me inside my own mind while they controlled my actions."

"Why did they even want you?"

My eyes narrowed at her as I found that fierce determination I had always carried, "Do not underestimate me, Terumii."

The crowd gasped as I addressed the Mizukage by her first name. Even Tsunade sighed and shook her head in shame.

"You have guts girl, I like that. However, why did they use you for their work?"

"They claimed I had a special type of chakra."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"I have immense chakra control, as you already know, and it is as strong at that of a kyuubi's. Madara had said that I had a trait that only Rinnegan users had."

"Do you know what that trait is?"

I shook my head solemnly, "No. I was not informed."

"I see. Yet, you could've easily broken out, couldn't of you?"

"I suppose."

"Why didn't you?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground for a moment, "I guess I lost hope."

The Mizukage shook her head in shame, "Word from the wise, dear. Don't ever give up even when you know it's hopeless. Can save you a lot of trouble, okay?"

"Hai."

"Alright, I'm finished."

Tsunade glanced at me for a moment before slowly nodding, "Gaara?"

The Kazekage nodded as he turned his green eyes stared at me, "Hello, Sakura."

"Hi, Gaara." A small smile set on our faces as we stared at each other. We had always gotten along very well when Sasuke had left.

"Sakura. The only thing that I hold against the Akatsuki is the fact that they abducted me. But I can't really say anything considering you were the one to revive me. So I will not say anything. I am finished."

I nodded once before turning my attention back to Tsunade. She smiled at me as she turned to Tsuchikage. "Would you like to say anything?"

He shook his head before glaring at me, "I have nothing to say to an Akatsuki member. Those low life scum."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows together before nodding, "Alright.. Raikage? Words to Sakura?"

A grin settled on his face, "Why of course."

Tsunade rested her cheek on the inside of her palm, "Can't wait to hear this one now, proceed."

The Raikage took a moment to glare at Tsunade before turning his attention to me, "You tried to kill your sensei."

"Not really, Itachi did."

"Even so, wouldn't that have sparked something in your mind? Something to snap you out of it?"

"I-" I gulped for a moment before nodding slowly, "yes it should've but it didn't."

"So then you didn't care enough _to _snap out of it?"

"I did not say that."

"Ah, but you insinuated it."

"Don't twist my words, Raikage." He rolled his eyes at me as he scoffed.

"Please, you don't frighten me even in the slightest."

I felt chakra flare inside of me as my eyes blinked once and slowly became their purple color.

"Do _not _call me weak."

I could hear Naruto mumbled something at me.

"Nevermind that. I do not want to waste my precious time arguing with you."

I remained silent as I continued to glare daggers at the man falsely accusing me.

"I heard you even assassinated, Tsunade."

My eyes widened quickly as a gasp escaped my lips. Even Tsunade seemed shocked by his words.

"Raikage! You know that she was being controlled!"

"Ah, I do not like being lied to, Ho-ka-ge. I had a spy watching you closely lately since I do not trust Konaha in the slightest. I know for a fact she wasn't being controlled by Itachi at that time."

Tsunade slammed her fist in the cherry wood as she stood up abruptly, "I do not care! It's done and over with and I'm not pressing any charges!" She roared as she sneered at Raikage.

"You might not, but now since everyone else knows- why would we trust her again?"

Gaara suddenly cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Raikage. If Tsunade feels Sakura wasn't at fault then that is her decision. Tsunade knows how to handle her own apprentice."

Ei snorted at the young Kage, "Shut it kid. You're too young to even understand. Why would an apprentice try to kill their shishou?"

I lost it then, "_I made sure not to kill her! I know how much damage to do to a person in order to bring them to unconscious. So stop making these false accusations because you don't know anything!" _I screamed out as I shook my fist angrily in the air. My eyes continued to flare chakra in his direction as I kept a hard gaze on him.

"Don't lash out at me you bitch!"

My eyes widened before a green flash of chakra surrounded my fist, "_Excuse me?"_ I jumped over the benched as I stomped up to Ei.

"Sakura, Ei. That. Is. Enough." Tsunade's voice was strong as she held a hand in front of the both of us.

"Let us go into the back room and discuss her punishment. Raikage, calm the fuck down. You too Sakura, go sit down."

I nodded slowly as I blinked a few times to shut off the Rinnegan and turn around to bring myself to my seat once more. I smiled uneasily at Sasuke and Naruto as I sat between them.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Well. That went good?"

I shook my head before burying my face in my hands, "ugh. Sasuke? I think I hate him too."

I could practically _hear _him smirk as his warm hand placed itself on my back and rubbed in soothing circles. "Told you."

I sighed as I continued to rub my face in my hands.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. You got everyone on your side, even the Mizukage. I think you'll do fine."

I gazed up at him through my fingers, "I hope so, Naruto."

"Don't worry, Sakura. They won't do anything severe, probation at the worse." Kakashi's voice intervened as I turned around to look at him. His eyes crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

I smiled back at him before nodding happily, "You're right, Kakashi. I don't know why I am so worried."

He placed a hand in my pink hair and gave it a light ruffle, "Course I am, kid."

XXX

The Kage's made their way back into the courtroom and took their seats once more. Every single one of them displayed no emotion on their face. Even Tsunade was able to hold herself together.

"Shizune." Her voice came out muffled as she kept a hand over her mouth. Shizune made her way back out slower than before. She didn't make eye contact with me but immediately left the room with TonTon cradled in her arms."

"Sakura, please approach the bench."

I took a deep breathe in before making my way towards the bench once more, a smile on my face the entire time. Tsunade sighed before looking down at me.

"Haruno Sakura, you do understand why you are hear, correct?"

"Hai."

"And you are willing to accept any punishment we give?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"The Kazekage declared you not guilty."

"The Hokage declared you not guilty."

"The Raikage declared you guilty."

**Well there's a shocker.**

_Can it, Inner._

**Fine, fine. But when we get out of here we are so coming after his ass."**

I ignored my inner as I turned my attention back towards Tsunade. My smile became wider as I waited for the rest of the verdict.

"The Mizukage declared you guilty."

My heart dropped.

"The Tsuchikage declared you guilty."

The Hokage took a deep breath before smiling sadly down at me- a few tears escaping her eyes. I felt myself become confused. So what? I wasn't as innocent as Sasuke but my punishment won't be too bad. Maybe a little worse but not extreme.

"Haruno Sakura. You are declared guilty by the majority."

"Hai."

"Your punishment is as follows: Haruno Sakura has been declared guilty by the majority of the Kage's and after deep debate and a_rguing to death_," Tsunade added in there before clearing her throat and continuing, "you are here by sentenced to death."

A gasp left my lips.

_Death?_

_XXX_

**TAADAA! Finished!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Follow Me and it makes me deeply sad to say goodbye to this story.**

**So, I've written a letter.**

_**Dear Reviews and viewers,**_

_**I am so shocked that this story got so many reviews and hits! I've been on fanfiction for a while now and I've been waiting for that one hit story that every author wants! And well, you guys gave it too me! It's has been SO long since I've enjoyed writing anything as much as this! Plus with all of your support and encouragement it just made me want to make this story as wonderful as possible for you!**_

_**Like I said, this story just came to me one day while I was sick and bored. I had no idea it would get as much feedback as it has!**_

_**So, once again!**_

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

_**Great, I'm crying. But can you blame me? I am going to miss this!**_

_**But I will soon get my fingers typing and working on the sequel! **_

"_**Tracked."**_

_**I will be going back into this and editing everything. I had chapters that I wrote on my phone and then some that I didn't even have time to edit. So I will go back and fix careless mistakes.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU!**_

_**LLuNarEcLiPsE(: (I will be undergoing a name change to Jet-Lagged. Just to let you know.)**_


End file.
